The Kaito Kid's Struggle, Kid vs Kid vs Everyone(STOPPED)
by Lillr Kaito Kid
Summary: Kaito Kid, targeted by the black syndicate, wanted to destroy Pandora. When it was found, he was caught, and now struggling to escape in order to avert the syndicate. Not only he has to escape from the syndicate, but from the world as well. Kaito will influence and effect everyone's life, as he refuses to join forces with them. PS: I don't own Magic Kaito( more info in ch 1 intro)
1. The Crash

Introducing Magic Kaito's background:

{Kuroba Kaito, a 17 year old second year high school student at Ekoda high, has set his goal to prevent the people who killed his father, Toichi Kuroba, from claiming Pandora the legendary jewel Pandora that grants immortality. Kaito Kuroba thus, accepted the title 'Kaito Kid' and made countless heists in search of that jewel, regardless of the shadow syndicate's intentions to kill him too. The Kaito Kid task force, under inspector Nakamori's orders, is a the police branch to stop the criminal Kaito Kid from stealing valuable items}

Summary of this fanfic:

The Kaito kid struggle specifies the upcoming issues between the Kaito Kids and their allies and enemies( whether the police or the syndicate), as Kaito Kid began another heist to claim the legendary Jewell, Pandora. And once again, the shadow syndicate was on his track and so was the Kaito kid task force, led by inspector Nakamori….

PS 1: based on the first version of Magic Kaito and a bunch of my own thoughts. Enjoy, and please review. I would like to hear your thoughts, and criticism is welcomed for improvement :)

PS 2: jap word list in included below for none-japanese knowledgeable readers, bold words are translated at the bottom of every chapter before my ch review.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Ch 1****: The Crash**

It was another heist, and Kaito Kid managed to steal his target. He left the museum leaving only pink smoke behind him. The police were everywhere like humming bees, looking everywhere for the thief in white. He was too high to be noticed; they were busy checking the floors, that they neglected the roof.

Kid stood on the edge, not a single thought of hesitation in his mind. He smiled to himself; it was that crazy thought you get when he smiles. He jumped activating his hang glider and flew smiling under the moonlight knowing not that the KID Task Force was chasing him. He gazed for several minutes at the jewel and said to himself: "I finally found it. Now, I just have to destroy it. The Black organization is my next task. Soon, it'll all be over, oyaji."

It was the first time he leaves the heist without saying his farewells to the pissed Nakamori, everyone thought it to be weird; they knew he enjoying showing his victory. But Kaito had too many things on his mind, that he cared the less about farewells and victory. He had to get it done, and tonight! Moreover, he had to keep his distance from the innocents.

He flew high enough in the sky, looking straight ahead, and thinking. Yet below, three patrol cars were careful enough not to be noticed by him.

The Task Force's leader was eager and thrilled. "Turn off the lights; Kid must not notice us tracking him. We'll catch him tonight, men!" said a confident Nakamori Keibu through the radio. "You won't escape me now, Kaito Kid!" he smiled like an evil murderer.

It was his chance, it's now or never. Kid was ignorant; they'll follow him and capture him in a blink of an eye.

"I will take that monocle off myself and expose your true identity. It took me ten years to reach this far, I won't give up now." he continued to watch from his window next to the driver. His face suddenly changed. He was thinking deeply. "If I catch you tonight, I won't have any other job to do. But, I cannot let you escape me again. Not anymore, I am a good inspector; I won't be made a fool of again, not by the Kaito Kid."

The purchase seemed long, Kid was going very far, he was heading back to his apartment. The distance was huge; he was still above the forest. Though he found the jewel he was looking for, but he was concerned. Now it's time to start the big game. Now, it is time to nail the Shadow syndicate and eradicate them and their plans.

"Where could he be going to?" Nakamori thought. Then it struck him. Kid was not very far from him. "He is heading towards…!" it was never far from Nakamori's residence. The latter grinned his teeth; Kid was right under his nose! "That close!"

The Kaito Kid kept his eyes straight as he began to review his pan. Not much left, it's soon over.

"I lost track of them. I wonder if they saw through my trick." he looked around. There was nothing but his shiny friend. "It is dark down there, even if Snake was on my track, I cannot see him now."

He surpassed the greatest part of the forest; the road mountain was not far away. And suddenly, out of nowhere, he heard a loud noise.

"A helicopter!" he tightened his teeth. "This isn't good."

"Kaito kid." it_a creepy voice_ called out. "Give us the jewel." and bright lights were set focused on Kid.

The latter was almost blinded by the brightness. "It's no good. What do I do now?" he thought. He bewailed seeing them now. He was concerned, and they were getting closer.

The Petrol cars noticed the black helicopter. "What the!" Nakamori frowned. "Who are these people? What do they want from Kid?"

Snake said nothing for a second. "Hand it over and the girl won't die, Or do you want me to kill her instead?" his laugh was loud and all evil.

Kaito never wanted Aoko to be dragged into all this. "Leave her out of this! I am your target, not her"

"Anyone who knows Kid's identity is my target, but I will deal with her later." He gave a wicked smile.

As the police heard, immediately a head quarter was informed. But before anyone could request for backup, two tantei aliened forces. A helicopter come, and as the door slide wide open, the two were seen.

"Hakuba, meitantei-kun!" Kaito thought. "What are they doing here now?"

Snake noticed and pointed his gun at them. "Stay out of this!" he yelled out. Kaito immediately flew to the patrol copter to save them, but the snipers started to shoot everywhere. "Kill them, kill them all, and get the Jewel!" Snake ordered new his team.

The sniper, Chianti, focused her rifle on The Kaito Kid and shot him straight in his shoulder. Kaito grinned his teeth in pain; however he must save Kudo and Hakuba. He fired a couple of cards at the helicopter and shot the fuel tank.

"Not good!" Chianti thought. The helicopter began to lose balance and the sniper focused her final shots awaiting an order.

"Give it to me" Snake yelled.

However, Kaito ignored him and yelled at hakuba. "Close the door; get away from here, Hakuba-kun"

"Are you crazy? We can't leave you to fight them alone, baka!" said the latter. "I won't abandon a friend in need! Stop pushing people who care about you, Kuroba" he yelled.

Kaito was taken aback by that; he always thought Hakuba viewed him as the 'enemy'. "Demo, I can't let you die too! GO!" he said ushering in pain as much as he tried to seal his face.

"SILENCE" Snake yelled. "How dare you ignore me? I will kill you all for this! Kuroba boy, Hand the gem over!"

Kid bid, as blood dripped from his mouth. "Shut up! Do you think I will hand it to you after what you did to them?"

"They were in my way." Snake smiled. "I took the kaito kid down before; and I will do the same with you. At least, there won't be a third Kid with your death. Oh wait, I already killed the third. Well, It's not a problem." he turned. Nakamori keibu, Hakuba, and Kudo were taken aback. "Even if you took the original Kid's place, I will kill you like I killed him ten years ago"

"What!" the good party thought. "Who is this man!" they were worried. He was going to kill them all, and God knows what will happen afterwards.

"Didn't I warn you to step aside and leave us do our work? I shot both of your partners, killed them both, and there is only you left. The Boss will be happy with your death, just like when I killed the original Kid. So, son of the Kaito Kid, any last words?"

"Kuroba is Kid's son!" Said Hakuba, but Conan looked at him misunderstood.

"Who is Kuroba?" he posed, but Hakuba didn't answer him. It was obvious he didn't mean to share that information.

"Nevermind… Listen, Kudo-kun, we have to stop them before they kill Kid." and the helicopter withdrew near them.

Kid bewailed their act, they will be killed. He struggled to control his hang glider, but he was in elevating pain to concentrate. "What are you doing? Stay back!" but before Kaito could pursue his words, Chianti shot him in his left arm and two shots in each leg. The latter tightened his teeth in pain as his white clothes began to turn red. With another sign from Snake, she pointed her rifle at Kid's heart, aiming for the kill…

"No!" Conan yelled and shot a soccer ball at her before she shot and a loud whiz was heard penetrating the back of the hang glider.

Kid lost complete balance, it went right through him. He began to feel faint, thus, his glider crashed straight_with high speed_ into the forest.

Snake was glad. "The last one is down, Boss"

"Good. Retreat now. We will take care of the rest." a mysterious voice said through the phone and hung up. Snake smiled and told Chianti to shot the helicopter. She did as told and they retreated immediately.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The helicopter crashed safely thanks to Kudo's skills and they got out before it exploded in smithereens. "Thanks, Kudo-kun."

"Anytime, let's find Kid now." they followed the traces of kid's crashing site; there were many broken branches and a long blood trail leading into the deep forest.

It was dark and they couldn't see, Conan turned his watch on as they pursued their lookout. It was a rough crash, Hakuba bewailed: "There's no way he could make it! Kaito you baka, why could you just…" Hakuba bewailed it all. "You could have asked for help!"

Kudo said nothing, watching every inch of the forest. "I am sure Kid had his reason, Sagura-kun. He didn't want anyone to get hurt, you heared him well"

A beep was heard. "Hakuba-kun, can you heard me? Hakuba-Kun?" a voice yelled hard. "Are you okay? Answer me!" the voice came out of the young detective's transmitter.

"Nakamori Keibu! Yes, we are okay. Quick, send an ambulance now, Kid is badly hurt."

"On the way. Be careful, we are coming." and they both hang up.

Conan stepped on something and felt glass shattering under his shoe. "It's… kid's monocle!" he looked around, then pointed ahead "He's probably that way."

They walked for around five minutes until they caught sight of Kid. "There!" they ran but Kid didn't move, he was laying there covered in his blood. His hang glider still on his back, though torn and broken. The crash was horrifying.

It was a long way down, several trees were knocked down, poor Kid, even the trees couldn't stop his hang glider's peed. Conan ran to the thief, managing his way under Kid's rib, he pressed the button. The hang glider made some noise and broke to pieces. Hakuba helped him to disconnect it and threw it aside.

"It's bad!" Kudo bid looking at the metal piece in Kid's arm. He slowly got it out and tore off a side of the silk cape. He wrapped it around Kid's arm. "This should stop the bleeding for now. But we don't have time; we need to help him before he…"

The patrol cars arrived and ten police officers got out. They ran to their allies for help; pointing all ten guns at the white figure, they were stunned when their eyes fell on the red pool around the Kaito kid.

He was still, injured badly, and blood all around him. His face exposed, but they couldn't see it well. All they could see was blood dripping from his head, mouth and every part he was shot in.

Nakamori leaned on one knee. "His pulse is weak." he tightened his grip. "Where's the ambulance?" he yelled. "Oi, Kaito-kun, wake up! WAKE UP" he tried several times.

No one spoke, the officers were silent. The boy was dying right in front of them, and they can't do anything. "Keibu, I have an idea" Conan said and whispered it. The inspector sustained. It was a good plan.

The paramedics were late; Keibu began to swear. "It's no good! Someone… do something!" he tried to stop the drifting blood; nevertheless the pool kept increasing…

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

After two hours, in Beika city, Ran and Sonoko were walking with their new friend Aoko Nakamori.

"Hakuba-san hasn't returned yet." the young girl said. "Did something happen with him? I hope it's not another case."

"Come to think of it, Aoko-Chan, Conan didn't return either." Ran bid worried. "Both are missing, and we couldn't contact them."

"Hey, look" Sonoko pointed at a huge screen on one of the Building's edges.

The reporter, a young women seeming 25, was giving the news live. "A mysterious helicopter appeared after the Kaito Kid's heist, seeming to be his rivals, and for unknown reasons. The police are still trying to capture the criminals… Today, at 7:30 p.m, Kaito kid was killed."

The fans watching the news were shocked. Each started to express their sorrows.

"Kid-sama...No way! He can't be...dead" Sonoko cried out for several minutes. "Huh? Look, isn't that Hakuba-kun?"

Aoko looked at the screen. "Yes, it's him. What's he doing there?"

The people were gathered watching the tragic news. The kaito kid was murdered at the heist. Sonoko and thousands of girls were weeping, all fans as well.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The TV channels were broadcasting the news live, Nakamori keibu stood by the paramedics. "Take his corps to the morgue; we will take things from here"

"Yes, sir!" they got the carriage inside the ambulance and rode off. Meanwhile, the reporter got closer and began to ask the police questions about the murder.

"Inspector, why did the helicopter target Kid-sama?" she asked.

"We don't know yet, they are probably thieves too. Anyhow, we won't rest the case until we figure their cause. This is all for now" and he walked away.

The reporter turned to the cameras, "As you heard, the police will not leave the murder unsolved. The Kaito Kid's body was taken to Beika hospital for investigation. Ladies and gentlemen, MKC channel, Kira Akashi, oyasumi!"

The Kaito Kid fans were down… it was hard to believe all this. Kid was their favorite magician; they knew well that all the heists were for entertainment…

"He never harmed anyone…"

"Why would someone kill him!"

"Kid is a good guy!"

"Thieves after thieves?"

The countless conversations flew between the gathered crowds.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Japanese Words list for those who don't know Jap:

Keibu: Inspector.

So na: No way!

Meitantei : Detective.

Baka: Idiot.

Demo: But.

Oyasumi: Goodnight.

I hope the pre-intro helped, I tried my best to keep it simple for none Kaito fans :)

Please review. Your efforts are very much appreciated :)


	2. Coma Kid

Attacked by the Shadow syndicate, the Kaito Kid was 'ridden off'.

What was their next target and how will the police try to avert any more deaths? Stay tuned.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Chapter 2: Coma Kid**

The police returned back to their head quarter; leaving tonight's case to fold. It was a tragedy, no less. An Important criminal-worldwide wanted- was killed, even the darkness could not hide that crucial fact. The Kaito Kid's fans returned home, gloomy and frowning.

"Kid-sama..." a little nine year old girl cried. "He was cool and funny" she rubbed her little green eyes. "Mommy, why did they hurt him?" she raised her head and asked her mother. The later didn't respond directly, what could she tell her? Even the police didn't know why, so how could she know?

"I don't know, Sophie. Maybe they were mad at him. Don't worry, the police will find the truth. Kid will be fine" she smiled hiding her lies behind her sky-blue eyes. She couldn't tell her daughter that Kid was killed. After all, she covered Sophie's eyes to not let her see the bloody scene. "He was just taken to the hospital, he'll be fine"

Such a lie, it truly was. No, Kid was murdered, the worse type of murder. Who would shoot his victim from an airplane's height? No human would ever do that, but Chianti was never a human when it comes to killing, she was the opposite by all means. She was feared for her serious killing gestures, though she was a mere sniper, she was quickly known and appreciated.

However, Chianti, this time, was solo. Korn was on another mission. It was lucky for them that they escaped the explosion. They ditched their helicopter leaving it to burn to ashes, and returned back to their layer. The boss was more than thrilled. Kaito Kid was finally dealt with, and now he can take Pandora from the police and kill them, if he has to.

It was Friday 25, at 7:30 p.m when Kid was murdered. And by 9 sharp, a black, bulletproof van was crossing the forest...

"Did they fell for it, Keibu?" said a man wearing a police officer's clothes.

"It seems so, Hakuba-kun, no one seems to be following us. Now, we have three hours to reach S2." the inspector bid as he observed the figure lying amid them.

"S2? What is that?" Kudo posed. "Where are we taking him?"

"Station 2, is our secret Private police hospital. It is here in Tokyo, the other one is in Beika's city. There, no one will suspect to find him, only the high inspectors know about this place, meaning, Migori, Hatorri and me only. The doctors there can heal him." Nakamori bid as he observed the man. "We were lucky to save him on time."

"Yes, but he seems in bad shape though_" before Hakuba could continue, he was interrupted.

"Of course he is!" Kudo blathered. "He crashed from an airplane's height, didn't he?"

"Yes, but Kudo-kun, I mean that we can't wait three hours to reach the hospital, he will die here."

"Hakuba-kun is right, we can't wait long. This is why a doctor was contacted, by Kudo Yusaku himself." Conan was shocked for that thought. How did his father know of this and why? "But, it'll take ten minutes until we reach them. They are waiting ahead."

"I hope we make it to them before Kid dies" and Conan sustained Hakuba's words. The two watched the unconscious man, lying there covered in his blood.

His face was exposed, though the darkness could not reveal it, yet it mattered not anymore. Hakuba, Keibu, all the police saw his face earlier. It would be useless to keep his identity a secret in front of the TV channels. Furthermore, the syndicate knows that the police would have seen the thief's mien after his murder. A corps cannot protect its identity after all!

"So, who is he? He's young."

"Kuroba Kaito, he's 17. He's my classmate, and Aoko Nakamori's childhood friend and classmate too"

"His name…is Kaito? And no one noticed…" Conan weird confusing eyes said.

Hakuba leaned down next to Kaito checking his pulse; it looked very bad from his position. He knew a mere boy cannot endure that much pain. Subsequently, Conan used his watch to drug the thief, hoping it would reduce his pain.

"It won't last more than five minutes; we'll have to act soon."

"I know, Conan-kun. But we'll have to keep him alive for now, as much as we can. I don't want him to die too"

"Keibu, you knew his father, didn't you?" and Nakamori sustained saying the latter was his friend.

"But he never told me either… and I never expected him to be The Kaito Kid, though he was a famous magician. Just like I failed to notice Kaito was one too; to be honest, I never doubted either one of them. And I thought he was the same Kid from ten years ago. It would have been absurd for me to believe Kaito-kun was the reason behind those heists." He looked down regretting. "But come to think of it, ever since the princess's arrival to Tokyo, Kaito-kun helped me to figure out some tricks magicians would use, it was thanks to him that I figured Kid's plans. I don't know why he helped me to expose his tricks..."

"You needed support"

They looked around, recognizing the voice. "Kai—"

"Besides…I wouldn't turn a friend down, or Aoko." He could barely manage those words, but they tried not to stop him. "At least, now you understand that I never intended to make a fool out of you, Keibu. I had to make it look real to fool the syndicate; otherwise, dad would never forgive me… if I got you killed."

Nakamori would almost cry, no, he cried all right. "Kaito-kun…but, you should have told me… you and Toichi, before any of this could have happened."

"So na! I couldn't do that, neither of us could…" his pain forced him to cease his words, unable to endure it; he was on the brick of fainting.

"Kaito-kun…Kaito-kun…hold on …Kaito!"

"Kuroba, you can't pass out, fight it!"

The later began to lose sight of his surrounding (though dark from the first place), he could see Hakuba and Ginzo yelling, but he could not hear a word of it. He tightened on the spot under his lungs. It felt like flames eating him up; he felt deep aches consuming his head, more blood ran down as they could see him swinging between both worlds.

Their knees became red from Kaito's blood, and they noticed how big the pool was becoming. Conan tried to drug him again, yet the effect kept running out. "It's no good, the more he bleeds, the more it wears off" he cursed again. "Kid, hold on!"

"Gomen… Metantei-kun… it's my time to...fly away…"

"KAITO!"

The Kaito Kid passed out, leaving them worried and helpless. Suddenly the Van stopped, the others wondered why. Then the door behind them opened. An old man, whose identity was hidden, entered.

"I am the doctor, for patient 1412" they observed him for a moment and sustained to his aid. "I can treat some of Kid's wounds until we arrive." And the inspector looked away. The doctor leaned down preparing his stuff, while the others pursued their conversation.

"So, did you know, Hakuba-kun? About..." he turned his sight to the thief. "And his motives…"

"Of course! But he always denied it, and that Jewel he was looking for, the syndicate wanted it. That's why he only targets big jewels in the heist. It seems he found it this time." Hakuba explained. "Well, enough of his motives, we must treat his wounds." and he started to take off Kid's white suite off. He put it aside and took of the pink tie and the blue shirt. "The bullets are deep, Doctor_"

Quickly the doctor leaned down opening his medical aid-box and began to clean the wounds while Nakamori went to the driver's seat to watch out in case someone followed them.

The doctor seemed to be having trouble, the wounds were very deep, and controlling the bleeding was quite difficult. So far, he managed only to pull out one bullet from Kid's rib, and as far as he could see, thing were becoming out of hand. He quickly injecting a substance to slow down the bleeding, and closed the wound. But it wasn't over yet, Kaito Kid took more than 5 bullets and only one was removed until now. Time was ticking, and the journey was long. "Man, it's like we are going abroad!"

Furthermore, even Hakuba was having trouble; most likely, the others wondered where he learned to operate. He didn't, he was just sewing. Well, operating is sewing the wound eventually, and Hakuba seemed to be well at it.

"Doctor, do you have any painkillers?" he asked still continuing his work. The doctor sustained and handed it over.

"How many have you taken out, Tantie?" the old man posed.

"Two from his left arm, but this one in his right, I can't reach it. It's struck in the main vein, if I pull, he'll lose all his blood."

"Let me check" and he did. "Oh! It damaged the vein" and he pulled a small operating scissor and cut a small part of the vein. Disgusting, no? It wasn't over yet. He removed the bullet setting it down in a silver small trait, and then began to connect the sides of the vein. It was very practical, very small, and required a lot of attention. "Good thing I brought my magnifying glasses" he said, soon he was done and allowed the detective to peruse his work. Thus, continuing to reach the shoulder.

Conan, despite only being able to light the van, bewailed verily not being able to help in closing the wounds. Kid seemed in bad condition; the blood pool was getting larger by the minute.

Hakuba then took a pause, looking for anything helpful. "Kudd_ Conan-kun, can you inject the morphine in his right arm?"

"Yes" he took the shot from the doctor and infused it. "It should stop his pain, you have an hour to finish." he bid and returned to aid the old man. "Say, doctor, from which hospital are you from?"

The old man smiled. "I am a retired doctor; I came here because Kudo-san asked me. Our friend's son was hurt, how could I not come?"

"Your friend's son? You know both Kaito kids?" Hakuba bid. "How did you know them?"

"My name is Konosuki Jii, I was Toichi Kuroba's assistant back then."

"I see, and this Kid, did he know you?"

"Of course, he always used to watch us train for the magic acts when he was six. But he quit using tricks because he always remembered his father's death. No one would have thought that the accident was planed." he looked away. "Anyhow, I am nearly done here, need any help, Tantei-kun?"

"No, I am dealing with the situation well, Thanks. Man! I pulled four bullets so far!"

"That makes six until now. There is more," he moved to Kaito's leg. "It looks like two here as well. This is bad…"

"Tell me about it!" Hakuba smiled. "From the looks of it, Jii-chan, does it seem that he will make it?" he seemed concerned. As much as he tried to hide it, it was crystal clear that he was vexed about what happened. "If only we managed to stop them without you getting hurt, Kuroba" he said in his heart. Nevertheless, words could not alter a thing, neither now nor ever...

The doctor attached a breathing mask on Kaito's face, settled the wires, and the screen displayed his heart beats. Kaito's condition was difficult, he was completely out, and no wonder!

"He's in a coma." Jii didn't feel eased; he was worried, anxious, no less. His son's friend was dying in front of his eyes, and he can't help properly. Time was flying; they felt helpless, what could be done!

Seeing the need for a hospital, Nakamori increased the speed to 140 km/hour. Of course the bumps were countless, but he had no other choice. He had to save him.

"Toichi died, but you won't, Kaito-kun. Just hold on" countless thoughts flew in his head; it was a nightmare he feared. Time was running out, what can be done! They knew not.

Meanwhile, in S2...

"Nakamori-Keibu... is anything wrong? Why haven't you arrived yet, we are waiting for you" bid a worried Migori through the phone. "How is Kid?"

"He's... he's in a coma, but we are trying to handle things here. We need some time, half an hour or more. I don't know" the inspector truly cursed his luck. "Prepare everything, we are coming" and he hung up, leaving the S2 doctors worried.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Author: I hope that the story got your Interest ^^

I do Not own Magic Kaito or Detective Conan

I want to give my special thanks to Adm Bale for his help and encouragement. And also a special thanks to all readers. Thank you ^_^

I am looking forward to read your opinions about the story. Arigato for your support :)

PS: Ch 3 updates in few days (max 3 days)


	3. Caught

Taken to S2, the Kaito Kid was now under the control of the Task force…

Gomen for being late from my update date, hope you like this chapter.

PS: I added scenes and stuff, so if you saw it before, see it again :) Things are different from what you last saw. And if you are new, read perfectly fine, and wait for ch 4 update.

Enjoy, and please review. Thanks for all your supports. :)

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Chapter 3: ****Caught **

Since Kid was shot, and the police were concerned, they wanted to save him_ protect him_in fact. They were stunned, and worried. Finally, the hospital was ahead.

Between the trees, there was a tunnel leading underground, the Van went inside.

"Open the doors!" the inspector shouted, Hakuba and Jii did so, thus allowing three doctors to get inside the Van.

Approximately seeming of the same age, they seemed worried. Of course, they knew not that the man lying half dead before their eyes was the Kaito Kid, but were only told that he was a targeted officer. The first doctor, Shon, brought up the carriage, laying the boy on it carefully, as the second one connected the breathing tubes.

"Okay, get him down" the third one ordered as they brought the carriage outside. Directly they took him to the emergency room and began to operate.

Nakamori and Jii Konosuke, seemed vexed. They knew it well; they saw it, didn't they? The blood, all that blood! If Kaito doesn't die from the crash, he will die from the vast blood loss.

"Jii?" Ginzo began. "Do, Do you think he'll make it?" his tone was sad; he was bewailing putting Kaito in all this.

The old man was silent for a minute. "I hope so." was all he said. "It's a miracle he didn't die during his crash! But in any case, we can't tell for sure. God knows!" he seemed bewailing. "Anyhow, are you sure they won't find him here? Is he going to be safe?"

"Yes, don't worry. For all we know, they took the bait for now, so Kaito Kid must not show up. He'll be safe here, and until he wakes up, things would be over. We'll stop that syndicate..."

"But what will Kaito do? He won't_"

"Kaito-Kun won't know. He's done enough, he should rest now; he needs it if he wants to make it." Ginzo looked at the ER sign. It has been on for three hours, and the doctors didn't confirm anything. Was he okay? Did anything go wrong? Those questions kept troubling our inspector for a long time. Kaito was like a son to him, he didn't want him to die. "Just let me protect you" he said to himself. "It'll be over before you wake"

Kaito Kid, who usually escapes when the police arrive, did not move when they reached his crashing site. Hakuba knew it well; his classmate always makes the run if he could. But this time, it was beyond his ability. He wouldn't wake, not matter how many times Hakuba called him, he reserved motionless, completely out, as if he was dead. Nothing troubled our friends more than seeing the smiling thief weak and dying.

Who would have thought what his intentions were? If Ginzo knew, he would have helped him, he would have protected him. No, Kaito wouldn't be where he was now. In the emergency room, hanging between life and death! He wouldn't be in all this now, but one question lies. What will he do when he wakes? Whether waking soon or after months, will he escape them? Kaito wants nothing more than his friends' safety. He won't put them at risk; he'll try to stop the black syndicate on his own, surely, no less. That was what troubled Nakamori at the moment. "Will he accept our help now that we know that the Kaito Kid is not a criminal, but the law's friend?" he thought at mind.

What will happen? No one had an answer to these questions! One fact remains, Kid was caught, not in the way Ginzo hoped it to be. He wanted to catch Kid without anyone getting hurt, but was that the current situation? No, kid was almost murdered last night, there is a murderer-a whole killing syndicate-out there, and Kaito was struggling between both worlds. Which world will he go to? They just hope he'll stay in this one, and not dwell in that of the dead.

So far, no one came out; no one laid the good news. They feared that. Ginzo knew one thing, whoever, whatever Kaitou Kid was, he won't let him out of his sight. True, the boy on the operating table was his friend's son, but it doesn't change the fact that Kid was still in his custody. He won't let him escape, no, surely not. He will keep him in S2 until he is okay, until he is back on his feet, and until the syndicate is gone once and for all.

Kudo Shinichi was still there, thinking in silence. He also was conserved for the white thief. Regardless of his intentions, Kid should have went to the police. "No, why should he have? Didn't I keep this secret to myself because I didn't want them to get hurt? Kid did the same; he only wanted to save everyone from the black organization. He couldn't tell the police, it'll risk their lives. Furthermore, anyone connected to them will parish.

Striking three in the morning, still no answer, their eyes began to close. Too long, it seemed. "Someone tell us what's happening!" they thought. But Jii knew how difficult it was. The nine bullets wounds Kaito took, need a long time to be stitched and purified. If one bullet wound usually needs thirty minutes_ maybe more_ than how come if they were nine, not to forget the server damages and interior head bleeding Kaito endured?

Six hours, and still no change. Everyone was tired. The first crew doctors couldn't stay for long, another crew went to continue the procedure. The four were asleep, seated in the corridor, tired, beat, and concerned even in their dream. The Doctors did not wake them; they went to the ER and pursued the operation. Following three hours, finally it was done.

When Ginzo woke up at eight in the morning. Rubbing his sleepy eyes, "Nine hours!" he repeated stunningly as the news knocked the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yes, it took long, but don't worry." said Shon as they walked across the rooms. He took them far, three floors below the ground, to an isolated room at the back. "He was severely damaged, but we managed to avert the bleeding. He is still out, resting." he pressed a button, dialed the code, and the door opened making a peep. "He is okay for now, but nothing rests sure."

There on the white bed, laid the boy, senseless, comatose, and beat. More than 'tired' said his face. He did not wake, only stayed in the 'seeming dead' state. The life support was attached, his heart beats displayed on the monitor, and he was nowhere near okay.

Hakuba and Kudo where the first to enter observing in silence. What'll happen now? They knew not. Kudo got next to Kaito, of course because he was still physically small, he could not see well.

Nakamori entered and closed the door after the doctor left. They walked to The Kaito Kid, silent and worried. The later was, as I said earlier, in a coma. His heart beats below normal, and he looked pale. Kudo finally got the chance to see his rival's face.

"You are in big trouble now, Kid" he gazed at the senseless man sad for what Kid was in now. Nakamori did not know whether to approve or deny. Kid was a criminal in the police's eyes. He cannot let this pass without being judge, and that, was hard for Ginzo.

Jii did not sit down, he did not add a word to their conversation, and he just kept his limits up.

"Jii-chan, sit down." The young detective bid with a warm smile. "Thank you for helping us"

Jii sat, silent for a second then smiled. "It's the least I can do for young master Kaito. And the least for Toichi. It's not like he has anyone else now."

"What do you mean? And his mother, where is she?" Hakuba held in concern, surprised to hear that.

"Chikage is in Rome now" Jii replied, yet looked vexed.

"Won't we inform her about kuroba-kun's condition, keibu?"

"No, Hakuba-kun. Currently no one can tell her anything. She... she had an accident last month, and she is in a coma, she hasn't woken up since." Ginzo was silent for a while. "Jii-chan, have you heard any news about her?"

The old man did not answer. What could he say? "Yes, I heard. She is with us because she was almost murdered" No, he couldn't tell them she was targeted too. Moreover, he couldn't tell them that he is the assistant of both Kaito Kids, or that Chikage was the famous Phantom lady.

Both Phantoms were knocked down, and Jii was still up trying to free the current Kid from the police, but, it is never an easy task on his own.

"I heard she is recovering, but we don't know when she will wake up. It'll take her some time; she was badly injured in the accident." was all he managed to recruit a lie.

"I see. Do inform me when she is okay." Ginzo bid and stood up. He walked to Kaito, with sad eyes. His figure said it all: "Fight it, Kaito-kun. Don't leave us too"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The Doctors outside the room were conversing about the 'officer's' condition. Moreover, they knew not how to make him survive throughout the night; no one knew!

Shon was sad, "He's just a child..."

They approved him. "We'll try our best, Doctor. We won't let a child die while we can do something" they gave an assuring smile.

"He'll be on his feet in a month or so, I am sure" another one smiled.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Jii-chan went outside the room and went to the rest room. He knocked his fist to the wall, little tears in his eyes. "Bocchama, how on earth are you going to survive this? How on earth will you wake up? Why did I agree to put you in all this! Why!" he paused for a moment.  
Toichi-san, why did you instruct him to all this…we all knew he'll be killed at some point..."

"He'll be okay"

Jii-chan turned, and saw a young man by the door. Wearing black from up to down with a hat on his head, he laid himself at the door having one leg in front of the other, he gave him hope. "Our leader won't give up easily. He'll fight it, I am sure. Just stay with him, until we are sure of his safety. I will find a way to take him once we can move him"

Jii approved. "All right, just don't let him die"

"There is no way in Heavens that I will allow that to happen! And Kaito won't let us down, he won't give up; not after reaching this far. Now, return to the others, I will keep an eye on the syndicate."

"Whenever you need my help, ask and I will come quick. I'll go check on Mrs. Kuroba later" And he went to kaito's room.

Caught and under the mercy of the Cops, Kaito who is currently hanging between life and death, knowing not what will await him when he wakes up, the 'Good party' wavered between arresting the white thief and being on his side.

And the poor thief, ignorant of everything around him, laid there unconscious on that bed. At least, he was not feeling his pain now. That was the only thing that brought comfort to the people around him.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Hope you enjoyed it, not much added though. Don't forget to review :)**

**Arigato . Ch 4… in five days max and that will be the end of the updates, so I will upload ch 13 afterwards :)**

**I do NOT Own Magic Kaito -_-**


	4. Aoko's Secret

**Chapter 4:**Aoko's Secret

Hakuba observed the wall for a moment, merely thinking of everything. The syndicate might recognize him and Conan if they ever cross paths soon; especially that the boy had shown his face in many newspapers. But nothing was ever clear…

Suddenly, the door opened and two figures stood beside it.

"Meguri" Ginzo stood eager and went to greet him. "Did it go well?"

"Yes, I talked with the hospital; it'll stay between us alone. They are sending a new doctor soon, he will look after Kid. Anyhow, how is he by the way?" Meguri bid as he looked at the thief.

"He is still unconscious. I don't know much, but his condition is quit critical. He has only little time to hint out if he will make it"

"What!"

Nakamori turned. "I am sorry, Hakuba-kun. But I am not sure myself. Kaito-kun took a lot of damage; he won't recover in a month or so. It's best if he stays down until for a while."

"Keibu, will the hospital keep him in a chemical coma?" Takagi, who was standing next to Megure, said eagerly. "I mean, to keep him from escaping"

Ginzo gasped. "For the mean time, no, he is already in a coma. But if he wakes, we all know that nothing can keep him down. So, it's either they will drug him, or paralyze him. But now it's too early for backup plans. Anyhow, Takagi, don't forget to identify people before they come here."

"Yes Keibu, you can count on me." Wataru smiled. Turing to Megure he whispered something and the inspector sustained. "Okay, I will inform you as soon as I am sure of it."

"Okay, but be careful. You and Sato will take the mission."

"Yes" Takagi sustained the added: "Excuse me" and went out closing the door behind him.

"You must be Konosuke Jii, correct?" Juzo walked toward the old man. "Thanks for what you did back there."

Jii smiled in a soft comforted way. "It's the least I can do."

"Since Kuroba-kun will stay here for a while, you don't have to worry about him. If any anything comes up, we will inform you"

"Thank you, keibu."

Suddenly Ginzo felt his phone ringing. "Excuse me" he stood up and walked to the door. "Aoko, is anything wrong?"

"Ahh, no, dad. I was just checking on you. Are you coming tonight?"

"I don't know. I will stay for some unfinished cases. I will probably come back in the morning. Are you calling from school?"

"No dad, I didn't go today. I didn't feel well, so I'm with Ran-chan and her friend, Sonoko Suzuki. If you need anything, tell me, okay?"

"Yes, don't worry, Aoko. Oh! Since Ran-chan is with you, tell her I will bring Conan-kun back before lunch."

"Okay, no problem, just don't let him get in trouble. Tell him it's Ran-chan's order."

"Sure, now, go have fun with your friends. Goodbye dear" and they hung up. As he turned, all eyes were on him. "Wha-what's wrong?" he held in confusion.

"Is Aoko-chan okay?" the young tantie raised. "They could be_"

"Don't worry Hakuba-kun. I haven't told her anything about Kaito-kun, the syndicate won't suspect in her"

"I see."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Say, Aoko, did your father tell you where he and Conan-kun were?"

"No, I'm sorry, he didn't. It's probably another case. But he'll bring the kid over before lunch, so don't worry"

"Speaking of Conan, why did he involve himself in yesterday's case?"

"What case?"

"The Kaito Kid murder" Sonoko sobbed. "How did you easily forget..."

"I am sorry, Kaito Kid escaped my mind completely. I know from dad that Conan and Kid have a challenge and a history, so he might be investigating the case." Aoko looked away. "What's a child like him interested in, other than crimes?"

"Trust me I have no idea" Sonoko frowned. "He's a weird kid, no doubt."

"Sonoko!" Ran gradually blamed her. "He's just a smart boy, he likes to investigate. That's all."

Aoko minded not want the two were discussing, she only saw Conan on the newspapers, and once when her new friends introduced her to him and Kogoro last week. She had much important things to worry about; and knowing Aoko's transparent side, she couldn't hide her concern.

"What's wrong Aoko-chan? Is anything bothering you?" Ran raised worried about the poor girl. "You seem... sad"

"N-no, I'm fine."

"Oh come on, you can tell us" Sonoko gave a kind trusting smile. "What happened?" then her eyes spotted something shinny. "Oh!" she help the girl's had. "What a beautiful ring! Who's the lucky guy?"

Aoko smiled. "Kaito-kun"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Meanwhile, at Ekoda high school, class B-2...

"Okay class, back to your seats" said the teacher as she sat herself down. "I see empty desks, where is Kuroba Kaito?"

Akako let out a sudden answer without thinking. "He's" then paused. "He's still in Rome performing tricks and stuff with his friends"

"Did he say when he is coming back, Koizumi Akako? It's been two months since he left"

"No, he didn't say anything, miss."

"Let's hope he'll be back before the finals." the teacher opened her book.

"Finals!" everyone dropped his face. Finals was never pleasing-nor was any other exam- in fact.

"Nakamori Aoko and Hakuba aren't here either?" the woman looked wondering. "I understand Kuroba's situation, but Aoko is always the first to come here. And Hakuba is never late! Why aren't they here?"

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen her since Friday" said keiko. "She left me a message this morning saying she won't come today. But she didn't say why or when she will come back"

The teacher gasped. But Akako suddenly caught a theory. "Hey, maybe she's with_" however, she was silenced by Keiko. The later warned her and smiled. "Oh right!"

"So, let's begin with our lesson, open page 149"

After the day was over, Keiko rushed to speak to Akako before she leaves. "Akako-chan!" she called and the later stopped waiting for her to catch up. "I am sorry; but I have need to talk to you about something. Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure. Feel free." Akako kept her dead gestures. Walking like a thief, saying nothing. "So, what was it you want to talk about?"

"It's about Aoko-chan and Kuroba-kun. It's really odd Aoko didn't come today. You're right; maybe she went to see him. It's been a month since she last saw Kaito-kun, and they have been engaged for some time. She might miss him"

"She would die for him." Akako prattled. "What! It's true, she loves him a lot. I am surprised Kuroba actually proposed to her. Anyhow, they seem busy lately."

"Yes. I hope they come back soon. I miss Kaito-kun too" she looked sad then blushed.

"Yeah, school is boring without his daily tricks. Even Nakamori-san misses his comments and tricks. Who would have thought those magnets would attract."

Keiko smiled. "It's always said that who keeps annoying you, loves you. Here's my stop, see you tomorrow, Akako-chan" they waved saying their goodbyes and went to their homes.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Nakamori-keibu, I will be heading back to the station, if anything happens, just inform me and I will be here right away."

"Sure, thanks, Megure-Keibu. I will fill you in about Kuroba's case later" with that, Megure left, and the four were solo at last. "Conan-kun, after an hour, I will drop you at the Mori residence."

"Hai" said Kudo in his childish tone. "Did Ran-neechan say anything?"

"No, but she's with my daughter. They are probably shopping."

"Keibu, I think Aoko should know about Kaito"

"I cannot tell here, it'll put her life at sake."

"But Keibu, considering she and him, she has to know"

"Hakuba, what are you talking about?"

"He means that since my daughter and Kaito-kun are engaged, she should know what happened to him. I know that she will freak out when she hears that he is in the federal hospital, but she will freak more when she realizes he is her worse enemy"

"She is already worried that Kaito is gone to Rome for performing, we cannot keep this from her. He's her future husband, what if something happens to him?

"You are right"

"I am! Ahh of course I am."

Kudo's head turned 70 degrees. "This guy is unbelievable"

"I will tell her." and he began to call her. But the voice reply asking for him to leave a message. "Aoko, can you come here today? I have something important to tell you."

"She is not answering? That's even weirder."

"Hakuba-kun, would you stop doing that? I am already worried enough here." the first sustained. "Say, does Mori Ran know about Kudos secret?"

"No"

"Okay then." Ginzo thought for a moment. "Conan-kun, Jii-chan, let's go. I will drop you off at your homes, and I'll go to pick up Aoko."

"Conan, be careful. Keibu, I will stay here with Kuroba, I'll wait until you come back"

With that, the three left, leaving solo Hakuba in the room. The later bent down, thinking hard what to do. Almost immediately, he received a call. "Aoko?" and he answered.

"Hakuba, what's wrong? Tell me, dad said there is something important, but I can't reach him. Where are you?"

"Nakamori-san, it's about Kaito-kun. I'll come and pick you up in ten mins, there is something you should know."

"Alright. I am waiting for you, I will be home soon."

And so, Hakuba took his belongings and went outside. He took a taxi until he reached his grandmother's car and went directly to his classmate.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

At the Nakamori residence, he picked her up and returned back to S2. Leading her downstairs, she kept asking a billion questions. He did not tell her. "Wait and you will know" clearly that made her worried. "Kuroba-kun, had an accident earlier, last night."

Her eyes widen. "Oh Kami!" her tears almost feel hanging on the edge of her eyes. "Is he..."

Hakuba stopped near a door, his face down; he knew not what to say. She stood there anticipating the worst. "See for yourself" and he opened the door wide open.

Aoko stood, shocked, for a moment. Her hands covering her mouth, she couldn't but cry. She ran quickly-followed by Hakuba- inside. "Kaito!" but he didn't wake, pale and weak, she could see him. Her tears flew one after the other, running down like a stream. "I thought it was true...I felt they got to you"

"What are you talking about, Nakamori-san?"

She whipped her tears. "I knew that he was... I knew, but I thought they didn't get to him…"

"WHAT! You knew he was...he is..."

"Yes, I knew he is The Kaito Kid. I knew it before he proposed. He told me everything...that's why he left, because they targeted his mother..."

Hakuba's eyes widen. He didn't know Chikage was targeted. "How long have you know?"

"Almost three months ago, he told me, and I kept his secret. Hakuba-kun, is he going to be okay? Please tell me" her tears ascending. "Will he make it?"

Hakuba said nothing. "I don't know" he bid after a moment. "It rests on him to decide."

He asked her to sit down, which she did. She kept her sight on the boy; watching him 'sleeping'. Her tears would fall again, but she tried to contain them. Kaito was still, even if he wanted to talk, the tub would prevent him.

The accident left multiple scars and wounds on his face, regardless of the few thousands on his body. However, it was too early to determine if our fellow thief would open his eyes. Kami knows, it might be months before he does so. And that was hard on Aoko; very hard!

"He'll be okay, I am sure. Don't worry, Kuroba is strong, he'll wake before you know it!"

"Demo, he's-" she stopped for a moment. "He's ganna be in big trouble…and he won't like it" She smeared her tears.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 4 finally over. Sorry if it sounded lame so far, it'll get better when the new doctor comes ^^

Please review :)

I DON'T own Magic Kaito or Detective Conan. Hope you enjoyed it. ^^


	5. A Suspicious Doctor

**Chapter 5:** **A Suspicious Doctor**

"What do you mean it depends on him? He's in a coma, Hakuba-kun, what can he do?" her teary eyes said no other words rather than her sorrow for Kaito. If only he hadn't been so high, he wouldn't have been badly hurt. She observed his arms; wrapped in bandages, showing blueness due to his broken arm. He was no where near okay, she new it well. The doctors can lie all they want to make them think Kaito was okay, but Hakuba and Aoko knew well that it was the oposite.

"His case is difficult, Nakamori-chan. But it doesn't mean he won't make it either. He just needs to rest for a while, until he can get back on his feet."

"Hakuba-kun, do you possibly think the police will let him make one move lay low get on his feet?" quite ironic, it was. She was right. They won't let him move a muscle for sure. Probably, because his reputation preceedes him. "Kaito can escape in a blink of an eye"

"Not with those wounds" he looked down. "I've seen them myself. There is no way he can get up or walk before a couple of weeks, or at least until his legs can carry him without pain."

Aoko added no word to his; she reserved reticent and focused her thoughts on the boy. In her mind, she bewailed what happened. "If only you hadn't been out there...If only you didn't go after them..." surely, even though her classmate could not read her thoughts, he knew that what she was going through was hard. "Say, Hakuba, did dad tell you anything about the case?"

"No, but we are trying to find the organization secretly. They already, like everyone else, think that Kuroba is dead. And that is better, for now, no one will be on his case. We can keep him as far as possible from them"

"Quite true"

They turned around. "Who are you?"

"I am doctor Dave, responsible for this patient's condition. And who are you?" The man was tall, blue eyes, blond hair, and quite good looking. He seemed nice, they thought. A doctor? Well, better than someone else.

"I am Sagura Hakuba, private detective. And this is Aoko Nakamori."

"Ah, so you are inspecting this case? I mean, the one behind you"

"Me? No, I am... I was just here for help. By any chance, do you know about him, or private info the police won't give out?"

"That is only for other doctors. I know who Kaito-kun is." the man smiled. "I have been informed of his case, and Nakamori-keibu has given me his case. Any how, are you two familiar with him?"

"Of course, he is our classmate, I am sure Nakamoru-keibu has given you that information. I am correct?"

"Certainly. I was just making sure you were not impostor or Kid's assistants. Please, do sit down. You seem tired, young detective. You have been waiting here all night, not to forget, having operating on Kid."

Aoko's eyes widen. "Hakuba-kun, is that true?" He approved.

"What you and that old man did, saved the boys life. He had lost too much blood, and if you hadn't acted out, he would have been dead in a moment. Now, enough of this. Sit down, rest a bit. I will perform some check ups."

They did as told whilst he made his check ups. "He is somewhat stable for now. But just in case, I will keep him on morphine effect."

"Is it too bad, Doctor Dave? Does it appear to you if he can make it?"

"Miss Aoko, for now, nothing is sure. There is the 36 hours policy; if the patient survives them, he might have a chance of making it. However, Kaito's case... here, is out-most difficult. The 36 hours doesn't apply on him."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Conan-kun, oh thank Kami you are here. Thank you, Nakamori-keibu, for bringing him back here"

"Don't mention it, Ran-chan." the inspector smiled. "I am sorry for worrying you about him. Goodbye Conan-kun." and just before leaving, he remembered something. "I am sorry, but have you seen Aoko?"

"Ammm... yes, she left a little while ago. Hakuba-kun came and picked her up"

"Re-really! Oh, okay. Thank you, sorry again." with that, he left and Ran closed the door. "Conan-kun, we are going to head back home in an hour or two." he child approved with a big "Hai" and ran to the other room here Sonoko was sitting reading a fashion magazine. Perhaps trying to busy herself with something.

"Oi, Conan-kun, where have you been? We were worried about you!"

Nope, he didn't believe her for a sec. She! worried about him? No way. "I was with Hakuba-kun and Aoko's father." he said it like a innocent child. They actually believe his foolish acts until now. But for how long?

"Yeah yeah, always snooping into some murder case, as usual. Say Conan, if you don't quit that habit of yours, you'll become an addicted detective in the future."

Kudo's head bend in his mind. "I already am" he thought in his heart. "Didn't uncle Mori come with you here?"

"No, now go to your room. Don't give those questions with me" she glared. "Ran!" she yelled. "Don't forget the popcorn and soda"

Now he was bored. He left them be and went to a room sitting there in silence thinking of the up comings. He was more concerned about 1412, Aoko, Sagura, and Ginzo. They are alone in S2, and who knows when the black organization will set it's claws again on someone else.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Hello, Doctor Dave" called Ginzo on his way to S2. The later picked up and said hello. "Have you went to room 12 or yet?"

"Yes and I made my examinations on the boy. Are you coming back here soon?"

"Yes, I will be back in about an hour or so. Please, don't let my daughter leave. And if anything happens with Kid, inform me."

With that, they closed, and Dave returned to the two classmates. He sat down observing the variations on the screen. For a second, Hakuba could see fear in the man's eyes. Or was it regret? He couldn't easily tell. Thus he raised the question.

"It's okay. I am just... thinking. It is really unfair what happened to the boy. To be honest, I don't think he will wake or even remember what happened. From the test results, it seems, that the head wounds he received is enough to produce amnesia or partial memory loss. But as for waking up, it might be months before he opens his eyes."

"I see" Hakuba took a pause. "Let's just hope he will be okay when he wakes." he turned his sight at Aoko. She was looking down at her knees tightening in her skirt. "Aoko, are you okay?" he asked gently. "He'll be okay, he's Kuroba for crying out laud!"

Aoko slightly smiled to that. She swept that last tear. "You're right. Kaito is tough. Kid doesn't fall easily."

The man smiled in himself. "Kids" he thought. "They never give up. Well, Kaito, don't disappoint them. They are looking forward to seeing you okay and well."

Then the door opened revealing a man, not to old, and quite familiar he seemed to the kids.

"Ah, Kudo-kun, you finally got out" Dave smiled. "It took you a while."

"Kudo?" Hakuba asked.

"I am sorry, Dave. I had some unfinished work." the man turned and took off his cap. "You must be Sagura Hakuba, pleasure to meet you" and they shook hands. "I am Yosaku Kudo, Shinichi's father."

"Aha, I see. Pleasure to meet you as well"

"Weren't you out of state?" Aoko raised. "what?" she looked at Hakuba. "It's what dad said."

"Yes, I was. But I came back when I saw the news." Yosaku bid.

"What news?" Aoko posed.

"That of the Kaito Kid's murder. I have to admit, I was surprised. I knew Kid doesn't fall easily. So I came to check out."

Dave smiled. "Quite as expected from you, Kudo. Still in the past."

"Excuse me, but what do you mean?" the girl wondered.

"Well, Kudo here was the first detective to investigate the Kaito Kid's case. Like his son, he was trying to capture him."

"Yeah, and I almost succeeded. Anyhow, let's see what we'll do with Kid's son. The police will surely keep him hidden for a while, correct?"

"Certainly. He was almost murdered, they can't leave him in any hospital." Dave bid and walked back to the boy. "And your son seems to have figured him out. Well, his identity at least."

Kudo smiled. "I've heard that he never would have, if Kaito-kun wasn't targeted. Well, let's give the subject a break, and let Kaito rest. I am sure you three already kept talking like bees over his head."

They laughed. Later they sat down, not speaking for about ten minutes.

"So?"

"Bored aren't you, Nakamori-chan?" Dave asked.

"Yes, very much."

"Why aren't you in school?"

Aoko smiled. "I got away." Hakuba stared surprised. "Just Kidding. I didn't go because I had a bad hunch, and a friend wanted to meet me at twelve."

"I see. Who's the friend?"

"That would be non of your busyness Hakuba-kun." she blathered. "Anyhow, I should get going now." she smiled then whispered to Hakuba: "If anything happens, tell me. Watch Kaito please"

"Sure" the later smiled. "I wont even let it out of my sight. Be careful, Aoko-chan"

"I am sorry, Miss Aoko, but your father said you should stay here" Dave said in regret. "You might as well cancel on your friend."

She dropped her head. "Dad, wait till you get hear" and they laughed from their hearts. "Okay, I'll stay, it's still 11."

A sound was suddenly heard. Dave got up and walked away. He picked his phone and said: "Yes? ...Oh, no I haven't forgot...Don't worry, I will deal with it. I will call you later. I have work to do now. Ja na."

Shortly he returned to them. Kudo gave him the serious look, but Dave said nothing. He sat down, with a mien of 'it's okay' as he looked at the novelist.

"Well, it seems quiet here." he walked to Kaito and observed. "At least, he's okay." Dave approved.

"Say, Kudo-kun, did you know that Kuroba was the current Kid?"

"What makes you think so, Hakuba-kun? It's true that I was trying to figure out who Kid 1 was, but it doesn't mean that I knew who the second was. Anyhow, one thing for sure, I doubt Kaito-kun would easily accept this"

"He'll probably pull out another trick and vanish, but he cannot get far. Rest assure. And even if, we'll find him"

"What makes you so sure, Hakuba?" Aoko raised.

"I have my ways" the young boy smiled. "It's not hard to follow someone. Besides, he won't get to far, not with those"

Aoko said nothing, only averting herself from being sad. "keep a good poker face" she thought. "Kaito, I am sure you can find your way out, but not now, please. Rest first, then everything will be solved. If not, they'll help you out of here"

Neither Kudo nor Dave added a word, butHakuba was not even looking. Everyone would realize that the situation they were in was troubling her. It was her fiancee who was caught and lying between life and death.

"Chill out, he'll wake up before you know it" Hakuba smiled. "He'll be okay. He won't leave his fiancee behind" and he winked.

The others were... well.. see for yourself

"Fiancee?" there eyes widen. "Your-your'e engaged!"

"Ye-yes, why is anything wrong with that?" she looked confused.

"It's.. it's just new to me. Chikage-chan did not mention something as good as this"

"Gomenasai, but she herself could not tell. We did want you know who to figure us out. So, not many knew about it."

"It's okay. Congratulations, Aoko-chan. Remind me to congratulate Kaito-kun when he comes to" and they smiled.

"Arigato, Kudo-kun" she smiled softly.

The doctor was still in shock. "My! Who would have thought. Just few years ago, they were kids and playing around. Now, I am sure Kaito cared about her" he thought and looked at Kudo. The later smiled back at him.

"Say, Miss Nakamori, how long have you two been engaged?"

"About three months, Dr. Dave." was her reply with a soft smile.

"Where are you two getting married, in jail?" Hakuba fooled around, his smile reached his ears.

"Shut up" she said giving the big scary chibi Aoko face. "I'll figure it out." she calmed. "If anything, you are responsible for decorating it there, Hakuba-kun" the later's mien fell. "Of course it's not in prison. And you won't be invited if you continue kidding like this. When Kaito wakes, you can ask him yourself."

"I doubt he'll even tell me when or where."

"Yeah, you are annoying for an enemy. I won't blame him"

"Hey!" Hakuba somewhat raised his voice.

Aoko and Kudo laughed hard, however, Hakuba sat down again and pulled a smile. Well, at least the mood wasn't gloomy anymore.

Meanwhile, Dave got himself busy with his phone, texting someone for about a minute or five, then reobserved the rest.

He then texted:

Yes, don't worry. I will watch him. Keep a close eye on the partners. I will deal with this case here. Don't let anyone figure you out, Vermouth.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Sorry for being so late with this chapter. Hope you like ^^ don't forget to review.

Kaito is ganna be in big trouble because of that doctor. well, read and you will know ^_*

PS: For those who don't know:

Jap words:

Ja na: Good bye.

Gomenasai: Sorry


	6. Insiders

For those who saw this chapter, I apologize I had made a huge mistake by copying the same chapter. Gomen.

Sorry I was late with this chapter. Hope you like it. And thanks for the followers ^^ enjoy

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Chapter 6: The Spy**

"Who was it, Dr. Dave?" kudo raised as the first sat himself back down.

"A friend of mine, work and those boring matters." he then eyed Hakuba. "What will you give as excuse for Kaito's absence from high school?"

The boy was reticent for a moment. "I...I don't know yet. Nakamori-keibu said we'll have a fake funeral for Kaito to drive the syndicate off his track"

"Yes, I see. Evidently they know the police came to realize his identity. Well, so far, I will write his death certificate; make things as they were. But concerning your friends and classmates, what will they be told?" Dave held as his hand rested near his chin. "It has to be a well told story"

"Surely, of course. We'll spread the word out that he died in an accident."

"But Hakuba-kun, that won't work. Everyone knows that Kaito can disappear fast before anyone can see him. The accident just seems...not well enough" Aoko bid as she took her eyes off him and observed in silence. "Think of something good enough to fit what we'll do with a fake body"

"We'll say he was at the heist with the police inspecting the Kaito Kid case..." kudo said then proceeded. "and when the random shouting took place, Kaito-kun was shot"

"Well enough"

They turned back to see who spoke. "Dad, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with the FBI investigating the officers that were attacked?"

"I postponed that case. For Now, Kaito-kun is all that is on my mind." the inspector walked closer. "Kudo-kun, I'm glad you two came." they shook hands and sat down. "Aoko, I spoke with a friend of yours, she called me to check for your absence today, I told her that you were sick."

"Okay. I'll form an illness by tomorrow" they laughed as she said that. "Anyhow, if anything happens with Kaito, I don't care if I am in school, you tell right away"

Ginzo rubbed his neck. "Of course dear, I will."

Hakuba received a call, thus he went outside to answer it.

"Miss Aoko, it has been a while since we last met. I hope little Kaito didn't annoy you with his tricks." Kudo smiled.

"On the contrary, I love his tricks. He thought me a few. People really see the trouble-maker in him, but he is really nice and calm."

"He gets bored a lot, I know. Just like when he was 6, he didn't leave a person he didn't perform his pranks on" yet Dave said nothing only observing the two. "Is your relationship with him going good?"

"Of course. He understands me well, he won't prank much, he know's he'll get it if he annoys me." she smiled softly. "To tell the truth, Kaito and I aren't engaged. We're actually ...married"

Eyes widen. "Re-really?"

"Yes, three months ago. Only dad, Jii-chan, a friend, and were there. With the whole syndicate on his tail, they'll take advantage of our relation. You know, same old same old. Just, don't let anyone know, especial Hakuba-kun, he'll never stop teasing Kaito"

"Not a word." they sustained with a smile.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Later that day, the Kaito Kid partners were on the move.

"We have to find a way to get Kaito out of the hospital" Jii-cahn said. He wore a black hoodie and black pants. His face was hidden between the shadows and so was his fellow friend.

The later sustained. "Yes, I've got a friend on our side. He'll protect Kid from inside, but, he doesn't know when or how we will enter to save him."

"1411, I know we only have one shot, if we fail, they'll shift him elsewhere. so..."

"We better not fail, 1211." they rode their motorcycles heading towards S2. "Remember your part of the plan. Meet ya at the roof"

They parted as 1411 was now inside the corridor. He pulled his mask on, disguised as doctor Wiver, co-doctor of . After skimming up the place, he went inside and was rapidly noticed by the four inside. "Hello everyone."

"Hello Jack. How's the results?" Dave held. "Is all going well?"

"They came negative, doctor. I'm afraid Kuroba-kun will be here for a while. He's too damaged to be shifted anywhere"

"Shifted?" both Kudo and Hakuba repeated. "Why?"

Jack was silent for a moment. His eyes went to Dave, however, the later said nothing. "Kuroba-kun cannot stay here. The police will send him to PS3; it's safer there. However, if they move him, his wounds will open and thus forming major blood loss. The worst part is, the damage in his spinal cord provoke immediate death"

Hakuba's eyes widen, Aoko was frozen in fear, and Kudo was the combination of both.

"Which is why," Dave began. "Kaito-kun must not move not even one centimeter. We denied the authorization to have him moved. Both police headquarters agreed to send backup to avert the syndicate from finding him here"

"Exactly" the other doctor bid. "Three officers will be on guard tonight. They won't leave Kuroba alone; thus security will be high"

"Perfect, Jack. And I will put him in deep unconscious state, If ever he might wake up... he won't go anywhere."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Okay men, guard this room well. I don't want anyone in or out. Understood?" said a furious worried Nakamori. "If anyone suspicious comes, avert him from entering"

The guards, two outside and one inside, took their positions in full seriousty. They were armed, no less. Surveillance cameras everywhere, never to be noticed or tampered with.

The first few hours went by, and it was around 3 in the morning. The guards didn't step into dream land; though they were somewhat sleepy, they didn't resign.

"This is B4, no one suspicious yet" one of them said.

"B9, affirmative. None here either."

Silence consumed the rejoin as well as darkness. It was the first time kid did not elude. Even his partners were worried; they had to rescue him one way or another.

"Area 13, negative"

"Area 17, negative"

"F7 and 8, negative, no sign of kid's partners or the syndicate"

Nakamori felt assured somewhat. "Okay men, keep your eyes wide open." with that he left and keep his eyes on the blue screens inside the dark room lit only by those screens. "Kaito-kun, I won't let them find you" he said to himself. He observed his friend's son, lying there, semi dead. He bewailed not knowing what both Toichi and Kaito went through. He couldn't aid them, why? "I was responsible for the second division, why couldn't you have told me, Toichi? I could have helped you, I could have saved you. Kaito... will die because I was to selfish trying to stop Kid instead of realizing what this boy was going through..." he rubbed his hair hard. "I should have known..."

Before Nakamori-keibu could complete his thoughts, he lost contact with Camera 12. "B4, do u copy? B4?" no answer came. "To all unites, send backup to patient 64"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The door swung open and a man went in. "They call this security?" he looked behind him at the three drugged guard. "Useless. Well, let's finish this here. Kaito Kid, you thought it was over, huh? Well, I couldn't believe you died just like that"

He walked forward to the penalized boy and took out a small metallic silver box from his jacket. He opened it and stood by Kid's left shoulder; he removed the breathing tube, and put something in his mouth. "Let's see you escape from this. We made it especially for you, Kuroba-boy" he smiled wickedly. Holding a pillow up, he approached and covered Kid's face tightening hard.

"FBI, Step away from the Kaito Kid" lights hit the man hard. Twenty men ahead of him. "Put the pillow down, and stand your hands behind your back" said Ginzo almost yelling.

The man smiled. "Looks like your are too late, inspector" he got out his gun and started to shoot everyone. "What the...?"

"You can't kill us when we are wearing bulletproof vests"

"How about... A shot in the head?" he raised his eye brow. "Dodge this" he shot multiple times.

As the smoke cleared, he was gone, leaving solo the screen's beats heard. Quickly the doctors came in and tried everything they could. "It's not working" helplessly they looked at each other. Kaito's heat beats began to settle down. "We're losing him..."

"No we won't!" Dave came and shocked the young lad with high currency. "Come on, son" several times he tried, yet useless. "Kaito.." he could almost cry.

The boy began to usher in deep pain. Grinning his teeth and tightening his fingers on the sheets, he would almost scream.

"Morphine NOW!" they shouted, but before the substance could reach them, they realized something weird happening. "He's...shri..shrinking!?" eye's confusingly wide open.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Before the syndicate member could disappear, he heard the final heart beats resting down. He knew Kid is now dead. "It's done. Both Silver bullets are down, Chief"

The laughter was clearly heard from the back of the seat. "Well done, Snake. You can go now"

The later excused and left the office. "Does he ever turn the lights on?" he thought to himself. "Well, at least, those brats are out of our way"

"I couldn't agree you more"

"Chianti, what are you doing here?" he asked her in a cold tone. "Where is your team?"

"Gin and Vodka are taking care of loose ends. Korn and I have been assigned to impersonate two FBI members, for now. Now currently we have another disguise to deal with"

"Well, do you job, and I will deal with mine"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}[}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Sonoko switched on the TV awaiting any good shows to start. "It's so boring. Nothing funny is on." she kept flipping. "Oh, what's this?"

"We interrupt this show to bring in the latest attacks on the police headquarters... This morning at 3 a.m a police officer was murdered by an unknown poison. Resources say it was a well made poison that left no trace in the blood; thus, could not be identified. Now the police are more concerned about how to avert this poison from killing anyone else..." rapidly Sonoko changed the channel.

"More police murders?! When will this end! I don't get it, they were after Kid, so why are they killing officers now?"

Yet her question could find no answer no matter how many times she thought of excuses or bright ideas. She knew nothing about the subject, how could she, and the case is confidential? No information ever escaped the headquarters until the day the syndicate started sniping out FBI members and police officer. It was a matter of security breakage; systems were easily hacked and information was exposed to these ruthless murderers. Safety, now something that cannot be provided, was beginning to go into the museum.

Outside, no one would know what would happen. Random deaths everywhere, Explosions even after midnight, Warnings expanded every region, calling people to reserve cautious and at home at all times.

Nevertheless, no one could stay foot and watch the citizens being hunted down; well, it's what they thought. It wasn't citizens that were targeted, no! They were FBI and double agents. The syndicated started to eliminated every person amongist them that was suspicious or acting on his or her own. Furthermore, the percentage decreased greatly.

The syndicate leader was pretty much concerned with the number of traitor arising. "If this keeps up, we won't have any members left." he turned to his most loyal comrades. "It looks like I can only trust you seven." they were silent for a moment. They were dead serious to end their problems; they were feed up from the traitors as well. "Chianti, Korn, Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Snake, "

"And who is the seventh member, chief?" Chianti posed, she saw the stares expanding from her comrades. "What? I didn't say anything wrong! We should know who we are working with"

"Surely" the mysterious man said. "I will send him to your aid tomorrow night, and be sure to affirm the boy's death!"

"Yes, Chief!" and they existed the dark room, each carrying out his part of the orders. Chianti and Korn were, as always, a team. Whilst Gin and Vodka were the second team, leaving Vermouth and the unknown member to be the third team. Snake, as usual, worked alone. All of his comrades were killed and arrested by the police; furthermore, he trusts no one else to work with him.

"Fine, let him be on his own. I don't care" Chianti yelled at her comrade. "He'll probably stand in my way!"

"Chianti, don't be mad at him, he's... just too serious" Vermouth gave a smile. "He's been after the Kaito Kid for 20 years! "

"Well, he could be a little thankful" the young sniper prattled. "Well, off to our case, if you need anything, Korn and I are in S2"

"The federal hospital?!"

"Yes" Chianti's eyes showed bragging. "We are spying there. Today we'll check if the Kid died or they're just faking it. Fools, they don't know we know every secret hideout they have." she bragged. "Well, ja na"

"I'll stay in touch" Vermouth went away having a million thought amind. "What do we do now?" she went outside and walked away with a worried mien. "I wonder if He'll come tomorrow!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I know it was long, but it was worth it. xD sorry because of keeping you waiting, my computer jammed and I couldn't get this done with until a week ago. Hope you like it and thanks for following : D


	7. Kaito's Funeral

So, a new member is coming, and the syndicate is out to verify Kid's death. What will happen and what will the police do? Let's find out..

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Ch: 7 Kaito's Funeral**

Inside the federal hospital, a bunch of police officers and guards were on watch, running around like humming bees. Everyone had something to do, and they had to put on their regrets and sad masks.

"Is everything ready?" said Nakamori to the doctor. "Can we take the body now?"

"Yes, it's in the morgue. It'll only take few minutes until they hand it over. When are you going to bury him?" held the doctor skimming over his papers and drawers.

Ginzo was reticent for quite a moment, his sad expression said enough. "In few hours." he took a pause. "His friend's are coming to say they condolences... yet they only believe it's a mere accident. Whatever the case is... we can't change the fact that there is a body a floor below" nothing made him sad more than that. "One boy! One boy I couldn't protect from our problems. What am I going to say to everyone?"

The doctor said nothing, only observing the inspector. "There is nothing to say aside he was murdered during the shooting between the police and the criminals. It's best to not let the students know that the boy was followed... they'll be afraid."

Ginzo nodded. "Yes, it's better this way. Well, I'll go check in on him, say my farewells... need anything?"

"No, thanks." said Dr. Wiver. "..and.. Keibu, my condolences.." yet Ginzo didn't turn, he nodded and thanked him leaving of like someone who just lost everything he cared for in the world.

The later sat down, his hands over his head blocking his eyes with them. "All this just had to happen..if there was another way to protect the boy.."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"All this just had to happen..if there was another way to protect the boy.." sad a sad voice.

Chianti was all eyes and ears, watching through her ruffle from across the street. She could clearly see the big fancy Hospital, with all it's crowded patients and police officers. Her smile was to the back of her head; no one was happier more than her. "Huh! So it is true... you really are dead" she said. "Well, one more thing left" she turned to her partner. "let's go spy in, and check the body ourselves, Korn"

The white haired man sustained, walking slowly with the dropped smile. "Let's go. I'm getting bored of this Kid. Let's approve his death and get on with our job"

She nodded with a smile. "I couldn't agree with you more." and she took her phone out. "Oi, we're going in. I'll leave the rest up to you, watch our back, Gin"

The later's smile was heard through the device. "Okay. We'll listen from the devices on your cloths, hide them well. If anything suspicious happens, don't hesitate to shoot everyone. You have permission from that person" and they hung up.

"Let's begin the game." her face was all murder written over it. "we even have authority to kill everyone in our way.. so, let's go. Vermouth and the sixth member will tag along in the funeral"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Meanwhile, at the morgue...

"Okay, he's all set" said the nurse covered in white. "You may take the body now, I'm done with my report.. my condolences, inspector."

He slightly leaned his head down. "Thank you" and she escorted him to the coffin's room with the carriage slowly walking. She helped him move the body inside the box and left it's door wide open so anyone can have a final look and say his farewells. As she was long gone, Ginzo looked at the lying body in front of him, all cold with blue slightly forming on Kaito's lips and arms. "I'm sorry..." few tears dropped as what the syndicate members could see through the surveillance camera's in that room. "It's all my fault, Kaito-kun... if I was careful enough.. you wouldn't be lying dead in front of me.." he swapped his tears away. "Let's get this done with and have you rest in peace, buddy"

An old man, a doctor maybe, came and made his checkups, and as he was done, he left the body with Ginzo.

Nakamori went closer and stood above the boy. Kaito was cold, blue, and "I can't even... see you like this" he busted into tears. "You look asleep.. but ...I know that you're not..you're dead" he placed his hand above Kaito's, gently running over the freezing hand. "I'm so sorry... Farewell, son"

"Inspector" said a young man wearing black from head to toe. "It's time to take em away. They're waitin for us in the cemetery"

His tone was nothing weird to Ginzo, he was used to the young detective by now. "All right. Let's go"

Down they went, walking ahead while the coffin was carried behind them. It was places in the black car and fastened down to not roll over or fall down. Soon afterwards, the car took off, followed by few ones to the cemetery.

The ceremony began and a bunch of students, detectives and family members were gathered. Aoko's tears didn't stop falling having Keiko beside her consulting her with her tears ascending as well. None of the students could take this "Wilde gun shot" easily.

"It's okay, Aoko.." the little girl said to her. "..it's okay.." she couldn't hide it... No it wasn't okay, Kaito's dead... nothing was okay about that. Aoko had lost her soul mate and that was nothing good to her. Everyone knew how bonded they were and how hard it is to say farewell.

"But it is farewell now" Aoko bid with tears. "He's gone.. all because I told him to come with me to watch dad arrest the Kaito Kid.. it's all my fault.." she was hugged by her friend.

The body was soon prayed on, seen by all the black-dressed gathered people_including the syndicate members, Vermouth and the other unknown man_ then placed carefully and quietly in the ground. The grave digger began to close it with the pile of dirt until the ground was straight and closed. He rested the stone on it with Kaito's name and the day he died in.. February 15

The people came one after the others mutely giving their farewells placing red roses_Kaito's favorite_ on the grave.

It began to rain shortly afterwards, and the visitors began to scatter off home. From behind the trees, stood a serious woman with a look as sharp as an eagle. Was she happy? Well, she should be; her rival is dead. She should be celebrating with her gang tonight.

The syndicate shortly met above Kaito's grave.. Gin's eyes looked down on it, he didn't care, not one bit. It was a problem that was dealt with, that was all it was to him... a problem!

"I've checked him out before I sent the body to the morgue. He's really dead, no pulse, no nothing. I don't believe it either, but he was right in front of me, dead still. " Vermouth said as she turned to her comrade. "Did you confirm it?"

"Yes" the man said and stepped away from the darkness. He was young, blonde and quite sharp. At first they were stunned considering how young he was, yet he seemed too sure of himself and dead serious. "I came with the students, pretending to be a friend and checked him when the coffin was open. He's, as vermouth said, cold... no life. He's defiantly gone"

"What about you, Chianti?" Gin raised and eyed her. "What did you learn while spying with Korn? Did you observe their reactions?"

"It's as we heard; they were all sad. Mostly the inspector, as if he lost his son. Aside that nothing was said" she furthered. "I've listened all the time with my device, and I still am now, they're not saying anything proving that it's a trick. Right now they are talking about Kaito Kid's case.. they'll consider it closed by tomorrow."

"Very well." was Gin's cold reply. It didn't matter quite anymore; he had three comrades witnessing the kuroba boy's death. "So we are done here. Let's go" he turn his back and slowly walked away, his silver hair swinging to the West under the cold whether and rain. He got inside his black Porsche pulling his hat slightly down and turned the engine on. The rest got inside as well, and drove away.

Chianti messaged their boss and reported in on "The Good New" saying: "All is well, he's gone. We'll head back to the hideout now"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Aoko sat down on her bed horizontal, and gasped. "What's ganna happen now?" her tears fell. She sat straight and wiped them. "I better go take a shower and get changed." and so she did, throwing away her clothes in the washing machine after she was done. Finally she crowed up to her bed and covered herself with her blue sheets, turning towards the wall and closing her eyes. "Goodnight Dad, goodnight mom, Goodnight Kaito-kun" and she road dream land's train.

Later that night, the detective and his father were sitting in the living room whilst having a cup of coffee with their friend, .

"Have you removed everything? Every wire?"

"Yes, I've searched everywhere" said his son. "I found ten in the house, some were old and some were new. Mostly spread here and in the kitchen. What about you?" he turned to Dave.

"The Hospital had quite a bunch, especially in the doctors' room. They wanted to spy in every possible way and the two, the morgue's man and the nurse were indefinably syndicate members. They were suspicious enough by the way they searched deep for any possible sign of life."

"So, absolutely sure that no one is spying on us now?" they nodded. "Good. The syndicate showed up after we left at the cemetery. I've heard them talk about dropping the case, thus, they bought the trap."

"That's good." Dave smiled. "Though it was harsh to make all those people believe that Kaito died...but we had no choice."

"So, who played the body?"

"I don't really know for sure, but he was one of Kaito's partners. I've received a message from him yesterday, he asked to meet me privately around the corner of the tower."

"And what did he say, dad?"

"He said he'll help in covering up for Kaito's survival, and proposed to play the body. He said nothing else aside that he and the other partner are ready to help whenever we want. So, I've got his number right here. He introduced himself as 1412, Kaito Kid 3."

"So he must be well aware that Kaito-kun is the second Kid." Shinishi said as his father rested his cup down on his knee, and turned to Dave. "Did you get anything from searching his number?"

"No, it's a private line, so I couldn't trace the owner. But judging by what Yusaku said, he sounded and seemed young."

"I suppose he might be Kaito-kun's friend, or someone his age, maybe younger.."

"Why younger?" the doctor looked up. "It could be a trick or a disguise"

"I don't know, but he talked about Kaito as someone who was older than him. Even his words showed his respect to our little friend. He might be just a partner, but he actually cares, he said he'll come at anytime and to anywhere if we need anything. I haven't found anything weird or disrespecting in him. So we can count on him, he seemed honest to his word."

"To his word, you say?" Dave repeated.

"Yes, he said it in the Kaito Kid name. And we all know that when Kaito Kid members use that title, they are honest. You of all, know that well"

Dave smiled, "yes, you're right. Kaito must have thought them the honer of that word. I hope he didn't involve some innocent boy in all this. "

Shinishi nodded and stood up. "Well, I'll go check on the little thief. Care to join?"

"No, son. I'll join a bit later with Dave. Oh and, if he starts to suffocate, just increase the oxygen's amount, okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about that." and he went downstairs to the basement and opened the door.

He walked in observing the lying small figure on the bed. "So, welcome to my world, Little Kaito." he smiled and got closer. Kaito was physically about six, and he resembled Shinishi to the fullest Well, except that his mien was much innocent and cuter than Shinishi's. "I wonder when you'll wake up, Kid. But in any case, you should rest and heal well for now. You're no good to yourself with all those wounds." and he sat down.

Kaito's pulse was below normal, however steady. He was, so far, okay and improving, yet always in a coma. It has been three days since the accident, and the town believed that The Kaito Kid was dead. As much as it was hard and painful for the later's fans, yet there was no escape from the truth. Sooner or later, they will escape his departure.

Amid the silence, you can hear the monitors beeps, you can hear the automatic machines pumping oxygen through the breathing tubes, and you can hear how away Kaito seemed. He could not move, he could not hear, and he could not avert himself from sliding between both worlds. It was up to Dave to keep him alive, though difficult, yet he wouldn't give up on the shrunken boy.

After an hour or so, Aoko came with her father and Conan got upstairs leaving Kaito to rest.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"So who is this friend you told me about, Kudo-san?" Nakamori inquired.

"Well, he's someone we can count on for sure, so no need to be worried. His a friend of ours, and he wants to take Kaito with him away from the whole police-syndicate battles for now." Kudo paused for a moment. "And Dave here, has few info to expose by tomorrow. We still don't know what everyone's reaction would be.." he eyed his friend. "but, I'm sure one of us will like it."

"Have you heard from Chikage? Is she okay?" the wife raised and immediately caught the men's attention. She put the tray away and sat next to her husband.

"I spoke to Jii-chan, she's still unconscious, but she's fine. So no need to worry, as for when she'll wake, hopefully, it's soon."

Aoko seemed concerned for some time, and was quickly noticed by the novelist. Curious to know why, he asked what was troubling her. "Is it safe to trust someone you don't even know? He could be anyone!" she was worried to the max. She turned to her fathers: "Are you, dad?"

"Well I can't give Kaito to his partners either," said her father. " so, I don't have a choice. I rather trust Kudo's friend than some someone I might never have known before." he didn't realize how bad and tensed things became. Even Kaito's rivals, The detectives, were worried about him. "And it isn't the first time a police officer or an FBI is working for the syndicate. We must find a way out, somehow."

Soon afterwards, The two detectives Hakuba and Heiji joined, later followed by Judie.

Aoko sat down, her head focused on the floor. She too, didn't know how to deal with the syndicate. "Sometimes, I bewail having people use Poker-faces or masks." she said with a low sad tone. "If only they weren't thought by the Kaito Kid himself."

Hattori eyes widen. "What does she mean? Why did he teach them such a thing?" he turned to Aoko: " Your boyfriend is really insane"

"Kaito-kun didn't teach it to them, his father did. Back when before Kaito was born, Vermouth was his apprentice. Toichi didn't know she was with the syndicate, she came only for acting techniques, but she gave the secret to the syndicate and thought them how to use it. After that... They told him to work for them.." when Kudo said that, they were stunned. "The first time he did steal something for them, he gave it back, and as soon as he figured out about that jewel, he turned against them."

"What happened after that?" Hakuba held as he turned from the window.

"He became The Kaito Kid, got married to the phantom lady, and had Kaito after that in five years. And because they were trying to stay away from the syndicate, the lived outside until Kaito was four. But Toichi was killed after that in two years during his show, and everyone thought it was a mere accident, even Kaito thought so."

"But why did they do that? If the whole family knew about the syndicate, they were all ganna be killed. It was best if they stayed outside."

"But Hakuba-kun," Aoko interrupted. "they had to come back, someone had to stop the syndicate. So now history is repeating itself, but only much horrifying because they are after the silver bullet this time"

Their eyes shown wide open. "The silver bullet?" Kudo and Dave repeated shocked.

"Yes, Kaito-kun, is their worst enemy; that's why they want him dead so bad. Him_ and us three... _Shinishi, Ran, and me. Without us four united, the silver bullet won't be the silver bullet. "

"What do you mean? You just said Kaito is the silver bullet" Dave got confused.

"We all are, us four, with Kaito, I mean. But Kaito alone can stop them, that's why they're after him and neglecting our existence."

"What could he possible do, he's just an arrogant thief.." Hakuba mattered.

"Kaito managed to find 4 syndicate hideouts, and caught, alone, 200 members during four months. So, don't think you can do anything better than what he did. We _The FBI, CIA, police_haven't managed, united, to catch more than 30 and kill 20. So tell me now, is he arrogant now?" Hakuba didn't dare to answer her, she literary had him in her control. "Kaito wasn't just planing Heists over the past two years, he was tracking them, hacking their systems and security... he did a lot that made them fear him. Just the fact that he is the silver bullet, gives enough fact to what he can do."

"You sure know a lot" Judie said, Aoko raised her head. "How do you know all that?"

"Cause I've seen it before. I was at the heist when they came last year, but they didn't show up until everyone was away. That's when they started shooting randomly everywhere..." she paused for a second. "They didn't know I was there, but Kaito figured it out, and got me out after he caught them. That's when he told me about his real face.."

"What did you do?" Kudo smiled. "Hope your reaction wasn't like Chikage."

"Nope, I slapped him" she bid with a smile. Their heads dropped. "That baka-Kaito got himself in all this and he didn't tell me, so he deserved it. That's why I stopped cheering for dad to stop Kid, because I knew what Kaito was after"

Hattori turned his hat to the back gasping. "So this Pandora that they are after, where is it? Has anyone found it?"

"No, I hope not. It's somewhere Kaito knows of, but he didn't say where. He only found it the day he crashed into the forest, so no one had a chance to change it's location."

"And his partners, are they all..targeted? If anything, they're in danger too, we have to protec_"

"They won't let you Kudo-san. They won't let you protect them.. they're as stubborn as Kaito. They won't let you get in trouble when they could handle it alone. And besides, if the Kaito Kid partners and Kaito managed to stop 200 members, they'll be able to stop the remaining ones which aren't more than eight, I suppose."

"Do you know how many partners he has? Or who they are?" Dave asked as he sat down.

Aoko shook her head. "Kaito wouldn't let me know. Man, they don't even know their partners, only Kaito know them all. They only act with code names with each other, I doubt anyone them knows who the other is"

"So, they're.. how many?"

"Two or three... I don't know, . I only was there when there was two. But I neither sow their faces, nor recognized their voices.. mostly because they changed it." she was sad. "I recently knew that two were down...between life and death.. but someone is with them"

"Are you sure, miss Aoko?" Judie raised her head with all curiosity, she was somehow worried about the partners.

"Yes, I contacted them, and one of them said so. He said their okay, and that they're tracking the members down.. so far they got to 40 last week." she held a piece of paper in her hand. "Kaito told me to tell them, that if something happens, the first partner should give commands..."

"Look, we'll figure something out..." Dave said as he walked to her and smeared her tears. "He'll be okay, they'll all be okay. Now, could you try to reach them again? Ask them if they need help or if they want to join us"

"I can already tell you that they won't, not unless they get orders from Kaito."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The next chapter, an unexpected friend will come for Kaito's sake. Hope you liked it. R &amp; R ^^


	8. The Third Kaito Kid (Part 1)

Sorry for being so late on this. Hope you like it.

So after believing that the Kaito kid died, the syndicate decided to surface. While Kaito was at the kudo's, 1412 was now leading the partners. Who is he? Well, let's find out.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Ch 8: The Third Kaito Kid**

Part 1:

"I can already tell you that they won't."

Hakuba said nothing for a moment, she was right; they wouldn't approve anyone's help. "They rather work alone, huh?"

"What do ya expect from a bunch of thieves?" Hattori complained. "Anyhow, let them work alone, who cares!"

Aoko glared him for an entire second. "You still don't understand, don't you? The Kaito Kid members are on our side, they want to stop the syndicate as bad as we do. But the next time you need their help, don't expect them to come" and she stood up and walked away. "Trusting Kaito's friends is better than trusting you" she slammed the door behind her.

"What did I say?" Hattori looked confused.

"Hattori-kun, my daughter hates to see someone doubting in Kaito's most trusted friends. Let's not forget that she knows them, whether by their identity or not, she's not a stranger to them. So it's normal for her to defend people who stood by their side."

"Why do I have a feeling that she is hiding something from us?" Hakuba said and furthered: "She knows something we don't, and I have a feeling she is involved with those partners."

"What makes you think so?" Heiji bid.

"Haven't you seen the way she defended them? She clears know more than she proclaims. Besides, how can Kaito and Aoko be so sure about these partners?" Yukiko wondered.

"Well, they have to be people that Kaito truly trusts, and just to hint things out, Kaito doesn't give his trust to anyone, not even his family. Plus, the partners stood by our side, which proves that we can trust them." Kudo said and turned his sight to his wife. "Besides, partners are bound to obey the Kaito Kid's orders, no matter who they are. Remember that, because tomorrow you'll understand." He furthered: " One way or another, we'll figure them out."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Aoko walked down; mad at Hakuba and Hattori's behavior. She didn't like the way they spoke of her husband and his partners. "Idiots ... Kaito placed his life at stake for them..." she looked up observing the stars. "I know I can count on them..." she thought, later picking her phone up realizing someone messaged her. "Did you see 1412?" she read the message.

She then called the number, and the later answered. "Hi, 1311." She said as she heard the later greet her back. "Gomen, I haven't seen Kid 3. They didn't mention what happened after he left... so..."

"They're on to you?" the partner raised.

"I don't know, maybe. Look, whatever it is, we need to get Kid 3 back to rest. He's been shot again; he can't stay with them..."

"I just got out of the cemetery and I'm on my way to the Kudo mansion, where are you now?"

"Under the house's balcony. And you?"

"All most near the traffic light. What's wrong? You sound sad"

"Never mind that, just some silly stuff. Well, I'll be heading ho-"

"No, wait. It's too dangerous for you to go alone. I'll come pick you up on my way to get Kid 3." he insisted after she hesitated. "Look, you're Kaito Kid's wife, that puts you in danger more than anyone. Remember, it's my duty to watch you, so stay foot, I'm almost there. You get back inside."

She was silent for a moment. "I...okay... I'll wait." and the later hung up. She looked back and saw a figure by the window. "Dad..."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Nakamori-san, is everything all right?" Hattori stood beside him. "You seem troubled," he looked through the window. "I see. Is she all right?"

"I don't know, she seemed pissed off. I wonder who she was talking with."

"Well, why don't we ask her? She's coming up." the detective gave a soft smile.

A second followed and the young girl entered the room. She was rapidly noticed by the two detectives. "So, you're back?"

"Rest assured, I'm going. I only came to tell you that Kaito's partner just spoke to me. He said he'll come for Kid 3 now"

Kudo stood up with a smile. "Well it's about time." he mocked.

"He's...he's here?" everyone held in shock.

"Yes, but unconscious ever since he played the body" Dave showed a concerned mean.

Soon afterwards the door rang. Yukiko answered and there he was. A man_ who's age is unknown_ tall, and wearing black from head to toe.

Kudo greeted the later, and told him to come in as he lead the way upstairs. The rest were stunned; Kid's partner walked right passed them and no one did anything to catch him.

They reached one of the unoccupied bedrooms. "He's right in here" Kudo opened the door turning on the lights. Kaito Kid 3 was lying down on a bed, his face was kaito's and he wore a black shirt as what was obvious from above the white blanket. "He's still out and cold"

The partner followed in, got a shot out of his bag and walked closer; raising Kid 3's shirt, he infused it in the latter's waste.

"So, to make it look real, your partner actually had to be placed between life and death, no? Was it necessary to put him in the freezer?" Ginzo said standing by the door and walked in. The partner nodded and said nothing else. He checked the boy's pulse; but there was none. "That drug lowered his heartbeats and made it impossible to find a pulse, so what are you looking for? You can't figure it ..." Yet the man stood up before the inspector could finish. Slightly placing one arm below Kid's feet and the other under his neck, he held the boy up.

Kudo thanked him for their help. The later nodded: "Anytime" and walked away to the door.

"Wait... how come his disguise won't go off?"

"I knew it!" the later muttered as they laughed. "Because the syndicate was going to check for a mask, Kid over here used the none-removable type. Almost real even if you pull it, even water won't work against It." and he turned slightly. "We defiantly won't let him stay with you knowing you might figure his identity, so we had precautions against you and the shadow syndicate"

"Smart move" Ginzo blathered. "Well is he going to be okay? Few hours ago he wasn't even breathing..."

"I'll handle it." said the partner.

"He was shot you know, he needs a hospital. His blood is half frozen..." Ginzo said as the man was passing him.

"Inspector," the man turned. "I'll handle it. We've managed to keep him alive despite of all, so don't worry about him. I already closed his wounds, and I can do that again if they open. And no, judging by your faces, I'm not a doctor, but I can operate."

"Wait, wait, wait.. You have got to be kidding me. You can't do that... he'll need a..."

The partner's concentration moved on the boy realizing he made a move. "1412?" he called as the latter began to wake. "Don't move, I've got you. Just hold on a bit, we're going home" however, the boy said nothing, and passed out. It didn't matter if he wasn't in his white costume; all they could see was Kaito's face.

As for the other partner's current custom, it was a black jacket and black pants, and he was covering his face with his hat.

"He's been terribly wounded, you cannot leave him without attendance" The inspector insisted.

"We'll be watching him. Look, it's not the first time one of us gets shot; he'll be okay" The man replied.

Kaito Kid 3, woke up again and realized the others around them. He turned his head looking slightly up talking to his fellow friend. The later said nothing only seeming to be assuring him.

"Though," as soon as the partner said that, everyone in that room was listening. "When Kaito Kid 3 recovers, we'll be getting Kid 2 back."

Ginzo was reticent; surely he wouldn't allow that to take place. "Kaito-kun is not safe with_"

"He's not safe with you." the partner interrupted him. "He's been Kid for three years, and the syndicate was never 10 blocks near him. But with you, he was found the next day, and, in your most secure department. Not to forget, you still didn't realize that I was disguised as one of your doctors"

The youngest partner turned his sight to them, his voice barely heard, and said: "We know them all, and how they act. Few simple behaviors that always blew their cover. And besides, they can't get into our head quarts, so he'll be safer there."

"As Kid 3 just said, not even we_ the partners_ can hack the security system that Kaito built. And besides, whether we could cooperate or not, the partners are never to be left behind."

"If you left Kaito-kun with us, it means you betrayed him?"

"More or so" the man nodded. "If his enemies didn't leave him, why should we and we are his friends?!" he referred to them.

Ginzo dropped his smile. "You're right." everyone looked at him stunned. "When Kaito-kun recovers, you can take him. But for now, no matter how long, until he is discharged only, you can get him out."

The partner looked at his friend, the later approved. "All right. But... if you ever need our help, in anything whether concerning everyone here or Kaito, you'll tell us. If it ever comes far enough," he eyed his partner. "The Kaito Kid members will cooperate with the police." the later said nothing.

Ginzo was shocked. "I thought Kaito Kid's partners must never cooperate. And can you say that? What if Kaito won't allow..."

"Kaito and I are equals. This means, both of us can lead the partners, separately or united." Kid 3 said and the oldest nodded.

"Kid 2 made it clear for us. He knows Kid 3's orders are accurate and well thought of, that's why he choose him to be his equal"

"Equal? You mean that Kid 3 over here and Kaito-kun are considered the same to you? You'd follow both of them even if one's orders contradicted the other's?"  
The partner said nothing for a moment. "Kid 2 reserves our highest leader, but that doesn't mean they think differently. Kid 3 knows what Kaito thinks and does, and he chooses that path. Which is why their orders never contradict...well... unless regarding one issue." he turned to the boy, the later smiled.

"Only when it comes to who will destroy Pandora, otherwise, it's like we have the same mind."

"I see.." Ginzo scratched his head. "Well, should you at least, let us heal Kid 3 before you take him?"

Kid 3 was all "No" in his eyes; the other smiled, almost laughed. "Thanks, we'll handle him."

"Just to understand who is who, what names do you follow?"

"As long as it doesn't spread," the man said as they confirmed. "I'm 1311, the second partner. And Kid 3 is 1412, he's the fourth"

"Fourth! So you are many out there" the partners approved. "What about Kaito-kun, shouldn't he be 1412?" Kudo held.

"Hmm, he didn't want to. He only gave that code name to kid 3. Kaito's code name is 1314. Aside the original Kaito Kid, Kaito-kun would never take that code as his own, even if he was his son or the current Kid. I don't know why, but we can't argue on that. All we know is that if he didn't trust 1412 to the fullest, he wouldn't have made him his equal. So when you hear these numbers, you'll know who is who"  
"All right."

"1311, may I get down now?" but the later shook his head.

"You're paralyzed, have you forgotten that? Besides, you'll pass out any minute now, so stay still."

Ginzo watched in silent until he could no longer deal with Kid's face. "Can you at least ditch your disguise? I'm confused"

Kid 3 was silent. "Okay" and smoke poofed up and cleared in a second. He only put a hat on. "Better?" yet they glared. "Don't look at me like that, changing takes time, and I'm paralyzed."

"One second isn't considered time" Dave blathered smiling. "Anyhow, you shouldn't have moved even."

Kid dropped his face. "Mah! Then don't complain about it if you knew"

"Hmm... I liked you more with Kaito-kun's face." Kudo smiled. "Well, keep the hat on. Thanks again, boys."

And with that, the two partners went downstairs. And before reaching the door, the eldest turned to Aoko. She said nothing, her eyes only saying that they won't let her leave with them. He approved and changed the topic. "We'll stay in touch" he said as she approved.

They went outside and rod in their black bulletproof Jeep grand sherokee and were soon off. Kudo went back inside, still worried concerning the injured Kid. He thought: "The boy is in no condition to be moved, I wonder if he'll stay still"

"He's a child, isn't he?" The inspector held, Kudo couldn't but sustain. It was evident from the way 1412 spoke. "He's most likely younger than Kaito-kun, no?"

"Apparently! At least we have a sample of his blood, so if necessity calls, we'll identify him"

"How did you get that?"

"He was unconscious for two hours and bleeding, so while Dave was closing his wounds, the blood easily got on the sheets. Yet, I know what you are thinking of, but I agreed with the partners to keep their identity a secret as long as they were cooperative. And besides, I am sure they are aware that we have access to 1412's blood."

The way he spoke implied that they wanted to be silent about it. The detectives knew well that the world could spread with a bird like Aoko; especially that she will try to keep her friends protected.

"All right, a deal is a deal. So keep that secure, the syndicate might try to figure them out to, so be careful." Ginzo bid and told his daughter that they should leave now.

Later that night, as it was striking midnight, our fellow allies scattered off home leaving the Kudos and Kaito at the mansion. Dave left shortly afterwards after discussing everything with him about that friend that will visit them tomorrow.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Kudo tried to sleep, however he was worried about what will happen when the evidence is exposed, especially concerning Kaito's reaction. He turned to his right; maybe he'd have a better chance at falling asleep. "What's this?" a paper was under his pillow. "By Kaito Kid 3" he unfolded it and read: "That Dr. Dave, be careful from him. He's not who he proclaims to be, and he has no records beyond the past 8 years. Take it as fellow partner's friendly advice; avoid saying anything in front of him"

He smiled. "My, they figured it out already! Such a smart Kid 3. I hope the others haven't realized it yet, though. Tomorrow they will understand"

Was Kudo sure of his friend? Dave was on Vermont's side, wasn't he? How could he trust a syndicate member! Or maybe... was Kudo himself not informed of Dave's double face?

A cleaver man like him, how could he miss this critical information? More or less, how could he allow someone into his house knowing he is not who he proclaims to be? Then again, could we be wrong? Dave might not be a syndicate member, and on the other hand, if so, why cooperating with that woman!?

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

As the sun came up, Yukiko woke up and went to check in on Kaito. She made sure no one followed her into the basement as she uncovered a secret door where Kaito was supposed to be. She typed the pass code and went in.

Kuroba was still out, pale and still. The Breathing tube was connected to his little face, displaying his somewhat stable heart beats. She knew he wasn't well, yet she couldn't risk letting him out.

"How is he doing?"

She turned to see her husband with a worried mean. "He's recovering. What about you? Have your wounds healed yet?"

"Almost. Don't worry, I'll be fine. It's Kaito that I am more concerned about. Have you seen Shinishi?" he raised.

"He left before you woke." She said observing his concern. "He went to Agasa's place to gather some information, he won't be long though."

Kudo said nothing as he walked in to Kaito's side. "He looks like a child. Man that drug is good"

"I couldn't agree you more" she laughed. "You said 1412 is on to Dave, won't you tell them?"

"In the afternoon perhaps, but not now" he sat down. "Have you notified the others? About the new member in the syndicate?"

"I told them to be careful. We don't know who he is, so we ought to be on the lookout too. Will kaito-ku be safe here?"

"As long as no one knows about this room, then yes." He observed the little boy. "I hope you wake up and get better soon"

"He'll be okay, I am sure. Dear, don't you think we should talk with Kid 3?"

"He already spoke with me. We'll meet today at night and see who the new syndicate member is. But as for the rest, they cannot know. It's too risky." He placed his hand on his chin thinking. "I look forward into knowing that boy"

"Who?" his wide held confused.

"1412, I cannot wait to know him!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

A car was parked near the mountain later that day, and a young man was sitting on the bench. He kept his face down as his mind wondered around. "What I do you?" he thought. Then he noticed something near him. He looked up to see a man. "Kudo-san?"

"Hi" the later said and sat next to him. "How are you doing?"

"Well, thanks." The boy raised his head. "You came alone?"

"Yes and no." the man smiled. "Just safe precautions, they won't interfere, rest assure."

"As long as they don't get noticed, it'll be fine"

"What about you? Did you come alone?"

"I wish!" Kudo laughed as the boy said that. "My partners are nearby, they think I haven't noticed them yet" he smiled and so did kudo.

"Well, it's because they are concerned about you, young thief" kudo smiled. "You are the youngest, aren't you?"

"You can say so" yet 1412 said nothing aside that; it didn't bother him much. "I hope you can keep that info to yourself. You know how the orders are"

"Ah yes, of course. Worry not. Anyhow, they already know you're young. How old are you?" yet no answer came. "As you wish"

"Like Kaito, you can say. Yet a feel much younger around them" he smiled. "You saw it, didn't you? The letter?"

"Oh, yes I have. Thanks for the warning. But I can assure, I know who Dave is, and we will expose that once everyone is ready"

" I see. Well, I hope you'll be careful though." he was silent for a second. "So, my partner will go to the syndicate disguised, and I'll follow. Whatever we learn today, don't let anyone know about it."

"Deal, kiddo"

"And please knock it out with that! I have a code, you know." He stood up and uncovered his wrist: "1412 here, ready to break in?"

A reply shortly came: "Yes. We'll go in now"

Kudo only watched in silent as the partners spoke of their plan, simply observing the figures behind the trees. "Are these ones over there your partners?"

"Yes, Kudo-san. Just don't let them notice that you realized." And he walked to the car. "We have to go now" and they rode in as he drove away to the syndicate's hideout...

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Our new member is..." said the boss with his 6 most trusted members

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

^^ R &amp; R

Until next chapter, part 2 of 1412's identity. And PS: I am only introducing 1412 a bit, not exposing his identity for now. It'll blow the surprise ;)


	9. The Third Kaito Kid (Part 2)

**Kinda guessing this story is way out of lead, I think I might delay until I feel someone is interested in reading :( Though, I shall not try to take more than a month to upload another chapter. So for now, hope you enjoy, please review; I would appreciate your thoughts about my chapters, I will take it to complete interest and try to improve. Enjoy and thanks for following :D **

**Thus, a new member is on the way, and 1412 has gotten himself in terrible deep trouble, how will he elude from the syndicate's trap? And how will the cooperation between the FBI, CIA, and the Kaito Kid members go... let's see**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

** Ch 9: The Third Kaito Kid**

**Part 2: **

They were all eyes and ears…

The boss went on, introducing the new killer. A blonde boy, young, smart and dead serious. "I am sure the police have already met him, as an ally though and so have you"

"The guy from the cemetery!" Chianti gasped in astonishment and turned to the Boss. "Why Involve a Kid?"

It was that young detective who was now Kogoro's disciple, yet they knew there was something fishy about him, so trust was not much of chance.

"He'll be spying in their headquarters soon to figure out where their spies are. So, we'll create a plan, and stick by each other. We cannot risk losing anymore members!"

They approved, lacking trust in that boy. However orders were orders, so they have to bare him until they succeed against the police and FBI.

The boss, behind his desk, had more information to pass on. "About the Third Kaito Kid…" and a bunch of men in black came. "These men are in charge of him. Tonight he will join us…"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Speaking of the later, he stood behind the door, having Kudo beside him without being notice. The syndicate knew that Kid 3 was waiting outside, yet were ignorant of his current comrade wearing a mirror around his body to not be seen. Kudo now realized why Kid 3 came in without anyone rushing in to stop him, yet he could not understand why Kid was cooperating with them.

"If He was planning on betraying the police, why would he bring me with him?" thought the novelist. "I wonder what he is up too" he thought.

1412 was reticent, standing in the shadows. Then a man came out walking towards him. "That person agreed to your demand, as long as you cooperate with us. Your job is to spy on your comrades and the police. The other detective will accompany you on the missions. We head out in Five hours." And he walked away with two other men who joined as he left. "But remember," he said as he was leaving. "If you go against us again or side with those thieves, I'll do worst than I did last time" and he left smiling.

Kid said nothing only his silence, he knew what he was in, yet could not wane from his obligation as a Kaito Kid. Later as everyone left, he went into his car, which was parked outside the syndicate's layer, and drove away.

After checking the car for any possible wire, he said: "The cost is clear." And Kudo took off his disguise.

"What are you planning on?" the later held.

"I will pretend to be on their side, give them wrong info while I give my comrades the information we need to stop their plans."

"Hmm.. Then tell me, what did that man mean by what he said?" he paused for a second. "What did he do before?"

"It's a long story that I intend not to share." And he was silent for most of the time. 1412 reached the kudo's mansion and told him not to mention what he heard in the syndicate. "Even if they find out, I want them to believe that I am on the syndicate's side. It's the only way their reaction would be real enough to have the syndicate fooled."

"Do as you like, though you'll end up killed by both sides. Remember that you are planning with fire that way! They shot you before; you might not make it if it happens again. You heard his warning." He got out of the car and closed the door. "Just be careful, young thief" and he went inside.

Kid looked at his feet, thinking before leaving. He then turned the key and drove away.

"Who was that, Kudo-san?" Dave held as Kudo closed the curtains.

"It's that boy from earlier, Kaito-kun's partner."

"How did it go?"

"It's as you heard" Kudo eyed him as one of his glasses shown bright. "The kid has gotten himself in deep trouble, and most likely his partners don't know about it."

"I am pretty sure they were watching him as we were. No one would leave a boy unguarded, especially with those wounds" Dave sat down after placing two cups of coffee on the small table.

Kudo walked forward and sat facing the doctor. "You're right. He managed to hide his pain well. But he'll feel it eventually. Just keep an eye on him."

"Of course. Partners are partners!" he smiled. "About today, when will the Police slash FBI come?"

"At eleven. Are you ready to expose yourself?"

"Most likely" he laughed. "Of course I am. But to be honest, I don't know what their reaction will be. I hide it well since you came to me. All I care now is about Kaito's safety"

"Of course! Now, let's concentrate on how we will bring this up…."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The car went far, too far, until it reached a hotel in the city. The Kaito Kid went down after parking it nearby, and went into the elevator. At the 5th floor, it opened and he strode out into a room.

He went in and looked around; he realized nothing was moved, thus he walked in with his face down. He sat down at his desk, and took off his jacket taking off his shirt. The bandages had turned red, and he ushered in pain. "I moved too much" he straightened himself and reached the drawer picking up a needle and a thread. He purified and heated it and began to close his wound, lacking the usage of any painkiller. And within ten minutes of struggling, he finished and put the wet sheets aside replacing them with clean new ones.

He ushered in more pain and got up to lie on his bed. He closed his eyes trying to think of something aside his pain, however he failed. He began to feel weaker and more tired by the minute. As hard as he tried to reserve conscious, it only made him weaker. Finally he passed out amid the darkness.

Behind the window, there was a creek. Someone went in. Two men, dressed in black, hats covering their faces.

"He's defiantly out" said one of them as he got closer. "But he's still breathing."

"That's good." The other stepped closer. "How's his wound, Dave?"

"Not closing" the later said as he showed his concern. "It's been closed too many times that it's not holding. We'll need help…"

But before the later could pursue his words, they heard a sound by the window. Quickly, they disappeared, watching the figures in silence.

"1412?" called one of them and ran swiftly to him. "1211, I need your help"

The later got by his side and held the boy carefully, "Get the car, I'll get him down." 1311 got the car while the other partner placed the boy down gently as they drove to their hideout to cure him.

Kudo and Dave watched them going far, as they showed their concern. At least they could help the boy somehow, they thought, yet could not leave him with them just like that! Somehow, they had to follow and assure his safety.

Into the forest, the car went, careful enough not to be seen. Finally it stopped as it reached an underground passage, where it went inside after placing a code. The Adults, Kudo and Dave, watched well, and as the cost was clear, they snuck in as the partners were pacing.

The code was well made that it functions on the DNA, voice scan, and eye scan as the person enters the code; this makes it utterly impossible for anyone else to enter using the code. If the two where even caught by the scan, their cover would be blown!

The partner went into the recovery room and placed the boy down on a bed; the other took out some medical means and connected a breathing tube.

"1312, infuse the pain-killer, I will close his wounds." He cut out the damage part where the stitches where, and began to connect new ones. Both aware that the boy might swing between worlds, they were cautious not to lose him. After some time, they were done. 1412's heart beats were improving and he was okay. His fellow friends were relived for his stable condition for the meantime, yet thought to remain by his side.

"The syndicate is expecting his arrival in four hours" 1211 bid worried.

"I shall cover for him, you stay here. If they realize his absence, they'll come for him, again. And to be honest, he's in trouble way over his head."

"I know, but he's as stubborn as Kaito! Don't let his calm face get the best of you; if he wants to go somewhere, no one can hold him back." They sat down for a moment.

"Drug him" 1311 said as he observed in silence.

The other short man looked at him in surprise. "I cannot..!"

"That's an order," he replied as his friend stood confused and shocked. "From 1413."

"Very well then, I cannot argue that." His face went down, and said mutely. "Young master has to abide to that too"

"Say, Jii-chan. About 1413, did you take her home when you got 1412?"

"Ammm, no! I couldn't. They were already suspicious." That conversation could be heard by the two hiding somewhere in the room. "I don't get why! Though Miss Aoko is not one of us yet her orders are heard when young master isn't reachable."

"Yes, of course! Anyone related to our dear little thief has authority greater than ours. Though we are before them, but I don't dare to say no to Kaito-kun."

"Of course you dare! You argue him a lot." the old man laughed. "Sometimes, you act like a parent with him, and I don't understand how he lets you or why he accepts your advice to it"

"Well, I can say he's known me way before you came into his life, and me standing beside him means a lot to him." 1311 said with a smile.

"I see" he got up. "As long as you don't end up leading us, I am fine with the current matters"

The later smiled. "Everyone is. Who couldn't like to have a little boy giving orders? Especially a funny one like ours."

Both partners were unfamiliar to our two spies, as what they thought, they recognize neither their voices nor their faces.

1311 got up for a moment and spoke in an unfamiliar language that Kudo could recognize well. It was the same one used at his house when they came for 1412. As much foreign it seemed; the words were out of their understanding. Thus, it felt…

"Could they be on to us?" Dave thought amind. Kudo was still, they knew nothing about the matter,yet had to be cautious. 1311 walked to the door, using a different code, he accessed another sealed room.

"The Kaito Kid Headquarters!" the two spies were stunned at heart. It wasn't the same hideout Toichi had, no , it was much better and more improved.

A huge screen was at the end of a vast room, it resembled a researches' lab_none the least with a large system of keyboards and security controls. The man typed on that keyboard, and the screen went on requesting a password. Rapidly it was accepted, as a program opened.

And there… to the adult's surprise, it was…everything called cameras in the police station as well as the syndicates'. The Kaito Kid members were pretty much on to everything. Nothing was secure enough.

"No wonder they knew everything" Kudo bid as he changed his location. "I wonder what else they know about us"

The partner looked back and spoke: "The syndicate will move soon. Will you head out now or wait until they join you at the Hotel?"

"No, I will join now. I cannot risk them exposing the incident there. If they realize his blood, they will know I am a fake." He was right. Thus he left immediately to join those cold blooded killers knowing not what their new plan might ensue.

"Just be careful" and 1312 parted away, yet was not out of his partners localization. The later could monitor all and identify his location, keeping a second eye on the lookout.

Jii-chan remained monitoring the screens, in case, someone might need his help. Yet for the time being, the one that needed his help the most, was in the other room. He kept checking on him every fifteen minutes, until all was clear. He closed the door, yet kept the monitor's screen loud to be heard, and went back to watch the cameras. All seemed to go well, and no one intended on harming the disguised 1412, yet nothing could be assured! Everyone holds the thought that they might be spied on…

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The syndicate's new members joined the police, and worked to stop the syndicate from killing anyone else; that's what they pretended to do at least. Surely no one doubted the two, nor were they ever informed of the two spies.

"Sending data" replied an agent as he pursued his reports. He moved to another screen and notified the CIA of his results. "We are ready to move in" and immediately they were granted permission to enter.

"Clear..."

"Clear"

"S32, all clear here."

"Moving to the 4th Floor, any suspicions?"

"Negative S51. Proceed"

"Roger that" the armed men went upstairs. No one was located. "Negative, pulling out."

"Roger. Move now" said the researcher and closed his devices. "Jack from H13, no one found. Information was inaccurate."

"Inaccurate? You entered a building with inaccurate information! If someone was caught in a cross fire..."

"Chief, the building was evacuated years ago. But the info we received said there were men lurking around currently, so we followed to check if they were..._"

"Do not move into any place until you are absolutely positive. They weren't there, so keep looking. I don't want those people killing more innocents. Am I clear?"

"Yes, chief"

The later hung up. "Unbelievable! It's like a game" he turned to two young fellows. "Detective Amuro, Agent, sorry to keep you two waiting"

"No problem Migori" the latter's face now revealed. "Agents Sato and Takagi finished their reports…" and the young detective handed it in.

"Every good." He smiled, and then turned to the young agent. "Jeff, right?" the later approved. "I see you are new here."

"Detective Amuro and I went to Section 4, we caught three men, and they're in custody now"

"Perfect, good job boys." And his phone rang. "Excuse me, I got to take this" and he walked away.

The two young spies began their whispers. "Good job, Kid" the detective teased. "At least we got one information the fake witnesses will fool them with false information. We are going to Kogoro's soon to proceed_"

"I can't" the partner directly interrupted the young detective

Tooru eyed him, glared him, in fact. "Why not? Don't tell me you are backing out_"

"No, I am not. But they saw me before..."

"No problem, disguise yourself. You don't have to stick to one face. We already got you a new ID." The syndicate member smiled.

Kid said nothing for a moment. "All right." And he noticed the inspector approaching.

"Sorry boys, it was Miss Mori" Migori said as he joined them. "Jeff, Tooru, I will send you to Kogoro's office. They'll need your help the most there"

"All right inspector, we'll head now if we have nothing else." The later approved. "Goodnight" and they went outside. Tooru then said in a faint voice. "Looks like you're ganna have to stick to this face for now, Kid"

"I already figured that out!" and they got inside a police car that was instructed to take them to The Mori residence. As the car reached its destination, they were greeted by a smiling Ran and a grumpy Sonoko.

"Please sit down, Otōsan will come in a minute. Coffee?"

"Amm, no, thanks. We're fine." The blonde one smiled. Ran then got Juice and placed it on the table.

"Guess you're not fans of coffee yet, boys" she smiled then left them solo for a moment.

"Hey, Jeff." And he caught the latter's attention. "What's wrong? You're too distracted."

"I don't like this place." He threw a lie. No, he was just thinking of how to retain his disguise. he didn't like to wear his friend's face, or to put him in such great danger.

"Well don't we all! Just keep focusing, we'll leave in few." And he was silent as he spotted the 'Great detective'. "Ahhh, Mori-san" he got up and greeted him. "Inspector Migori sent us to help. This is my new partner, Jeff. He'll be on the syndicates' case too"

"I see" the drunk guy smiled. "Pleasure to meet you, young man. Please, sit down, boys" and they all did so. "How is all lately?"

"As it is, never changed; same old murder cases. And you, Mori-san?"

"We just finished the preparations, and that thief's case is closed. I don't know whether I am happy to be rid of him or sad for his murder."

Kid's eye twitched. Amuro rapidly threw a smiled. "Thieves are thieves. Nothing to grieve on, right Jeff?"

"Amm, yes. Of course" he glared at the later with the look of 'that's my friend you're talking about'. Yet Kogoro noticed nothing. "So they closed his case for sure?"

"That's what I heard. Though I hoped the other inspector, what' his name...ahhh Ginzo,_would be happy to be rid of Kid. Yet he seemed down. Guess because he has no one else to chase anymore"

"Well it's normal, he was obsessed about him. He'll be fine; he'll get over it and chase some other amateur to the other side of the country" and Kogoro laughed.

"Amateur?" Kid thought, he would almost kill Tooru for that. The nerves that guy had to talk of his leader like that in front of him!

Kogoro took down another cup and sat up straight. "Tomorrow you'll go to Ekoda high school with Miss Nakamori. I need you boys to guard the place"

"Affirmative, Mori-san" he looked then to his phone. "Jeff, that's our Q," and he turned to Mori. "Have a nice day, Mori san, we'll catch up later" and they left.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Downstairs they went, silent half the way. Soon enough they were under the building thinking of which road to head, yet were interrupted by the message 'that person' sent to Tooru

The young detective was reading the text with complete concentration as he neglected the boy beside him. He then looked up and laid the news. "We are requested at the syndicate, immediately"

"But aren't we supposed to join the…"

Tooru directly interrupted him reminding him to abide by the syndicate's order once ensued. "We cannot argue it, our orders were laid out. Someone else will have to cover for us. Let's go" and he walked to the black Porsche waiting for them at the other side of the street.

They got in and were rapidly eyed by the driver; his green eyes piercing in the darkness of a moonless night. The cold breeze only made his glare shiver all the way into Kid's spine. He said nothing only his usual sarcastic smile. "Did you lure them in the trap?"

"Of course," said the confident new blonde member. "Would you expect anything less? They'll believe everything they hear, with or without evidence. And they are already where I want them" he smiled.

Kid 3 said nothing, watching in silent. He sensed the grey haired man watching him from the corner of his eye through the car's front mirror.

Gin only smiled at heart relief for having the boy at his control; though he cared not much the least. It was his restricted orders, wasn't' it? The chief gave him that mission; he wanted everyone to be watching the boy.

"It's not because we don't trust him" Gin recalled what the boss told him that evening. "But his presence with us is very crucial. Whatever happens, I want him by our side, so try not to kill him; like you do with everyone who shows hesitation. He's bound to join us sooner or later"

Gin soon returned to reality and regained his concentration on the two boys with him. To be honest, he didn't like that proud detective; he hated his guts! To him, Tooru was nothing more than an amateur, a child who knows nothing about the shadows of the world. He was a detective, and Gin hated those to the maximum.

"We'll head back in now," was all he said as he drove off. "We'll pass by the Hotel, Kaito Kid"

The latter's eyes widen. Oh this wasn't good; he would almost panic. He didn't clean the scene of struggle! What if they figured he was not who he looked? Worst of all, the real Kid 3 would be in deep trouble for slacking off the first day. He tired to retain a calm face, and it worked, as one could say when Gin only looked ahead satisfied.

Gin went there and parked his old fancy car at the end of the street, careful enough not to be spotted. They got down after applying a mask, expect Kid who went to the reception desk and took the key to his room. But when the man there asked who he was taking with him, he only said that they were friends.

The elevator reached his apartment and he opened the door, ready to be knocked out any minute now. Yet to his surprise, the room was clean. He strode in as calm as he could, thanking Jii-chan for his great help, as they observed the room. Gin said nothing for a while, as he and Tooru sat down. They discussed the future planes they intend on bestowing upon the remaining officers.

"Tomorrow," Gin eyed his now-to-be-ally. "You'll help us find that gem your partner hid from us. I don't care how; I know the silver bullet can always find it"

Jeff said nothing for a moment. Gin knew well; as the other shadow syndicate members knew, that he's the silver bullet too.

"You're destined to be on our side, and you will get it back for us. So I suggest you start looking, I am sure someone knows of its location." His tone was harsh and deep. He was careless and cold blooded as always. "I am sure, that kuroba boy told you where he left it"

"So, tomorrow, under the moonlight, you'll bring it for us" completed the detective. "Make sure to come alone. And even if he hadn't told you, we'll give you some time to find it, three days, and not any day more. The moon will guide you to it, silver bullet-kun"

What else can he do aside approve? Who's next on the list that they threatened to kill if he double-crossed them? Too bad the list was too long to be narrowed…too long to leave anyone behind.

They stood up, confident, and strode to the door. "You have until midnight tomorrow, and you better not be late" with that, they left him in the darkness of his thoughts.

Kid 3 did not like those visitors...at all. He thought of it well. "They are probably watching me; I cannot head back to the headquarters or change my disguise. I am sorry, silver bullet-kun; I have to wear your face a little longer."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Meanwhile, at the Kaito Kid headquarters, 1211 was still waiting for his partner to arrive. He tried to call him, yet could not catch him on the line. The transmitters weren't receiving any signals; now he was concerned!

"I might as well track him" and he did so, finally, he discovered 1311's location. It struck him to realize that he was in the hotel, he knew something was fishy about all this.

After few minutes, he received a text.

"I am being watched. I cannot leave the hotel or remove my mask, so stay with 1412. I'll handle this"

Jii-chan tightened his teeth, bewailing what might ensue. He cannot aid 1311, nor get near him; he has only one option left. "I must protect our last leader. Losing him, means losing hope in averting those people."

He watched the unconscious boy lying down, sad for having him shot many times within a day. But what could he possibly do about it? They were all targeted; someone was ganna get hurt eventually, no?

The two figures were still lurking in the darkness, unnoticeable; they tried to ditch the hideout, yet were waiting for the partner to go elsewhere.

They have no other choice but to wait for him to access the codes, no other way will get them outside this vast place. No matter how good they might be at hacking codes, the alarm would directly blow their cover. Thus, they waited, waited long until it was past 2 a.m.

Finally, after having Kid 3 is secure conduction, Jii-chan had to leave now. Yet, Kudo and Dave noticed one crucial fact…

"If we leave, and he leaves, who will stay with 1412? He might cross worlds anytime now."

From one problem to another, they had to stay more. The partner left, assuring the unconscious boy that he'll be back in two hours; he tried to keep him stable. He gave him a drug to last through the night, at least, until he returns.

He left, and they stayed; watching him. That was the one good thing about the former Kaito Kid members, all members in fact. "Partners are partners" they would protect each other, even if it meant, staying on watch all night!

By morning, they'll have more than just bags under their eyes. They were tired, hungry, and sleepy, yet they preferred to stay with the young thief.

"Dave?"

"Yes, Kudo?"

"Guess we couldn't make it to expose you" he smiled. "It'll have to wait until the young thief is okay."

"Of course." The doctor smiled. "I would wait as long as it takes. I cannot risk a child to die, now could I?" he sat down and so did the novelist. They could realize the boy was going through rough times; he was too weak to live. "He's lost too much blood already! No matter how much we connect, it won't keep him from dying before dawn"

After hours and hours proceeded, and the sun came up. 1412 woke up, realizing he was in a familiar place. "The hideout?" he tried to move.

"It's best if you stay still"

He looked to the direction of the sound; all he could see was two dark figures. The voices were not vague to him. "1311, 1211?" He bought their disguise realizing not the real partners were away.

"Just stay down, you'll only open your wounds again."

"He's right; you've already been through a lot"

He was silent; he knew they were beside him the whole time. "Gomenasai"

They came closer and sat beside him. "Don't worry its fine. We wouldn't leave you like this, now just try t rest" Kudo helped him down.

"1412, what were you thinking? Why did you even go to them, alone?"

"I had too; I couldn't just leave them kil-"

"I know, but you have to understand, you are no good to yourself or to others in your current condition"

1412 was silent, they were right, he thought. But he was all they got; he has to help too. Kaito always risked his life for them; he can do the same. It's enough for him that he cares about them that he will risk his life for them too.

"I don't want any more excuses, all right?" And he turned to Dave, "Stay beside him, I will be back."

"Where are you going?" the boy held in confusion. "You can't leave if I don't provide the code"

"Ammm…right. Gomen" Kudo was silent. He saw the boy was about to get up, but he quickly told him to stay still.

"I'll be fine. Besides, you cannot stay here forever" he smiled and went to the door, as difficult as it was for him to walk, and he pressed the code. "When you're back, I will access your entrance."

Kudo approved, and then left. Dave was relived, yet did not understand how the boy easily let Kudo out, without figuring if they were the real partners or the fake.

"Say, 1311, how is Kaito-san doing?"

Dave was silent, surprised at how the boy referred at Kaito. "He's fine, recovering actually."

"That's good." He looked away. "When will we get him back? It's not right to leave him like that"

"I...I know" Dave said. "But I recall…we...gave our word. Until he is well, we'll get him."

"I know, I know, but...I don't know, it's not fair. What kind of friends are we to leave him there. He should be with us, not them."

Dave tired to understand 1412's point. "Yes, but they have the right to protect him too."

"We only got each other to trust" as the boy bid that, Dave was taken aback. "Kaito-san didn't leave us when we were wounded, not even the Hospital knew. And he'll be upset when he knows we left him with them while he was down. We all know how he hates to be around people who know his double life; man, we all hate that!"

"I know" Dave looked down. "I don't know what to say! I could never eye the inspector when I see his concern for Kaito"

"Neither could I! Kaito-san is like a son to him. I am pretty sure he thinks of him as Aoko. Yet, neither of them was supposed to be left behind."

Dave approved, unknowing not why, yet he could see how much the lad cared. "What will you do now? What will we all do?"

"We don't have a choice but to wait, we're only 3 against 7; our chance is limited. With 1312 and 1413 absent, we cannot face them alone, not without having anyone else go down."

"Look who is talking." He smiled. "The only person we'll lose is you, if you keep straining yourself. Or do you want me to lock you up?" he teased. But the boy only laughed.

"I can access any code, from inside and outside. I'll get out in a second, but you on the other hand, are locked. Now who is teasing?"

"I hate you" Dave blathered. "Just rest, please. Try to sleep."

"But…" yet Dave glared him. "All right, but please, when you need me, wake me. But not by talking, I turn it off. When uncle comes, the code is 2161998" and he laid down, turned back, and closed his eyes. Soon he was fast asleep.

Dave stood paused at those words. "Uncle? Comes back? Wait does he mean 1211?" he was confused. Yet he watched the boy sound sleep, he was glad for his safety. However he was more worried about a lot of things. Just where on earth was the other partner? Where on earth did Kudo go! Dave knew not what to do aside keep that code in his memory. He feared that if he accessed it when the real partner comes, what excuse will he have? His cover would be blown.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**So, this is the end of part 2. See you in chapter 10, the most hilarious of all xD**

**Don't forget to review please :)**

**I shall try to be quick and update fast, can't assure though :3**

**Have a nice weekend :)**


	10. A Little Kaito

**All right, fellow readers, hope you got interested enough, today will change the lives of our fellow characters. Now, you'll find bold sentences, it refers to when someone is speaking foreign to not be understood by the newly shrunken thief. And PS: Nothing you recognize is mine, but everything contradicting to the actual anime/Manga that may sound weird, yet interesting, is mine. Enjoy and please review. **

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Ch 10: A Little Kaito**

Later that day when Kid 3 was asleep, the partners return and found nothing unusual, and the young thief remained asleep for three days in a row until he was okay. His partners were so worried when he didn't wake for 36 hours, yet were so happy when he woke up half healed and just fine.

"Yet, you are restrained from moving even one meter" they ordered him and closed the door leaving him to rest.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Inside the dark half light in the Kudo manner, the two young detectives stood by their rival's side, watching him in his shrunken form, soundly asleep on Shinishi's bed.

"He's so… innocent looking." Hakuba mocked. "Nothing like the old trouble-maker Kaito-kun"

"We'll at least you knew him! His identity and personality still reserve a mystery to me" Conan stood up and walked to the door. "By the way, Hatori will come for help"

"Ah, the detective from the West, I still can't get used to his name. Kudo-san said he'll be helping you and kogoro-san"

"Yeah, and before you start asking questions or referring about God knows what, yes, he knows my real identity." Kudo walked outside and closed the door.

"He could have at least turned on the lights! Man, that annoying little brat." then he heard something move. He turned the lamp beside bed on. It was little shrunken Kaito. "It looks like you're about to wake" he thought and messaged someone.

Kaito began to open his eyes, yet could see nothing. He was worn out, sleepy, yet he tried to move... He said something that was not vague to the young detective.

"You're home" was the reply to his question.

The child got somewhat straight. "Who are you?"

Hakuba said nothing for a moment. He remembered what Dave told him. "It might be memory loss." he said nothing, then he answered: "I am a friend" and he gave a modest smile, yet the solo thought that troubled him, was why did Kaito sound so childish. "Do you remember anything from earlier? And please, try to ditch the roman language."

Kaito made a weird face. "...I don't know another language well."

"What about Japanese?"

"Japanese?" Kaito repeated as Hakuba confirmed. "Papa said I'll learn it when we go to Japan."

Hakuba's eyes twitched at the word "papa", he rubbed his head. "I...hmm…I see. What's ...what's your name kiddo?"

Kaito thought and thought for approximately an entire minute. He looked down at his hands trying to remember.

"You don't know, do you?"

The child shook his head having little tears form at the edge of his eyes.

"Oh, Kami... Please don't cry!" he thought amind. "Mah, what do I do?" the great detective...was... panicking.

"I remember!" he said suddenly. "Kaito"

"Oh Thank Kami, that was close" Hakuba said muttely, forever grateful that Kaito didn't cry.

Suddenly the door opened and Kudo-san came in. "I see you woke up" he gave a smile as he strode to the child. "It's okay." he held the child up to his chest. He could observe Hakuba's misunderstood reactions. "How about we go and have ice-cream?" Kaito's eyes seemed sustaining. "And you can hang out with my son and his friends, they're a bit older than you, but you'll have fun with them" the child approved as Kudo walked away with him. "Hakuba-kun" he said in Japanese: "**Kaito-kun is no longer his age; both physically and mentally."**

"**WWWHATTTTT!?"**

Yes, that was the great detective's reaction!

"Kiddo, tell that young man how old you are" Kudo bid as Kaito used his fingers to tell.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me! He's four? How could that be?"

The child whispered to Kudo: "What's wrong with being four?"

"Nothing, son. He just expected you to be older"

"**A lot older!**" the brown haired detective prattled.

"Well, let's go have some Ice-cream." Kudo said and walked with a cheering Kaito. "Ahhh... Hakuba-kun, care to join?"

"No thanks, I have my own 'Small' 'sweet issues' to deal with" he glared at the small figure in front of him. But Kaito's face was toward the door having his back to the detective. "You go with the kid, I'll check my reports." So Kudo approved and went down stairs.

"Uncle, where is papa?"

The later thought for a moment. "He's waiting for us in the living room with the ice-cream"

"Okayyyy" echoed the chidlish voice.

Kudo_ as he reached the mentioned room_ thought of how they'll be able to pull this off. "If he doesn't remember and doesn't know he's been shrunken to become a real child, how could we know what he still remembers from when he was a child 14 years ago?"

"There you are" a man said. "And here's little... oh I forgot your name again" Nice trick, they thought, to drive him to talk. But the child's eyes only gave weird looks.

-"Do I know him?" he asked Kudo.

"Apparently not," Kudo confirmed. "He's an old friend of papa" and he pursued his words. "As what Haibara's research said: **memory loss and you guess the second effect**." he walked to Genta and the rest. "Guys, let's go have ice-cream. Kaito-ku will come with us"

"**Ohhh Kawai!**" Ayumi ran to him. "**Hi, I'm Ayumi. Yorushkone, Kaito-ku" **and Kaito stood in front of her unable to understand what she said.

"Ayumi dear, Kaito-ku doesn't know Japanese. Are you any good with roman?"

"Ahhhh, no. English a bit, though"

"That'll do." and he let Kaito-ku get down. "Let's go, I'll drive you to the ice-cream store"

"Yayyy" the detective boys cheered, excluding Conan and Haibara. The later preferred to stay home, thus forcing Conan to go with the "Baby" as she called The Kaito Kid.

"**He's not a baby, you know**" Conan muttered. "**He's only 4 years old. I'm pretty sure we can work something out, children believe everything you tell them, so act like one"**

"**Not interested in baby-sitting**." she blathered. "Ran-chan and I are ganna bake cookies and make cake" she said with a childish tone. "See you when it's done" and she ran to Ran.

"What a childish girl she can be when she wants to escape!" Kudo-kun thought and joined Kaito-ku and the boys. "Come on, time to go"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

As the Shōnen Tanteidan, little Kaito, and Kudo-san got out of the Kudo mansion, Conan sat next to his father in front, while Ayumi sat to the right of the car, Genta in the middle, Mitsohiko at the left side and Kaito-ku on his lap observing the view.

"Conan-ku, where did you meet this kid?" Genta raised his eyebrow. "Is he your cousin?"

"Ahh...no.." before Conan could finish... he was interrupted by his father.

"Yes, Kaito-ku and Conan-ku are related, they are distant cousins."

"Oi, dad" Conan whispered in Japanese to not be heard. "That won't do"

"You just never knew about it" the man smiled. "Toichi-san and I are really cousins. That's why I didn't expose him as Kid; and you should understand that Kaito-kun had reasons to take his father's place. It's no different from the reason you have a new name. Kaito, also, wants to stop the shadow syndicate, but by luring them out during his heists."

"I see." the two observed the boy from the mirrors. He did seem childish after all. "Could there be a possibility that he didn't really shrink mentally, or it's just memory loss?" Shinishi said still whispering. However, his father didn't turn, only kept his eyes on the road.

"He wasn't shrunken, son. He was literary turned into a child. Even the terms he is using are all evidence that he is simply 4 of age. As for how this happened, it's a new drug, no doubt, and Shiho is working on a cure once she gets to know it's ingredients."

"**Oi, Conan-ku, what are you two whispering about?" **Mitsuhiko held.

"We're planning where to take you kids" Kudo rapidly threw a lie. "How about we go to the Amusement park?" Clearly, cheers were heard. In approximately 5 minutes, they reached the park and got ice cream.

"Kaito-ku, what do you like?" Ayumi-chan asked holding his little hand.

"Chocolate ice cream" Yusaku replied. "His favorite" Conan handed it to Kaito-ku with a wonder of 'how did you know?' as he joined his father. "Son, Kaito is more like a son to me, and ... I know him pretty well, I am his guardian after all. Which is why I told the police I want him to stay with us. He'll be safer here, and the syndicate won't expect that we're keeping him with us. So, eventually, that makes Kaito-ku your little brother too"

"**Great, not only my rival, but also my brother**"

"Don't be cruel. You two were best friends back when you were two and Kaito was one. Don't you remember? And... back when his father died, I brought him home until his mother recovered."

"What happened back then, dad?"

"Well,"

"Kaito was there when it happened" the two, Conan and Kudo-san turned to see who spoke. "But after 3 months, Jii-chan took Kaito to his place. Chikage woke up after that in a week or two."

"Dr. Dave? What are you doing here?" Shinishi held. "We're you supposed to be at the hospital?"

"No, my case now is Kaito. He is my patient after all. So, I should watch him if ever some symptoms show up. It's a miracle he completely healed with only minor head injury after he got... turned into a child."

"Come to think of it, he seems pretty fine. But why did you even agree to let him leave the hospital?"

"The syndicate knows he is in no condition to be anywhere else, so that's where they'll be looking for him if they don't fall for our little trick, Shinishi-kun"

"He seems faking his 'innocence '" Conan bid observing Kaito who was playing with kittens by the gates.

"It's not like that! Since Kaito was little, he was always aware and smart. He always played the fool and innocent a lot, but he was pretty much on to everything around him."

"Oh, so you know him well, too?" Conan was somewhat amazed.

"You could say..."

"We raised him together" Kudo completed Dave's sentence with a smile. "Trust me son, you'll come to see how good Kaito is. The whole Kid side, it's just for stopping the syndicate."

"I figured that out. He did help a lot on my cases, he even helped me to figure his tricks out"

"Just like his old man" Kudo bid as he and Dave laughed.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"**Let's ride the fares weal**" Mitsuhiko called his friends. "**Conan-ku, come join us"**

"**I'll pass. You three go ahead, Kaito-ku will stay with us**." and he called the little boy. "Let's sit down a bit while they get down." and they did so. They sat on the nearest bench with little boy in the middle next to Conan. Kaito kept looking at the sky while the others kept their private Japanese speech. Of course Kaito could not recognize a word.

"Say, Kaito-ku, how come you know Roman?" Conan asked willing on knowing.

"I was born in Rome" was little Kaito's reply as he looked at the shrunken detective.

"I see." Of course the question wasn't random for any of our three friends. They wanted to see what Kaito knows.

"When will papa and mama be back?"

"Ammm..." Kudo took a second. "Kaito-ku, they traveled to Canada last week"

All big blue eyes_sad and confused. "Why?"

"Work…It's okay, they'll be back.." Conan bid and hummed: "I hope"

"Not fair." he tightened his hands together. "They left me again"

"Mah mah, they didn't. They had to go. But you can still talk to them until they come back"

"Papa always says that...But they never answer."

"Let him try" he winked the child. "I'm sure they won't cut all comunications. Besides, you'll have lots of fun with us"

However, not pleased to that thought, Kaito sat down hugging his knees. "I wanna go home" said he with a sorrowful tone.

Conan, simply analyzing his rival, said nothing. All he could figure out was how attached the little thief was to his parents; and furthermore, how attached dave and Kudo were to Kaito.

Much to be honest, Yusaku also felt what mini Kaito was in. Toichi was always planning for heists, he was not much around to see his son, and the poor child thought they always forgot him. It wasn't the first time they traveled without him, nor was it the last, those were Kaito's thoughts. He knew they always have fun outside than to bare little trouble-maker Kaito.

Dave at the other hand, despite his disguise, knew why Kaito was always left behind. It wasn't: "Having fun without me". No, it was his parents' way for protecting their only son. Each time they traveled, Kaito would either be with Jii-chan or with Kudo; merely for finding some route to escape the syndicate's control and protect him from them. It was what all the heists were about; stopping the threat from reaching anyone, especially their family.

"Well, it looks like the children are done playing, and it's almost ten. How about we head back home?" both Dave and Shinishi confirmed, as Kudo leaned down to the child: "Come son, time to go." and he held him up to his chest. "Don't be sad, they'll be back"

Kaito only put his small head on Kudo's shoulder tightening his mini hands at the same spot. He didn't have to say anything to vent his thoughts; it was evident. His big Blue eyes said it clear, and so did his little tears. He felt they verily don't want him, like they don't even care. He's always with someone else, yet, rarely with his parents. Surely he liked Jii-chan and Kudo-san, but he missed his parents, he missed feeling at home.

"Uncle, when will nii be back?" Kaito-ku asked as he raised his head slightly.

Conan gave the weird thoughts. "**He has a brother**?"

But Dave and his father laughed. "**He means you**" said his father and turned to the child. "He'll be home soon, I think. I am pretty sure he'll be happy to see you again"

Conan gazed in confusion. How on earth will he prettend to know Kaito now!

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Goodnight kids, sleep well"

"**Oyasumi minna. Arigatou**" said the detective boys as each was dropped under his building whilst the three adults and the child went back on the road. This time, Conan sat back next to Kaito's right, while Dave sat in front. Kaito didn't move his eyes off the road, solo silent the entire time. Conan said nothing, thinking of how to relieve the boy, while the two in front kept their eyes on him.

No doubt about it, Kaito clearly showed he wasn't faking being a child. He knew no one; aside Kudo-san, he remembered nothing after being four, especially his father's white side. He felt different before, Shinishi used to actually play with him and build cub castles, but now, he's far away. He had no idea that the boy beside him was his closest baby-hood friend.

The trip to the amusement park was especially for him, yet he could play nothing because he was too small for any game. At least he had ice-cream and kittens to cheer him up.

They reached the traffic light, and stopped when it became red. A black motorcycle drove next to the drive. All waiting for the light to turn green, yet the rider noticed the child glued to the window. He knocked slightly to catch Kudo's attention. The later rolled down his window, and the boy said: "**You might want to lock the back door, just in case the child opens it**"

Kudo looked back and realized it wasn't locked. "**Oh, thanks young man**" and he switched the button in front of him thus automatically closing Kaito's window.

The boy's eyes widen when the switch went down. "How did it go down" and thus he wanted to figure it out.

-"Now more than the lock is needed." They though and laughed.

Kudo removed the keys to lock the door from the outside, but there was quite a lot of traffic. The young rider proposed to close it instead, and as Kudo sustained, he gave the key through the window. The man put the key in observing a small curious Kaito trying to pull up the switch. He locked the door giving the key back to Kudo. At that moment, the light turned green, horns started to rise. Kudo turned the car back on and drove after thanking the young man.

Kaito, as they drove, watched the man passing them, and to his surprise, the later waved with a smile. "**Ja na kiddo**"

Kaito sat back down, looking from the edge of his eyes. "Uncle, who was that man?"

"I don't know, a random young boy. So, are you still trying to solve how the lock went down?" He smiled.

Kaito got a bit forward between the two men and pointed at the bored where the radio was. "You switched it down with that button next to the blue one"

"Oh, busted" and they laughed. "Well, safe keeping. Good thing that boy noticed, it might have opened if you leaned on it."

"But I was leaning the whole time. It didn't open." yet neither could be too cautious. Kaito sat back aplace. "Can I watch now?" Kudo approved, he was certain the door wouldn't open now. "What does 'Ja na' mean?"

Kudo smiled and replied it meant goodbye. Kaito only said Japanese sounds difficult and he will never learn it even after 10 years.

Dave disapproved and told him: "You'll get used to it, trust me. It just needs some time."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The car finally reached home and Kaito rapidly was noticed in dream land. Dave opened the back door and held the boy in his hands. "Let's not wake him." and they went inside. Immediately they were greeted by a pissed Yukuki.

"**You're late!**" she was almost yelling, but she lowered her voice when she saw the sleeping child.

"**Gomen**" they looked away and whispered "**Traffic**"

"Well, get inside, dinner's getting cold. What are you waiting for? and Dave, please ditch your disguise."

Conan and Kudo followed her, while Dave said he'll put Kaito in bed. "Put him in my room" Shinishi bid. "It's the last one to your left."

Dave approved and went upstairs putting Kaito down gently, he smiled. "Goodnight Kaito-ku" and he covered him then put the lights off closing the door behind him.

"Well," Yukiko began her investigations. "Where did you four go?"

"We took the kids to the amusement park, and then we went by the old mountain road..."

"Oh, that's very far. Well, what'll you do concerning Kaito-ku?"

"We'll enroll him in pre-school tomorrow; he'll begin the day after" Dave bid.

"But, is it safe to send him there so soon? He doesn't have anyone he knows there... and the syndicate..."

"Don't worry about that, we have everything planed. Of course he won't go by the same name, so they won't figure him out. And don't worry, he'll make lots of friends there." said her husband as they began eating.

Kudo looked at the time, it was past twelve, and he was more worried about how to keep the syndicate from figuring out their trick. He turned to Conan and told him to wake him when Kaito wakes up; despite the time it might be.

"Shinshi, dear, how's things up with Ai-chan? Is the cure working?"

"Almost, she hacked the syndicate's system and figured all the IPTX continents. The cure will come up soon, but as for Kaito, nothing is yet known. No trace was found in his blood, so she can't identify the drug."

"Oh but that's terrible!"

"I know, but somehow she'll figure it out. Or, Kaito can live his childhood again" Conan prattled.

"That's not funny" his mother muttered. "You have no idea how hard it was to have Kaito surpass all of this. How will we tell him about the syndicate, worse, being turned into a child?!"

"Dear, time will clear all, don't worry. Kaito won't know unless you keep talking loud" said the husband. "Anyhow, we'll wait, then we'll decide what to do regarding little Kaito."

"But for now, we need to keep a close eye on him. The syndicate knew him well; they'll realize the resemblances easily. So..."

"Always someone with him... and never lose sight of him." Conan completed with a smile as his right lens reflected light.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Meanwhile, at Agasa's residence...

"Professor, do they really think they could outsmart the Kaito Kid? I mean seriously, won't he notice something's wrong? He won't simply accept to have another name or live with someone else!"

"Haibara-chan, don't be so cruel. We might never know, maybe he might accept. He's just a little boy, how could he figure it out?"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Conan went to his bed; his sight first hit the child sleeping soundlessly at the right side of his bed. He walked to the boy, observing him silently. None of this seemed right. "Imagine the syndicate got to you before we did; if they figured out you became a child for real... what would they have done? Would they still kill you, or ...mah I don't know. Those people exceed the limits with their coldness. I expect that they would kill an infant, even if he was no threat to them." he took his shoes off and placed them under the bed to the left.

Shortly he got changed and put his pajamas on getting soundlessly into bed. "**Oyasumi, little thief**."

However, he tried and tried, yet couldn't sleep. His eyes called dream land which didn't answer his calls. He was tired, yet sleep was far far away. Too much was on his mind. "Most of the people know my identity, the syndicate might go after them, and none of us could do anything to protect them or ourselves. True, few are left, but these 'few' are the most dangerous members there are in that syndicate..." he turned his position to Kaito. "And what about you? What could you do now? Nothing will be useful, you're just a little boy, and you can't possibly defend yourself. I know we had our issues once, but I won't let a kid get involved ..." he thought and remembered. "But you already are. Before, you and your partners used to back each other up_regardless of who they might be_ but the syndicate got to most of them" he thought and turned on his back. "What will we do?"

Kaito was asleep, ignorant of the issues around him. Speaking in Japanese when he is around, thinking he won't understand, was that their way of protecting him? It won't be enough; nothing will be enough with the syndicate. They're smart enough to hack their information, good enough to shoot from eight buildings away, and talented enough to disguise themselves as anyone they want.

"Those people study you well; they know everything about you, and no matter how smart or careful you are, you won't figure them out."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Soon the sun rose up on our two little rivals, yet only one of them felt it's warmness. Shinishi rubbed his head yawning, half awake.

"Oh, morning already!" he turned to the sleepy figure beside him. "You're still asleep!" he shook the boy slightly. "Oi, Kaito-ku, wake up"

Little blue eyes began to wake, with dim light within. "What time is it?" he rubbed his big blue eyes. "Where am I?"

"It's 6:30, come on, let's go have breakfast." he got down. "Come on Kaito-ku." yet the child kept looking at him confused.

"You look like... Shinishi-nii" the childish voice said in wonder.

As much as the later wanted to say he was, yet he couldn't. How is he going to explain the age gape? Kaito knew that shinishi was only a year older than him. "Ahhh, I'm... I'm Conan, his cousin. Now, care to follow me?"

The boy nodded and jumped down following him while hopping the stairs. Conan's eyes were all: "Would you stop it already?" yet he didn't want to spoil the little one's fun. Soon they were in the kitchen down-stairs and were greeted by a humming Yukiko.

"Good morning my little ones" she hugged Shinishi, who tried to escape her. "Kaito-ku, come here" the later ran to her and hugged her. "That's my little boy, not like that grumpy over there who wouldn't hug back" she glared her son.

"Oi, you suffocate me every time." the later complained. "Let's sit down already; we'll be late for school"

The two small figured got up on their chairs, looking at the plates waiting for Yusaku to join them. Kudo came down the stairs with a bundle of papers in his hands; he rested them down on the table in the living room and joined the rest.

"Morning everyone" he rubbed his son's hair, kissed his wife on her cheek, and patted Kaito on his shoulder. "So, today's Wednesday, weekend soon, will you spend it with the boys?"

"**Sa na!**" shinishi bid as he held the spoon up. "They didn't say anything about fun and plans, so I don't think so." and they began to eat.

Kudo turned his sight_non-directly_observing Kaito who he was silently eating while he was moving his feet back and forth under the table. "**At least someone's in the mood today**" he smiled. "So, Kaito-ku, do you want to come see Conan's school today?"

The little figure looked at Conan, "Should I agree? I know school is horrible" his eyes said. Yet Conan smiled and approved saying school doesn't bite. ^^

"All kid's hate it, " Kudo laughed. "But I'm sure you'll like preschool, son" he smiled at Kaito. "There's ganna be lots of kid's to have fun with" Kaito nodded with a smile. Fun was his middle name.

Everyone else had a normal breakfast, excluding Kaito. His only approved breakfast was chocolate cornflakes and juice.

After Breakfast was over, Conan took his bag and walked outside after saying goodbye to his mother followed by the two. They got inside the car, both boys at the back, leaving Kudo alone watching them from the mirror. In no more than five minutes, they reached Teitan high school and dropped Conan there. "I'll take Kaito to preschool, try to pick him up at 2" said his father and drove away.

It was not a second late that he was greeted by the detective boys running and a none-interested Haibara walking slowly towards him. Afterwards they entered the classroom beginning their new day.

"Uncle, when will papa and mama come back?"

"Hmm, I believe next week" was Kudo's reply and he dropped Kaito to preschool and walked inside to meet the teacher. Kudo waved goodbye, but Kaito hugged him.

"Bye uncle" he said in his childish voice and each parted on his way.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Well, that's all for today. The next chapter, Kaito's mom and dad will take him home, so stay in touch to know Kaito's funny moments.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, you are yet to see lots of Kaito-ku's funny moments ;)**


	11. Mixing in

**So Kaito is now a child, a real one, and spending his time at the Kudo mansion, protected by them as well. Kaito and Shinchi are bound to become close again and the later will reawaken his memories of the little thief. **

**Prepare to laugh and enjoy adorable little Kaito's moments. :)**

**Don't forget to say your opinion :)**

**Enjoy**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Ch: 11 Mixing in**

That day, when Kaito-ku was at preschool, he was introduced as Jake Edogawa, who has taken the turn of Conan's brother. To Kaito it was a little game, he will blow his real name once the dare is won; once he wins it!

There he met two little boys, mostly his age.

"**I am Jimmy, and this is Mike**." They smiled.

"And I don't know Japanese" Kaito-kun smiled. Of course they didn't understand him, neither did he as well.

The teacher was good at English, thus she explain to the children that Jake was not familiar with Japanese. "**He's here to learn, so you might want to be easy on him**" she smiled warmly, and then she translated a bite for them to understand what the boy was saying, and what they were telling him.

Eventually they started building sand castles then cubic towers slash building, whatever landed on their mind. Time passed by and the day was soon to be over. They children would always spend their day having fun, only learning little stuff per day.

As the classes of Teitan high were over, Conan, accompanied by the Shōnen Tanteidan, walked home.

"I'm ganna go pick Kaito-ku" Conan bid with a smile. But they insisted on going with him. As they reached the boy's preschool, Ayumi ran to get Kaito-ku. He quickly recognized her and followed her to the others after saying bye to his new friends.

Kaito was pretty much silent the whole way home, he watched the detective boys talking foreign and wished he'd understand soon. He simply kept watching the way pronunciation went, but in his heart, he favored Roman.

They were all dropped at home; the last one to leave the two Edogawa boys was Haibara. She told Conan to be careful: "**I am not much sure of the effect, just try not to trigger any memory. And if they find him, it's ganna be hard for a child to surpass what they will do to him.**"

"I know." And they submitted their farewells.

"Ja na, Conan-kun, Kaito-ku"

"Ja na" replied the child, to Conan's surprise. "Did I pronounce it wrong?"

"Ahh, no…I just didn't expect to hear you speak Japanese yet"

"That's the only word I know so far." Kaito looked at his feet. "But Miss Nami is ganna help me learn" he smiled.

Conan, somewhat relieved that Kaito didn't cry, he agreed with a fake smile. "So, tell me, you had fun there?"

"Ahhhaaam. Lots of fun! There's those two boys I was with, we played all day" little Kaito said in a cute tone. "But we failed to build the tallest cubic tower... it broke at the 100 piece. It was taller than us"

Conan laughed. "I am surprised it reached that height. Where did you get 100 pieces?" And Kaito said they took every piece in the school's premises. "Let's get back home now," yet he realized Kaito froze at the sight of something. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he said as he bent his head, sad.

"Come on, tell me. What's the matter? Do you know that place?" he looked at the house in front of them.

"It's…" Kaito-ku looked at the building, damaged, fallen to pieces. The signs of burning and collapsing quite visible to the little infant. He would almost cry, no, he started to cry and almost ran inside, but Conan caught him. "PAPA MAMA!" he called out, yet was silenced by the detective.

Conan, surprised to what he heard, realized Kaito knew that place well. "It's your home, isn't it?"

"What happened?" his tears began to fall. "Where are they..." snivels began. "Papa…" Having no other option in front of him, Conan only brought the boy closer to him.

Kudo-kun knew not what to say; he had no idea what happened. All he knew was that Kaito's mom was in a hospital abroad. "It's okay" he said assuring him with a childish happy smile. "Your mom and dad weren't in there. We told you they were out of state busy working. I am sure they are fine, we'll talk to them when we get home"

"Really?" said the child wiping his tears. Conan approved with a gentle smile; though he knew not what trick he will pull out to imitate his parents' voice.

Soon enough, they reached home, and were greeted by Yukiko who was almost finished preparing lunch. She immediately realized the sadness in the child's eyes. She leaned down and asked if something happened at preschool.

"No" her son replied. "**We pasted by his house, he saw the building destroyed..."**

"**Oh my**!" she was worried. She felt Kaito thought something must have happened to his parents. "Kaito-ku," she smiled. "Your papa called when you were at school, he wants to talk to you at night"

The child's smile reached the back of his head; he was so happy to hear that. They were okay; that made him very happy. Now, he cannot wait for the dark to fall. He ran quickly upstairs and put his stuff dawn, joining them at the table.

Yukiko made a delicious meal, and they started telling what happened today with them. Kudo-san was happy to see Kaito getting along well at school. He expected nothing less from the hyper child full of fun. Then, as they were done eating, Conan and Kaito went to do their homework.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

At night fall, Kaito waited long enough for his parents to call, yet feel asleep by 9 o'clock. Kudo felt sad, yet he prepared a little surprise for the young thief. He woke him up after half an hour, "Kaito-ku" he called him watching the latter rubbing his blue big eyes. "Someone wants to see you" and he moved aside, revealing a figure behind him.

"Papa!" Kaito said in roman and ran to the man he quickly recognized. "You came" Toichi held him up and hugged him deeply telling him how much he missed him.

"Of course" the later smiled. "I wouldn't leave you with Kudo. You know I get Jealous."

Kaito and Kudo-san laughed. "Well, he's with me most of the time" he smiled. "I am thinking of taking him in" he winked as Kaito laughed.

"Kaito" said his father. "I came to take you back home" he saw the child's blue sustaining eyes. "But to our old house, remember it?"

Kaito nodded. "Yes! I miss it there"

However, the people around them were confused. A mask, they thought. There was no other explanation! Kudo must have found a way to keep Kaito thinking his parents are still around. But who exactly was that man in disguise? Furthermore, why did Kudo not reveal him?

"Kaito-ku, in few days you'll go with your dad, as soon as he is done with his work." And the latter approved. "Now, go get some sleep, you have school tomorrow"

The child hugged his father and said his goodnights, running quickly up; he waited impatiently for the week to pass. Now, he decided he wanted to make his old man proud of him. "No more trouble-maker Kaito" he thought. "Papa won't have to leave me behind now. He won't be ashamed of me anymore"

He got next to the bed and got some books out, as he started to turn the pages; he began practicing. He began to learn the initials of Japanese, yet, that secret reserved in his heart alone and in his teacher's heart as well.

After two hours, Kudo went up to check in on him. He found the infant asleep on a mountain of books and drawing. He smiled and gently held him amid his arms, placing him soundlessly on the bed. He covered him well and kissed him on his forehead. "Goodnight, Kaito-ku" and he left.

Soon enough it was time for little Kudo to go to bed too, he joined his new brother, and rode the train to dream land in no less than an hour.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Meanwhile, downstairs…

"Thanks for coming" Kudo-san said with a smile. "Kaito was the most happy to see you"

"I saw that" the latter sustained. "And I also realized the other's reaction."

"Ahh… of course! They are eager to know who is hiding behind that mask!" and he gave a soft smile.

"And they shall be surprised to see when they know" Toichi smiled as well. "Are you sure you want me to take Kaito so soon? You insisted he stays a while with you"

"That's because I missed him so much, now he can go with you. I got my own son jealous" he laughed. "Anyhow, I am sure he'll be a lot safer with you. He'll need his parents by his side"

"I haven't seen him in a while! I hope I do not ruin the image he so much loved. To be honest, I might not seem the father he knew for years"

"I know things have changed. But it's just like when he was little, we all saw his dad's reaction and the way he acted. It is not difficult for you to pull up a straight poker face; I am sure you'll do just fine" Kudo assured placing his cup down. "The boys are asleep, and I haven't heard a thing from the partners! Even that young thief has been absent for a week."

"I spoke with Miss Aoko, she said he was okay and recovering."

"That's good news" Kudo-san smiled.

Yukiko then joined the men and poured more tea. "What will little Kaito do after you take him? It's not like he can roam around without someone going after him"

"I cannot deny that!" her husband looked upstairs. "But even if he goes outside, he cannot be unwatched"

"I will try my best to keep him at one place until it is safe for him to leave the house."

"Just be careful, Kaito-ku always runs outside whenever he wants"

"But I am used to that!" The disguised man laughed. "It's fine; he'll stay foot sooner or later"

Yusaku approved, confident that the man will handle the young thief just fine. "So, next week then? What about preschool?"

"Concerning that, I don't really know. But if they aren't suspicious of his survival, I'll let him stay there, or maybe get a private teacher."

"I see, but just be careful"

The man approved. It was getting quite late, and it was time to take his leave. He said his goodnights and left the Kudo manner.

And as he was heading to an unknown location, he saw someone lurking amid the shadows. "I see you are still there"

The figure approached slowly, cautious not to be noticed. "How is he?"

"He's fine, worry not. I told you I will watch over him, didn't I?"

The other person said nothing. "Don't let him get killed; I didn't come all the way to lose him. And, soon enough, you're ganna be exposed, Dr. Dave"

"Worry not; I can always keep a good mask! See you later, Vermouth" and he was gone, and so was she.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The following day, Kaito woke up all hyper and excited. This time, he woke sleepyhead Conan instead. "Get up, get up!" he called several times until the later opened his sleepy eyes. "Come on..."

"Oi oi, knock it off already!" then he realized the little child. "Gomen," and he sat up straight. Watta go grumpy detective, ya knocked the happiness outta of the child :( "You're up early!"

"Ahhaamm" said the child with a happy face. "Look!" he pointed outside, "It's snowing! Wanna play?"

Conan dropped his smiled. "Ammm…well…I.."

Kaito's eyes were watching, waiting for an agreement from the detective. The later could not say no to those innocent baby eyes. "All right"

"YAYYYY" Kaito jumped out of bed and pulled off the cover from on the boy. "Come on, come on…" he rushed him.

"I'm coming … I'm coming..."

They put on their heavy cloths, gloves and muffs and ran downstairs. It was quite one of the rare times to see that detective hyper...or playing from his heart!

Yukiko watched from the window, happy that the boys were having fun! They build a snow man and took some carrots from the kitchen, of course with Mrs. Kudo's permission, and they decorated the white man with a colorful scarf.

The joy in little Kaito's eyes was un-describable! He was so happy, that Shinichi didn't want to spoil his fun. He decided to bare the cold and stay with the lonely child. He knew, sooner or later, he's ganna have to play with him.

Kaito leaned on the snow making little shapes with his hands and legs; Conan laughed his heart out, yet would not bring himself to imitate the child. Soon, it was time for pure little snowballs to be sent flying through the clear snowy sky….and guess who took most of them!

Now, it was a serious battle...

Clash...

Kaito-ku vs Conan-kun..

And the battle goes on…snowballs everywhere!

"INCOMING" yelled Kaito and hid behind the tree. Conan dodged.. Someone else took it straight in the face.

"Yayksss" gulped Kaito and scrammed. Conan laughed. "Angry uncle on the loose" and he went down. He got up dropping off the snow from on his face and back. "Uncle's ganna play?"

Kudo-san smiled. "Of course! You hit me and you expect me to let you live?" he hit another one. Kaito dodged and gave the 'Nanana… You missed'. "All righty then" and he threw another one... "Ohh! Gomen son"

Conan took off his glasses and glared his old man. Hit by a child was something he would let pass, but hit by his own father…OH NO!

The battle became warmer, that even Yukiko didn't dare to go outside. And within half an hour, the exhausted snow-fighters renounced and went inside.

They took off their wet cloths and sat by the fire prepared by the wife; she made then hot chocolate and sat beside them. It was the first time they had so much fun, the first time they dared to unleash the child within them!

That day left a million memories in their minds, mostly the little thief.

"The roads are blocked, no school today boys"

"I know" her son approved. "But you're already late for the news" and he looked at the child who had fallen asleep on his lap. "Guess he's all warn out" and they laughed hushed. Conan watched the innocent expression of the over-powered boy. Now, he began to see the days of rivalry between them fading away. "Ottosan was right" he thought at mind. "The child in him is immortal!" and he smiled. He didn't move, wanting not to wake the boy. And soon enough, he joined the train.

Yukiko and Yusaku smiled, watching the two. It was a shame Kaito had to leave them next week; they were ganna miss him!

However, they knew he'll have to leave at one point. The cure should come one day or the other; yet they hoped to see more of Kaito-ku. Mostly, Kudo-san.

Yukiko got some thick covers and covered the boys, leaving them all warm and cozy, they went to the kitchen, where she prepared Breakfast (At 11 o'clock) and waited for the sleepyheads to wake up.

"I'm hungry" she finely gave up. "Dear, go wake them"

Yusaku laughed, "Oh wait a bit! It's not fun without them on the table"

"I know" she dropped her head. "I hope they wake soon, I prepared the food and now I am hungrier as I am looking at it"

As they were speaking, the smell of food reached the children's noses, which woke up to the strong sweet smell.

"Cake!" cheered the thief and woke Conan. Cake was also his favorite.

They had their breakfast and went to whatever they could busy themselves with. Kaito only locked himself up in Shinichi's room, caring on his fun.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

At five passed four o'clock, Toichi-san called. Kaito ran as fast as he could to speak to his dad, and told him all about the fun they had today.

"It's a shame I wasn't there" he said through the phone. "How about we play when you come home?" and Kaito approved, so happy his dad kept his word and spoke with him. "Mom's calling from Rome, wanna talk to her?"

"Yes!" and she spoke from across the laptop.

"How's my little Kaito?" she asked with a happy tone. Though her son could not see across the phone, he was very glad to hear her.

"I'm okay. Miss you a lot"

"Miss you too baby. Mama will be back home in two weeks, be a good boy and stay with papa. No running off, okay?" and he approved.

"Kaito" the father said. "Have fun son, and stay worm, we'll see you soon."

"Bye Bye" and they hung up. Kudo held Kaito up seeing the stars in the latter's eyes. "Thanks uncle" he smiled.

Kudo smiled too and messed Kaito's hair. "Anytime, son. Now, go get some sleep. When Conan-kun comes, he'll take you to hang out with the kids" that thought made the child sustain with a smile. He took the boy to his son's room and tucked him in turning off the lights, he said: "Goodnight, kiddo"

"Goodnight Uncle"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Little blue eyes' adventures are not over yet! Stay tuned. ^_^ **

**Don't be shy and please review. ^^ **


	12. The Wavering Heart

**The Wavering Heart**

Kaito, the detective boys, and Hakuba were heading off to some place to have fun, observed by the latter. They were having fun, mostly Ayumi-chan and Kaito-ku. She loved him, and so did he. She took the big protective sister's turn.

However, at heart, Kaito found it absurd why people spoke so vague when he was around. He thought it might be due to their lack of Roman or English knowledge, yet he knew not for certain as he tried to explain to himself why he felt like an outsider. The only ones who were normal were those three boys, Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi. He liked Mitsuhiko, feared Genta, and adored Ayumi-chan. Mitsuhiko was like a good brother to him, his mile reminded Kaito of Kudo-san. But genta was never on kaito's mind; he didn't like him much. But Ayumi-chan, was way different from them all! She was so adorable and good, he felt happy with her around.

However, he also missed someone, his childhood friend, Aoko. Where was she? He didn't know. He missed annoying her; he missed saying hi every day, and he missed showing her new tricks. He saw her dad, didn't he? But where was she? Her mom wasn't there either.

Kaito played, yet seemed distracted. He was sick of baseball, football, even hide andseek_his favorite game. His mind was roaming elsewhere…

"Kaito-ku" Hakuba called him and the boy left the gang and went to see what the young man wants. "Is something wrong?"

"Nu" (no) was kaito's reply.

"Esti sigur?" (Are you sure?)

The child insisted, yet Hakuba knew him well enough to know he was hiding something. However, unable to know what, it was pointless to ask again. Kudo-kun also could see Hakuba's mien, he held the question curious as well. But nothing was sure; it could be anything troubling the child. But their mind went far, very far.

"Does he … understand?"

"I have no idea, honestly. He seems unaware, but defiantly something is bothering him. I'll ask him, when we go home. Maybe he'll be better at telling a child than an adult."

"You're right, Shinichi-kun. He knows you more"

"No, he doesn't. To him, I am not Shinichi, but someone else."

"Why don't you just tell him? Through some magical story, every Kid falls for it"

"Demo, he's smart, fooling him won't do. My parents already warned me about that!"

"Hmm...let's see…" and he called the young thief. "Kaito-ku, Guess who I heard is coming." But no answer came, the child could not know. "Shinichi will come soon"

"Really?" his smile went across his face. "When?"

"Tonight" and Conan glared the detective. "And mah, you'll see how big he became!"

Kaito's blinked twice at a row. "But…"and he was silent frowning at the ground, thinking.

Hakuba then explained: "Shinichi is older now; it's been a long time since you saw him when he was three of age.

"Ahhh…now I get it" and Hakuba smiled showing Conan 'you see, they believe all' look. "But nii is still this much, right?" he said showing five fingers.

Conan twitched his eyes. "You know what?" and he took off his glasses, walking forward, he observed the child's puzzled reaction. "Sorry for hiding it"

"But you're too old to be shinichi-nii." Kaito's bid rapidly. "Nii is happier…different..."

Hakuba laughed out immediately… Kudo's mien was questioning, "What do you mean?" he said with his sarcastic face.

Kaito puffed up a rabbit from his hat. "Shinichi-nii would smile if he saw this. He like games, he'd play more than me. But you're always calm and with grownups all the time. You're not like all kids"

Hakuba was reticent, only observing Kaito's reasoning. "He thinks pretty well" and he placed his hand on his chin thinking. "Didn't Kudo-san tell you about the game?" he made the perfect lie, the perfect excuse for his comrade's behavior.

"What game?" Kaito held confused.

"Pretending to be someone else, having another name… Shinichi's name is Conan, just as yours is Jake."

Having no other way, Kaito approved with a smile. "So he lost"

Conan's eye twitched. "I lost what?"

"You said your real name, so you lose" the infant laughed.

"He's right. You're out of the game" Hakuba smiled. "Kaito's ganna win like that"

"My My!" the shrunken detective thought, yet allowed it to pass with a mere smile. "Just don't let those guys over there know." And he winked. The boy quickly approved and went away when the boys called him.

After an hour, Kaito got bored. Hakuba told him to come and sit with them, and they started talking with a common well language, roman.

"Mistu-kun likes Ayumi-chan"

Conan laughed, adding: "They'll get married one day"

"And so will Kaito and Aoko" Hakuba gave the evil teasing eye. Kaito blushed denying.

"Aoko is my friend, marring her is ewwwwww"

Hakuba laughed his heart out, he could not tell him that he was already engaged to her. It would be hard for him to understand. "One day, I'll go with you to ask for her hand" and he winked. Kaito only buried his head amid his arms blushing more.

"You like the witch"

"What witch?" Hakuba said surprised. "I don't like anyone."

"Sure you do! That scary lady we saw when you picked us up. You love her, don't you?" yet Hakuba would chase him, but he had to get rid of Conan who was Kaito's hiding wall. The 'wall' couldn't but giggle; it was good for him that Kaito didn't know about Ran.

"She's not a witch though" his face was the uninterested type, still blushing. "She's just like us"

"She's scary, she fits the describing well" Kaito replied and smiled.

"Kids, it's time to go home now" Conan called out ignoring the two running about. Kaito cheered, unlike everyone else. "We'll play tomorrow, it's getting cold."

The children dropped their smiles agreeing, they weren't done playing yet. "Just because you don't play, doesn't mean we should stop too" Mistohiko complained, however was no match against the highschooler's order.

They walked back home, and on their way, Kudo held Kaito by his hand, not wanting him to run off like he usually did, years before

"Your walk, your voice…everything about you says that you're a child, but you're a pretty good magician. You'll easily fool everyone." Hakuba thought observing Kaito walking beside Conan having his hand in his mouth. "Defiantly a child! The Kaito I knew would never do that" he smiled to himself. "Yet, I want to know how many more tricks you know"

"Boys, and Ayumi-chan, have you heard any news about the Kaito Kid?"

"Ammm no," Ayumi disapproved. "He's been gone for three weeks since his last Heist." Her sad voice said.

"I heard he died" Mitsuhiko said. "It was all over the new"

"**Son na!**" Ayumi almost wept. "Why?"

Hakuba shushed them, reminding them not to use the 'killed' word in front of Kaito.

When Kaito saw Ayumi's tears, he asked why and they told him.

"Who's that?" the child said.

The detectives listened in silence, as Mitsuhiko answered: "**He's a magician who makes heists, but he troubles the police a lot**."

"**But he has awesome shows**" Ayumi's face was cheerful. "**He passed by my house, he was kawaii**"

Kaito stood vague. "Can anyone translate?"

Conan laughed, and told him in roman what they said. Kaito added nothing to that.

"Come to think of it, Kaito-ku, you have his name" Ayumi-chan managed to say.

"No" was the kid's reply. "Mama told me she named me after a magician. But papa disapproved my name; he said he doesn't want me to be named after a thief"

"But he lost" Hakuba completed.

"He didn't dare facing her" Kaito smiled. "He'll sleep in the living room, she said" he giggled.

"But Kaito-ku, the guy is the same one we were talking about." Conan bid and the child frowned.

"How come? I met him in Rome, three years ago. He wore white…and he had a pretty dove. We played by the mountain"

"In Rome?"

"I…" Kaito realized he said too much; he didn't like to talk about it. "It was long time ago. Papa doesn't know I remember." And he looked away, and when Mistsuhiko asked, he explained that he was interrogated several times by his family if he remembered such a person. "So I lied…" his hushed voice showed his sorrow.

Hakuba smiled at heart, "Just like Kuroba-kun's old habits. Now I know since when you had those" he thought then said out loud: "How did you meet him, by the way?"

Kaito looked away, not wanting to say. "If I didn't tell papa, I won't tell anyone else." he said in roman. "They can tell you…"

"Hmmmm… I see. Well… anyhow, we're almost at Ayumi's house" Conan ended the discussion noticing kaito's discomfort concerning The Kaito Kid's topic.

The little girl said Goodbye as they left, and dropped the other two boys, Genta and Mitsuhiko. Kaito was left, walking between the two. He was silent, he felt their questions, and it didn't make him feel at ease.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

They reached the Kudo manner and went in, and Kaito ran off and stayed at the end of the living room. Yukiko realized he was bored playing, so she switched on the TV on a Kids show. He was watching, ignorant about the people behind him conversing.

"**Is it true**?" Dave asked. "**Did he say that**?"

"**Yes, but he didn't add anything else; he only said his parents will know**"

Kudo thought for a moment. "**Well, the only two times Kaito met Kid, was when he was born and when he was nine month old. So, definitely he won't be talking about when he was born, he can't possibly remember!**"

"**What happened back then, when he was nine months old?**?"

…..

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The time was 18 years ago; it was a full moon night, at the Kuroba home in Rome

Kaito was 9 month old, crawling about the house, trying as much as he could; he could not manage to stand on his feet.

His mother would try holding his hands, helping him a jot, perhaps, he'd feel happy. He liked to stand, it was his next goal. That moment would not be far, his mother believed; he'll be walking and running in no less than three months!

He looked around; papa was with his friend, Kudo-san. Little Shinichi examining some blocks and toys, lifting a bunny up and down; poor little thing would have a headache if it was real!

Kaito would play all he wants, but no, he wants to know what his father and Kudo-san were doing. He got closer, nosy and eager to play; he saw blueprint papers. He tried to listen, but being born in a foreign country, he was unfamiliar with their language; nor any other. He barely knew few words, barely his own name!

Kudo would smile: "Look who wants to play" Kaito was familiar with those words. He would baby-talk all the way through approving. Kudo sat him on his lap, the child looking at the squares and drawing, spreading his hands in front of him.

"I guess he wants it" Yusaku smiled.

"I'll enter from that room…" Toichi touched the spot. "Jii-chan will set the traps, can you cover for us?"

"I'll do more than that! All is set, let tonight's heist begin, Kaito Kid"

The latter's smiled as bright as the full moon. He hugged his son, tucked him in bed, and left off to his night time job answering the moon's call.

Kaito, on the other hand, inherited something very special from his father…The Art of Escaping!

He climbed out of his crib, surpassed sleeping Shinichi, and went to wait by the door of his papa to return. But, there was a sound, the door opened. The infant looked up and saw a person in black. That person cleared the path for him, and he followed on all four.

They went far, far away. It was his first adventure outside the gates of the house. But, he expected more colors, more birds…cheerful stuff.

He looked around at the dark buildings, the rain falling, and the lonely streets. No one was out; it was too cold, too dark, and too gloomy. They walked in the shadows, noticed by no one. Until, they reached somewhere…A mountain.

It was the road mountain lighten up by the full moon; the perfect day, the perfect timing…

Two shadows came forward. "We were waiting long enough, bring him closer."

The person held the child up and placed him gently down on the edge of the rail road mountain. The second lurking shadow came in, setting down another thing facing Kaito.

Blue eyes looked, amazed. Mirror? No, way beyond! He saw only one person so familiar to his face, only Shinichi. But who was this baby?

Same face, same eyes, same everything. The infant was Kaito's reflection.

"Tonight, we will set their fates" said the man, Snake. "Blood against blood, the silver bullet shall be eliminated once we get Pandora." He watched the children as they got closer to play, examine, who knows!

"Nii-san" the reflection would say with a vast smile. "Jeff…" and he held a toy in front of him, a stuffed bear. "Jay Jay"

But Kaito could not introduce himself, he could not talk.

"They must not become friends" he glared the children. "They are destined to be enemies"

The moon shown bright, to bright…its effect caught the kids. Their link was great; they shared the same face, the same title, and the same ability. "One will restore our stone for us to regain power, while one will try to take it away from us."

The children, as they touched hands, unlocked something hidden, something that needed contact to be revealed. Their hair turned white…their eyes lit silver….their surroundings trembled. They were strong, yet ignorant of their potentials.

"We cannot risk them being on one side, balance must be made. We should not have let them live!"

"Silence!" Snake yelled at his companion. "If they are not both in existence, Pandora will never surface when they call for it, moron. We need them alive, then, we'll eliminate the child who becomes a threat to us all" his glare was a deadly snake indeed, just like his own self. He held a small knife, "Do it"

Given the order, the second man took it. He fastened Kaito down, holding up his clothes, he carved it into the child's flesh. /|

Kaito began to weep in pain, yet they only stood there and began carving the same sign on the other child. The later wept more, getting on Snake's never, the later was harshly scolded that he immediately stopped crying. He was too afraid that he didn't say another word, not one!

Kaito, despite the pain he was in, only looked at his equal. He pulled up a mere smile that was accepted by the later, yet he would not say anything.

"They stay here, until the first to die, then we leave" Snake ordered.

Two people came running from far, they surpassed everyone else. "What did you do!" a women yelled. "You said you wouldn't hurt him, you promised to let him live!"

"I kept my word, now it's time to set his fate." He said coldly. "You must not get attached to him; he'll die once we get what we want"

"NO!" she yelled. "Leave him be. He's done nothing to you" and she took the baby. "Pandora will not surface now, you cannot kill him. They are too little to sense it"

"If you run, I will hunt you down. I will make him watch you die" Snake said to who seemed to be the other child's parents. "Once he is 16, he'll come with us" he yelled as they were out of sight. "You cannot run forever from us" he said out loud. "He'll come back when time is right. He cannot escape his destiny!"

He turned to see Kaito, careless about him; he was amazed to see the later holding in. "Hmmm... Your stubbornness will only lead to your death. I will kill you myself, whether you find it or not. We only need one silver bullet." He walked away, leaving Kaito on the edge.

No one remained with him, he was in pain, and he wept as hard as his lungs could bear. Soon enough, he blacked out.

He felt warmer, he felt safer. He opened his eyes, and he was elsewhere. In a vast room, with a warm fire, and he was on a clean mat. He looked around and saw someone coming, a women. Her face, too evident to be forgotten; Vermouth!

He felt no fear from her, she smiled and laid him back down; yet he did not resist. She uncovered his shirt, removing the bandages, she rubbed some herbs. "This will help you heal fast, my little silver bullet." She gave a warm smile. "I am sorry for what he did, one day you will bring him down." She smiled again. "You and Jeff will side by side, don't listen to what Snake said. Your destiny is to bring destruction to the syndicate, together. Snake made his own view of your destiny, but I will make sure that you and that other baby become allies."

Yes, Kaito understood nothing _ What could he understand, why did she bother even telling him all that?

"I know you were born to end this nightmare, I know you are not what you wear. I know you well, you are smart"

That part missed you, dear readers. Kaito was no ordinary child! He was always aware, and that's what made him remember…

"I will get Jeff and you to meet each other more; you are bound to be allies, my sons. I won't let them harm you ever again" she took him and placed him down. She gave him a small paper. "Deliver this to …The Kaito Kid"

Kaito tried and tried until he got that word right. He knew his name; he only needed to add the second word, Kid. She went with him outside and placed him down after she reached the place he got stabbed in. "Home is not far enough" and she left, however remained watching between the shadows, unseen.

Kaito crawled his way, walking on the wet dirty ground, feeling not his pain anymore thanks to the painkiller she gave him.

He walked until he caught site of something, his guide, the moon. And he froze observing watching it with vast admiration…

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
Chikage woke up that night, waiting for her husband who was late, she went to check on the boys. "Kaito!" she freaked. "Toichi" and she ran fast and called him. "Our son is gone"

He quickly came, leaving the heist unfinished, and flew back home. They searched everywhere yet could not find him.

"He might be hiding in the air vent again" Kudo suggested, and checked. "He's not here."

"Where could he possibly be! I looked everywhere, every inch in the house..." and the cold wind struck her cheek. She saw the slightly opened door. Her husband came from the window, no one opened it, she thought. "Oh no!"

They ran outside, looking everywhere for him. After an hour, the police was on the lockout. However, the boy was nowhere to be found.

Five patrol cars went on the road, everywhere with the parents along their side. Nowhere in the city, nowhere in the alleys…

Chikage began to cry, she knew not what became of her son. She felt unease, she felt her boy in trouble. After another hour, they reached the mountain road…

"K-Kaito…" she spotted him. The cars were informed of his location and parked two meters away from him.

"Don't get close, you'll scare him" the police commander bid, yet the mother surpassed him.

"Kaito, baby…" she said with tears. "What are you doing there, come sweetie..."

He was silent; sitting at the edge of the mountain's cleft. He didn't get closer, instead, he went back. "No sweetie, it's dangerous, come here baby" she said softly hiding her fear. He got farther, way farther. Rocks began to fall down. "Kaito!" she called several times, yet he would waver and stay foot.

He seemed mad of her, sad for some reason; he didn't want her to get close. Her tears troubled him, he didn't like seeing them.

He looked up, and saw something coming towards him. "Birdy!" he cheered and chased it_to the edge. It stood on his head, taping gently and it flew to a small branch. Kaito wanted to reach and hold it, but his hands were too short. The Dove was also afraid for its life; it dared not to get closer.

Suddenly, Kaito felt a soft cold breeze, something else landed behind him.

The police froze. "KAITO KIDDO"

The figure stood on the edge, the wind running across his silk cap. His face hidden between the moonlight, he smiled. "Look who we have here." he tried reaching the baby, who denied at first. "Do you want to play with birdy?"

Kaito, displeased to get near that person, approved and got closer. Kid held him up softly allowing him to touch his Dove.

The police did not intrude; they realized the criminal's intention. They knew he had a soft spot for children.

The Kaito kid walked forward to the police, getting closer to the mother.

"You should be more careful, kids always run off exploring" he smiled handing him over, yet Kaito began to weep. He refused letting her hold him, that caught 1412's attention. "Don't you want mama?" he held in confusion.

Little Kaito-ku dug his head in Kaito Kid's chest, holding tight on the latter's suit.

"My My! what could you have possibly done?" he mocked observing her reaction. "Let's get you home"

"Kaito—kid" the baby said and took something out, handing it to the thief. "Ver-mout" he tried. To that, his father froze, How!

One of the officers froze, he pointed out: "Kid, you're… bleeding..."

Kaito Kid blinked. He wasn't, not that he knew of. He looked and realized the source of blood, little Kaito. It struck him, hard enough. But he masked his feelings wanting to check the boy, but the police officer took the child and called for help. As the ambulance arrived, Kaito Kid was gone.

Chickage followed them to the hospital where Kaito-kun's wound was stitched up, and her husband joined with Kudo.

Kaito-ku was still unconscious, his parents beside him, worried. His father took out the note, it said:

They are after him… You must take your family and leave

Vermouth

After an hour, the child opened his eyes. He was alone, on a patient bed. He looked around observing the white walls, but someone came in.

"Hi there" a man wearing a white suite and glasses said. "I am Dr. Jill. What's your name little one? Do you like to play?"

Yup, only the last one was understandable.

Kaito approved as the man gave him a little stuffed blue bunny, he made it move and Kaito giggled. "He likes you already" and Kaito hugged it. "Look who is here" he turned revealing the two anxious parents. But Kaito, however, was not pleased to see them. Why? No one knew.

"Kaito, baby" said the mother trying to hold him, but he wouldn't let her. It was strange to her; he never disapproved being held before. But on the other hand, he allowed everyone else to hold him, everyone, except his parents!

The police took a fast notice in that; they knew the two must have done something to him.

"Let me try," Kudo-san stated, "Kaito, can I hold you?" Kaito smiled and rushed to him. "It's not so bad, guess he's…I don't know… he'll let you hold him again."

After that day, Kaito was released home, after he was in safe condition. "Of course he should remain still!" his doctor said.

But when Kaito left, he was nothing like himself. He disapproved everything that came from them; he stayed back at all times. He would not eat; he would not let them one meter near him without sounding off the alarm.

Once things became bad, Kudo would come at the end of every day to convince Kaito to eat something and sleep. But this struggle within the Kuroba family lasted for approximately a whole month.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

After that period passed, Kaito began to see the concern in their miens, and it did not take content in his little heart. He could realize, he could see, that they were not what he thought!

Thus, he tried to let them back in, without, making them feel that they won a free ticket to his heart. They needed him to earn their trust, for them to be able to be there beside him; thus protecting him from the next attack yet to come.

He walked and hid behind the couch, unseen_or what he thought_ and watched his two favorite adults.

They were discussing as usual, but this time, not a heist, but a plan to protect him. A plan to the next country they might go, if ever, things become really bad.

Kaito would come out and watch when he needed attention, but they didn't realize his tiny figure seated there on the floor.

Thus, he had no other option, but to…Sound the alarm!

"What..." Kudo looked everywhere until he found the crying baby. He went quickly to him, "What's wrong?" he tried to calm him. After a minute, Kaito stopped crying. "You okay little fella?"

But blue eyes was still sobbing with hush full tears, Kudo took him near to his chest trying to calm him. It was a pity, his father could not do that; he wasn't permitted to touch his own son for unknown reasons.

Within few minutes, Kaito calmed down thanks to Yusaku's efforts, yet he didn't eye his father. He kept his hand in his month, watching from the edge of his eyes.

Kaito could not stand one thought, and only one. To him, he thought something took his father's interest. "What was so important about those blueprints? Were they more important than me?" he could not understand. Conversely, he would always try to busy his old man from them. The only irrational thing was how he planned to get the attention without wanting them to get near him!

At least, Toichi could see one thing. Kaito still loved them, but he needed to stay away to understand something. He understood his son's intention, and fully took it at heart.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**So, ch 12 finally over. I stayed three to four days on it. Lol. Too lazy to write Hahaha. Gomen if the chapter was somewhat short, I had trouble filling the space. Hope you liked it though.**

**However, I must say, I will be like two weeks late for the next chapter. I will give you readers some time, then, I will upload the next chapter. **

**I appreciate you reviews and support. ^^ Ja na :)**

**Disclaimer: MK doesn't belong to me.**


	13. The Broken trust (Part 1)

Silver bullet memories, unlocked!

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Ch 13: The Broken Trust**

**Part 1:**

(Continuity of flashback)…

9 month old kaito's adventure continues as he manages his way back into his parents' heart…

Two weeks after his attempts to detain his parent's attention, he began to weep none stop, and things become unbearable.

Sometimes Toichi would get mad; yet he would try to detain his anger. There was something wrong with his son, but he could know if it was for attention. However, Kaito himself couldn't even tell them, he only cried all day all night, until one day, he stopped for an hour.

"You think he's okay?" the mother held as she secretly watched the child holding the cubes, observing. His face was pain and ill; he felt tired to play. After ten minutes, he began to weep a bit.

"Let me hold him," he went to his son knowing not whether kaito will allow him. Kaito covered his little eyes, still sobbing; he dug his head in Toichi's shoulder. The man tried to calm him, as much as he failed to do so; Kaito wouldn't seize his tears. "Oh I don't know" he sat down, panicking. "Hold him, maybe he'll calm down"

She did, yet nothing changed. "Huh?" she saw him putting his hand in his mouth. "How long has he been doing that?"

"Come to think of it, it's been few days." He held the infant's little hand and Kaito began to weep more. "Let me see, what's wrong in there?" he raised the child's head looking in that little mouth. "T…" and he smiled despite seeing Kaito sniveling. "He's having his first tooth… three actually."

"Oh that's wonderful...and painful, I'll be back" she rushed to the pharmacy and got something for the baby. "It'll calm him" and she opened Kaito's mouth struggling until she managed to rub it on his gum.

Within few minutes, the child ceased his tears. Now, his smile was comforting. The parents were happy to solve his problem; though it was nice to see those little white baby teeth.

Kaito sat down playing with a ball half his size. He bounced it few times, and stopped. "Pa-pa" he looked everywhere, yet could not find him. He crawled all the way to the kitchen, spotting the two, he went closer.

"**He's here**" Toichi said without moving his lips, as a professional magician usual does. "**Don't let him notice you saw him**." They continued cooking. Within few minutes, Chikage felt guilty:

"Oh look who is here!" she said softly with a vast grin upon her mien.

But now that his pain stopped, he could focus again of his policy. He did not permit her to hold him; he preferred to detain his distance.

She looked at her son for a moment, trying to figure a way through him. She turned and spoke with Toichi in Japanese: "**He wants us, but he keeps pushing us away**"

"**I know; I hope he understands what he is doing. Whatever his intention is, he needs to find his way. Do not worry, he'll be himself again**." He leaned to the infant. "Kaito-ku, how about ice cream?" he said in roman. The child clapped and cheered, Toichi smiled and held the boy up and sat him on the baby-seat by the table. He ate the chocolate ice cream peacefully, covering his face and hands, and his dad's hands too.

After few hours, the door bell rang, and a friend went in.

"Congrats, for the kid" he smiled.

Toichi rubbed the back of his head, "Thanks" and smiled. "At least he's more cooperative than before"

"Of course! He'll forget it, don't worry." He walked to the infant. "Hi there" he gave a warm smile, and held him. "Look what I have here for you" and he got out a blue stuffed bear. "Recognize this?"

"Jay-jay" Kaito replied clapping, and Kudo handed it over.

"Where did you get that from?" The father asked as he looked at the novelist.

"It was at the edge where we found your son. I don't know how he got it or from who, but it won't do any harm if it stays with him" he smiled observing Kaito hugging the bear. "You can't separate them now" they laughed.

(End of flash back)

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Kudo was finally done narrating what Kaito went through the first time he encountered the Kaito Kid and The Black organization. Kaito, of course, was only busy watching the TV; noticing not the others around him.

"**But ever since that day, Kaito would always drift away when he feels something fishy going on**" Dave explained. "**So it's better off if he doesn't suspect you are watching him or something similar**"

"**Lying to an infant is a piece of cake**!"

"**Hattori-kun, maybe with other infants**" Kudo smiled. "**It's hard to fool Kaito, trust me, we know**"

"**As expected**" was all that Hakuba added as the others looked at him. "**Smart Kodomos become smart thieves**" he smiled.

They all laughed; it was reality that could not be altered. They were right, he was no ordinary child.

"So, about what the organization said, him being the silver bullet," Shinichi began. "What does that mean?" Aoko, who was amongst them, smiled to herself. "Looks like you know, care to share?"

She looked down for a moment, and then began telling what she knew of the story. Only two in that room knew what the word 'silver bullet' meant; and those were Kudo-san and Toichi. "It was said a long time ago, that when Pandora first came to earth, that it created powerful humans. Those who drank from its tears became immortal. We encountered one, as you all have, Vermouth. Ten thousand years ago, was when Pandora first came. And not long ago, Verounth's husband founded the Shadow syndicate, what you know as 'The black organization'. However, with the existence of such power, balance had to be made. Thus, the silver bullet was said to be born. The syndicate awaited the silver bullet for two reasons, the first was to help them find Pandora, and the second was to destroy him when they get it."

"Destroy him? Why?"

"Because only the silver bullet can destroy Pandora, and thus, the shadow syndicate. The one to destroy it is born with the mark of the full moon; and is known to be different from normal people." She went to Kaito. "Can I show them something?" the infant approved and she uncovered his arm. "This mark"

Kaito's arm, right on the part where the arm bends and contracts, had a small red circle. "When it's a full moon night, the mark would glow red like blood, and Pandora would surface."

"Surface?"

"Yes, when the silver bullet is aware of what he is guarding, he can call it forward into this world. Kaito did, before the crash, and that's when those who gained immortality, discovered it, because they sensed its power."

"**But we couldn't find it in the forest. It's lost for sure**"

"**No, Pandora dwells in a safe place.**" she uncovered the window, and the moonlight struck them. Kaito stood gazing for a moment. His mark light red blood; his hair began to change to white. They could not believe what they were witnessing. Strange wind began to flow around the child; he opened his eyes revealing the silver color it became. "**See? He's the one. **"

Kudo was stunned, as everyone was, they didn't see that coming.

"Where is it?" she asked the child.

"Here" he opened his hands, and something bright began to form. "Come" he said, and Pandora appeared amid his hands flying a jot above them. The infant smiled to the young lady, she gave back a smile.

"The Silver bullet is the Jewel's home. It dwells in him, only surfacing when the moon is complete. Right, Kaito-ku?"

The child approved and said: "I have to hide it back, without him, I can't keep it balanced. And they will know it came." His child tone was both cute and full of awareness. Aoko approved. Thus, Kaito focused his sight at the jewel. "Bye bye" and it disappeared. He looked at Aoko and said: "I can let it come back, when he is here." he smiled.

Aoko smiled: "For now, keep it secure." And he sustained.

"You can ask it too" he said. But she gazed puzzled. "It said that it'll come forward if you call for it. It hears our call as its protectors. But, you need us to keep it under control."

"Us?" Hakuba repeated. "Who do you mean?"

Kaito looked at him puzzled. He lost concentration and forgot they were around; his secret was exposed, he thought. But Aoko only said it's okay and it was time for them to know. "But… it said when we are old enough, that people can know."

Of cource everyone could hear him saying that but it was no point of keeping it hidden anymore.

"How long have you known about Pandora?"

Kaito looked away: "from the start; it's the only way to protect it. So nii-san and I had to be aware about it being with us"

Now Kudo was confused. "Shinichi?"

"No" Kaito bid. "You don't know nii."

"Kaito-ku, let's keep that between us alone" she winked him, the others got annoyed. "**What? He should keep it a secret**"

"Where is she?" Kaito held, yet Aoko knew not what he meant. "That lady, she said she will get nii-san whenever the sky shines."

"Oh, that lady! Ammm…she…she will come tonight" she smiled, knowing not what to say. "How about we go upstairs, and wait for her?" Kaito approved and ran up, happier than never. Aoko gasped. "The things I had never had to do" dropping her face. "Now he won't sleep"

Kudo smiled. "Serves you right for hiding this from us"

"Nah, what's it to you? It's our issue as the Silver bullets. Besides, don't meddle in my fiancée's affairs, else wise he'll shift the balance" she mocked and followed upstairs. "Oh and by the way, Kaito was born aware."

"Does she know more?"

"Tabun." Dave bid. "I hope she was kidding about the woman"

"Hear that?" they looked around. "Aoko's cell phone?" Hakuba held it to go upstairs, but they were curious.

The message said:

Aoko, please get back to HQ 2, we need your help. 1311 is badly down.

Please, come as quick as you can. And get Kaito-ku.

They will try to get to him when they sense he called Pandora.

He shouldn't have called it. Now they'll know he is still alive.

But, I will call for it; lead them in the opposite direction.

Protect the others.

1412

They heard the door opening, thus they put the phone away. Aoko got down and sow her phone beeping. She picked it up, trying to hide her expression, "I have to go…" she looked worried, why wouldn't she! "and Kaito too"

Dave suddenly said: "That won't happen, Miss Aoko."

"He has to. Unless you want him killed tonight, let him come with me. Don't worry, he'll be okay"

Dave thought for a moment. Kudo didn't want to let Kaito out of his sight, but he read the message, he had no other choice. "For how long?"

"Until the moon disappears. Kaito can't call it after that"

"But, it's three days!"

Kudo interrupted his wife. "All right! But not more than that. Go to your friends, they might need you"

Kaito came down the stairs looking for Aoko. "Don't you want to wait too? She'll be sad if you don't come." His sad voice bid along with his blue little eyes.

"Amm…Kaito-ku, Go get you jacket, you're going with me"

He looked at the lady, she gave a smile. "Okaaay" he ran up and got his stuff. Soon they left.

Hakuba looked through the window, watching them leave. "So, that makes 1412, the silver bullet too? I mean, since he can call Pandora"

"So it seems. No wonder he is Kaito's equal and now we know why" and they approved Hattori. "Why did you let her leave?"

"They needed her. Besides, I won't turn 1412 down. He's already hurt too; he'll need help to heal his friend"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

At the shadow syndicate headquarters, stood a woman by the parting gate.

"Watch out, my little silver bullets"

Then someone came from amid the darkness. "I see you are still here"

She smiled. "Of course, unless you want me to go somewhere else at 1 a.m" and he laughed. "What brings you down?"

"Some unfinished work. Have you noticed?"

"Yes, I have."

"It's that other boy. He called for it"

"Don't worry, I am sure he is trying to call it through. It was barely out for few seconds, I guess he hasn't unleashed his full potentials yet." she assured with her dead serious face. "He'll learn as long as he sides with the moon, and us. Now, it's best if you go back inside. We don't want people to know your identity, Mr. Syndicate boss" she winked.

"Goodnight then, I will see you later. Don't stay up to late, dear"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Kaito and Aoko went into the Kaito Kid HQ 2, greeted by no one. She pressed the codes and went inside. "Kaito-ku, stay here until I come back" and she left. He sat down, watching her entering another room.

"Jeff?" she walked into their recovery room, spotting the later, she went in. "How is 1311?"

He turned back, his voice sad. "I don't know what to do" tears in his eyes. "Nothing is working…"

Aoko ran to him, "It's okay, I'll help you. What do you need?"

He told her, and they began working. She helped purifying the wounds, as he stitched them up. After an hour or so, things seemed stable.

"Where is 1211?"

"He's covering for 1311, in the syndicate" he said as he removed the soaked gloves.

"What happened?"

"Cross fire… again. Did you get Kaito-san?"

"Yes, he's in your room, hope you don't mind."

"It's fine. It's the only none-suspicious room, good choice" he smiled. "Thanks, . If you hadn't came, I don't know what would have happened to 1311"

She smiled, putting one hand on his shoulder: "Anytime, Jeff-kun"

He got up and went into another room, after words, he came with clothes in his hands. "Here, wear these"

She accepted them, and got changed in the bathroom, putting the blood-soaked ones in the drier.

Jeff sat beside his injured ally, regret in his eyes. She approached him, assuring that the later will be fine. "I know, but…I don't like seeing this happen. 1311 is like a parent to me"

"I know, I know" she hugged him. "1311 will be just fine. Don't worry. I will go make something hot, it's freezing."

Kaito-kun joined and was introduced to 1412. But this time, it was Jeff who popped a flower out with a smile.

"You do tricks too! Cool" Kaito looked at him. "wait, Jeff, as in nii-san?"

The later smiled: "In the flesh"

"Oi, Jeff-kun, don't use such expressions" she complained. "Kaito-kun, here" she gave him a plate. They eat, and after that, they sat by the recovery room.

"Shouldn't you be little?" Kaito asked him.

"I grew up fast" he smiled. "Hope you will soon" and Aoko held her laugh as hard as she could. "Kaito-ku, listen, there is something I have to tell you" the child was all eyes and ears. "Pandora must stay sealed for now, okay? Don't call it, until you are my height"

"But that's too long!"

"Hopefully not, I am working on it" he looked away. "Don't be sad, you'll be 17 before you know it" he smiled and said at heart: "I hope"

They missed having him the one to encourage them. He was always everyone's smile source and support. But now, the tables turned, and it was their job to protect him.

"Who is that?" the infant pointed at 1311. "Is he okay?"

"Y-yes. H-he's just resting," he looked at his watch indicating 3 past midnight. "And so should you" he smiled. "Aoko-chan, can you take him to bed?"

"Sure!" she held the child's hand and took him, while 1412 remained alone.

It was not after 5a.m that 1211 had returned from the syndicate. He found Aoko and Kaito-kun. Jeff asleep on the chair and 1311 next to him on the bed. He checked the latter's wounds and did whatever was necessary.

Afterwards, he got two covers out, and covered the two sleeping by the beds. Aoko had fallen asleep at the edge of Jeff's bed, waiting for Kaito to sleep, while Jeff fell asleep watching over the injured partner.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Ginzo sat by the window, watching in worry. "It's dawn already, and Aoko isn't home yet" bags showing under his eyes. "Those Kaito Kids… hope nothing happened." He leaned down. "They'll need our help" he thought. "I'll tell Aoko to tell them. They cannot manage surgery on their own!"

He turned the TV on, and said shouting: "WHAT THE!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Jap word list:**

**-Tabun: Maybe**

**-Kodomo(s): Kid(s)**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

**Hope you enjoyed it **

**Part 2 of 'The broken trust', next week or less. Have a nice day :) **

**Thanks for the follows :) that made my day **


	14. The Broken Trust (part 2)

PS: if you find bold words, they are translated below. If they are not grey, and japanese, look for them below to know the meaning.

Gomen for being late. Data got erased, so I rewrote once again and changed it a bit. Enjoy and review.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Ch 14: The broken trust**

"WHAT THE" Ginzo stood in front of the TV, his jaw hitting the floor.

The reporter said: "Today at 3:30 a.m, the Police received an advance notice from The kaito Kid…a new kid, it seems.

Sunday 13/2, 9:30 p.m

Challenging the shadows in the Suzuki museum

Allowing no one to stand in my way

I shall claim

The legendary Jewel I seek

Kaito Kid 3

"Knowing not what his intentions are, the police chose to exclude any fans from gathering in the Museum. Fearing another murder from occurring, these procedures have been taken, involving, not only The Kaito kid task force, but also every police Headquarters in Japan."

"Starting from next month, the museum will be reopened; otherwise… all will remain under the police commands. Henceforth, The kaito Kid case has once again, became an international case. Meanwhile, those responsible for the Kid murder last month will face judgment by the end of the notice date!"

"Thanks for listening, have a nice day. Oyasumi. Channel JT 41. "

This news was being broadcasted all over Japan, including the task force's domain.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Later that day, Jeff returned home. He walked all the way, feeling the need for some time to be alone. He crossed the forest, thinking.

"Huh?" he turned, feeling uneased. He walked few more steps, looking from the edge of his eyes. "I could have sworn someone was behind me!" he thought.

In ten minutes, he reached his department. He opened the door, got his shoes off, and went in. He strode to his bed room, and sat by his desk. Holding some books out, he began to solve his homework. "Man! How I am supposed to make up for half a year absence!" chibi sad face with river tears. He got serious again and put another book in front of him. "If I knew about this, I would have rescheduled my heist" he thought.

It was now striking 3 p.m and in an hour he has to join his friends as he assured in the morning.

His phone began to ring, he held it up reading the message he received.

Hi, it's Mira-chan. I wanted to remind you of tomorrow's exam.

Prof Shinji is waiting to collect your grades.

**Gambate** :)

He smiled to himself, "That girl!" he looked through the window beside him. He felt something tensed in the air and his expression changed. "Snake" he got up, pretending to remove the clothes, he took a glance down. "**Yapari**, it's him" he got back in. "He won't leave me alone until he gets the Gem. Demo, that other guy, something is fishy about him." He sat back down continuing his homework. It mattered not feeling tired or hungry; he was already way behind schedule. Within half an hour, he finished three subjects, and only one was left.

"312"

Jeff blinked. "Huh?" he looked up, but there was only the half lit room. "Guess… I'm imagination things" but that was too easy to him. "It's useless to hide" he said out loud as he wrote the answer to his math question.

"It's not 311.5, I already said it was 312" a figure showed up.

"What are you doing here? And by the way, you miscalculated the answer" 1412 said all formal and partner like; Dave would have killed him for that. "Is it a habit that partners sneak on each other?"

They reddened."N-no, But, we couldn't help but act in."

"And why is that?" the child said, turning back, barely showing his face. "Sit down, at least" and they did, he went and got coffee. "**Dozo**"

"How long have you had that?" Dave held.

"Ehh?" the boy looked confused, though his face was hidden. "Had what?"

"On your face... I haven't noticed that before"

"Oh… that! It's nothing." But the man didn't buy it. "Don't insist on what people don't want to say, it's annoying"

"Burn?"

"**Taku!**… you won't give up, will you?" they approved. "Accident, satisfied now?" he looked away.

"**Kodomos**!" Dave exhaled.

"**Kodomo ja nai**" Jeff complained. "You're old"

That…did it. Dave and Kudo dropped their smiles. "Harsh kids these days"

"N-no.** Gomen, demo**, I don't like being treated like a kid." He returned to the actual topic he coveted to ask. "How long have you been following me?"

"Since we spotted you nearby, nothing personal. We're just concerned. Why did you send a notice, I mean, why challenging the shadows?"

"I wasted a lot of time waiting, I have to stop them. Also, I won't let Kaito-ku get hurt." He looked at his hands. "Anyhow, we assured to bring him back."

"It's fine. How's 1311?"

"H-he's stable for now." Was all that 1412 had said.

Kudo looked around, the place was sure lonely. "You live alone?" and Jeff approved. "But, be careful next time." He referred to snake. "It's not the first time he comes when you're out"

"I k-know…wait-what? How do you know about that?"

They were silent. "We passed by, when you came here last month."

"Great, now I have to move, again" he said with half eyes. "Just when I was getting used to the place" they gave a smile. "Anyhow, you shouldn't be seen here. It'll get you in trouble. Also, being here means you're one step away from knowing my identity."

Kudo placed his figure on chin. "Of course! We'll only know if you are hasty, around friends maybe, but here you hide your cover well. Sighing into this place, you kept a fake identity. Everyone here knows you with as a different face."

"I have my reasons" he looked away. "And no, it's not related to being Kid." Whether it made them relieved or more concerned, he could care the less.

Dave went to see if Snake was still down, while Kudo was silent.

"You truly become into your mask, but, I kinda like the nicer you"

"I can't help it" the boy said looking at Dave who had his back to them. "I am tight around people I don't trust, especial those who lie about who they are"

"Look who is talking! Don't you have to hide your identity too? Your reasons and his just might be the same." He smiled. "You dislike him, and so what, everybody does." Kudo smiled. "But you'll know once he shares his identity. Anyhow, we should get going" he excused himself and thanked the boy for accepting their 'visit'.

"No problem," he said with a mere smile. "I should go too, they're probably waiting for me"

After the two left, Jeff waited for half an hour. He knew the syndicate can't see through the mirrored window, so the two's visit remained a secret. He got up, and went down. He passed beside Snake, who did nothing to avert him, and went to pick his motorcycle from repair.

He stopped by the mountain road, and looked up. He just observed the vast dark sky. He almost lost concentration, forgetting everything upon his mind, he merged with the moonlight.

"Beautiful, isn't it, Silver bullet-kun?"

Jeff felt being watched, not that he heard what the person said, and looked back on reality. It was the young detectives, Hakuba and Shinichi.

"It's like you two bond" Hakuba said with a serious tone.

Jeff only looked down. "It's normal," he said and paused. "for the silver bullets, right, Kudo-kun?"

Conan blinked several times; another person now knows. "Maybe, it's not like I change under it" he looked away, and his glasses lit. Jeff only turned his sight away, his hat covering his eyes. "What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"It's only 9" the man said with half eyes not interested in talking more. "I was passing by, any more interrogations, detectives?"

"Nope, that's all for today, little thief" Conan said with his face down, that evil 'I know it all' smile written upon his little face.

"Good then, and by the way, I ain't little." he turned his bike on. "Ja na" and drove away.

"Weird kid"

"Tell me about it! It's like he dislikes company. Care to follow him?"

"Not really! He's defiantly heading back to his hideout. It's not like he is some kind of threat to us, so I won't bother being all sneaky and nosy." Hakuba bid and looked at the moon. "I wonder what he found interesting about it"

"He hears it"

"**Oyajii**?"

"Kudo-san, what brings you here? Don't tell me you were following him"

"Yes and no." Kudo smiled. "I was passing by, but I saw you three here. Did he say anything?"

"No, nothing important. But, if I may, what was it you meant about him-hearing it?"

"A silver bullet carries a strong connection with the moon inside him. And only when he accepts the connection, he will release his power, and thus, change."

"A little while ago, when he was staring at it, his hair almost changed color"

"He's not into it yet" Kudo-san replied. "Unlike Kaito, 1412 seems to have been ignorant of his inner bullet. I doubt he even changed under its light. Even the reaction in his eyes said he hadn't done it before"

"Next time, we'll let him continue contact, maybe he'll succeed" Kudo-kun joked and walked away. "Agasa is coming to pick us up, we'll hear Haibara's conclusion about the drug that was used on Kaito-ku"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Jeff pressed the code and went in, "I'm back" he strode through the hallway. "Where is everyone?" he thought. And as he reached his room, he knocked on the door- which was weird for him seeming it was his room from the first place.

"Come in" he recognized the voice as Aoko's. He went in, and saw her playing with Kaito-ku. "What took you so long?" she said.

"**Gomen**, I had, some guests"

"Don't tell me it's those guys!"

"N-no, not them, it's those two detectives. And the Kid members"

"Oh!" she looked worried. "They are annoying with all their glares and analyses. I don't know how you stand it."

"I don't" he walked in and leaned facing Kaito. "You're having fun, Kaito-kun?"

"Ahaan" the infant approved. "Wanna build the biggest tower with us from cards?"

"Sounds like fun" no it wasn't. "Where did you reach?"

"It's almost 6 layers, but the 7th keeps falling" the infant was sad. "Aoko and I spend hours trying to get it right"

"Hmmm, let me try." Jeff took one card and carefully placed it. It didn't fall. "Now, try putting yours over it, but don't disturb the balance"

"Okaaay" and he did. "It worked" he cheered. "Thanks, nii-san"

Jeff smiled and said at mind. "Your nii-san not me. Demo, you still don't know I referred to you as nii-san when we were kids. You thought I meant I was the eldest" he smiled.

"What's nii-san smiling for?" Kaito said with huge eyes.

"N-nothing" that was close, he thought and smiled slightly. "Say, Aoko, I'll go fix something, wanna help?"

"Sure!" they went to the kitchen and prepared the food. At first they over cooked it thanks to Aoko, then ended up ordering pizza. Of course not to the HQ, Jeff waited by the station to get it and went back in when it arrived and drove back to the Kid headquarters.

It was the second day having little kaito with them, and the third day was in 3 hours. Jeff knew he'll be the one to take Kaito back home, and it kinda didn't bother him.

"**Arigato**, Jeff-kun" she bowed slightly and closed the door. "**Kyousukete**"

Jeff sat Kaito in front of him on the motorcycle, putting the huge helmet on Kaito's head; it was safe to drive now. It seemed long to him though, but Kaito was happy. "At this rate, we'll never arrive" he smiled at heart. Having to drive at 40 km/h was unusual to him, but it guaranteed the child's safety at least.

He got down and gently got Kaito down. "Here it is, home at last" he gave a wide smile. "Let's go see your uncle" he held Kaito's hand and rang the bell. No one answered for the first few minutes. "That's weird, they're supposed to be home." He said. "Say kaito-ku, how about we go grab some ice-cream until they come back?"

That thought made Kaito happy, as Jeff knew it would. "Can we go somewhere high, nii-san? I wanna watch the moon"

It seemed a terrible idea, Kaito would change in front of others, and that would be terrible. If Pandora comes forward, the syndicate will easily track them at once. "Only if you keep your power hidden, agreed?"

"**HAIIII**" Kaito slowly said it and walked beside him, hand in hand, he was happy. "Thanks for teaching me some words" he smiled.

"N-no problem." He said hesitatingly, but in his heart he was glad to help somehow. 'Anytime, nii-san' was what he really wanted to say.

They ate chocolate ice-cream and went back to the street leading to the kudo's place.

"Kaito-ku"

They turned. "Your back" Ayumi ran and hugged him. "We missed you." Said the shonen detectives at once. "Tomorrow we are going to tropical lando, wanna come?"

"T-tropical lando?" he repeated and turned to Jeff. "Nii-san, what is that?" he said in roman.

"It's like the dream land in Rome, remember it? But it's bigger and there's lots of stuff to play with"

Kaito's eyes showed it all, he'll defiantly go. They went in-except Jeff- as they reached the place. Jeff excused and left, "Be good, okay?" he messed Kaito's hair slightly. "**Ja na"**

Kaito stood by the door waving. "Bye bye, nii-san" and he went in closing the door.

"Kaito-ku, did you have fun with that man?"

"Man? He's 17, he's not old" that was a slip, no one expected an answer other than 'yes', and to be honest, they only wanted to see if all went okay. However, it confirmed their thought about the thief's age. "Aoko-nee, nii-san and I build a card castle… for seven hour" they dropped their heads, that was a lot! "Only because we couldn't get it right, but when **nii-san** came, we finished it easily."

"That's good" Kudo smiled. "Didn't Aoko-chan say when she is coming?"

Kaito shook his head. "She said she'll stay with their friend until he recovers, and the other guy stayed with them too. But nii-san told them he'll be away for few days, so he won't back any time soon"

And you thought Aoko was a birdy! Surely Kaito was not aware of the 'secret' his partners were trying to keep. But it was fine as long as he kept the place and their identities a secret.

"You're right; he really pays attention to everything." Hakuba whispered. "Kaito-ku, whats that you're holding?"

"It's from nii-san." He showed the stuffed animal, Kudo and Dave easily recognized. "He first gave to it me when we were little, but I gave it back last year." He looked at it. It was their mark of friendship, and as long as it stayed with him, they'll be friends forever.

He looked back at the drawing that Ayumi was making, it was pretty, he thought. He continued drawing on the paper in front of him, two babies and a bear under the moonlight. It was when they first met; that was a very special memory to Kaito. He folded it later and placed it in his pocket, deciding to give it to Jeff the next time he sees him.

Within an hour, Kaito fell asleep beside the wall. It was a tough day after playing for so long, but it was the weekend, so no harm was done. Conan held him up, gently placed him on one of the couches, and covered him. He watched the child asleep, while the others talked.

"I think they've know each other for quite a while."

"What makes you think so, Kudo-kun?" Hakuba held.

"When Kaito asked what tropical lando was, that partner said: 'it's like that one in Rome, remember it?'. I feel they've been to it together before."

"Hmmm" Kudo-san thought. "But we never took Kaito to any dream land in Rome, nor did his parents. Maybe, they are referring to a time not long ago"

"Demo, Kuroba-kun would know about that if so, not the little him. You said yourself he is a real child, so any memory of him after being four years old is not in his mind yet."

"Hakuba-kun's right, so it has to be a time before they were four. Also, if Kaito is able to remember and is aware, unlike all kids are, shouldn't his friend remember such stuff too?"

"Beats me! It's not like he shared those thoughts and stuff with us, or anyone. Man, why does he have to be so secretive!"

"Wait to see when he grows up," Hakuba smiled. "He's an annoying brat, everyone will agree. But, it's only when he is bored and uses tricks and stuff in the classroom to entertain us."

"We can't lose sight of him, anyway. Neither one of us knows what he is capable of. And if he ends up remembering or growing up, we can't let him leave."

"Anyhow, it's getting late, we should get going. Arigato for everything" and the visitors left.

Dave and Kudo, as well as Yukiko and Conan were to only ones that stayed up. Then Kudo held Kaito and took him to his room-Shinichi's room. He laid him down on the bed, covered him and left closing the door behind him.

Kaito opened his eyes, having a weird expression on his face, he got up and hid.

In the morning, Kudo and Yukiko looked all over for him. "He'll be late for school" yet no results came.

After half the day had passed, he was listed as missing, and the family and friends spread out to find him.

"It's almost 6, where could he be?" Conan grinned his teeth. He feared that something had happened to the child. They looked around the house's garden, on the roof, on the trees, everywhere, except, one place.

Kudo-san removed the bed aside, and leaned down. He smiled: "I think he is in here" the Vent was slightly open.

"The air vent! I should have known!" Yukiko chibied up sad. "He always hides there."

Kudo took the air vent aside, using the flashlight; he looked in. Unable to go in, because his huge size for the small air vent, and said: "Yapari! He's here." And he got the child out. Kaito was sound asleep, ignorant of all. "Though, he only hides here when he wants to be alone" he looked concerned at the sleeping child. He laid him back on the bed, and screwed the air vent well and hard enough to not be opened again by children. Later, they instilled cameras and closed the window and Veranda. "Just for safe precautions, because he always ends up running off when he's upset." He turned. "Gomen, Kaito-ku, I won't let you get hurt, again" he thought.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

After 12 midnight, Kaito-ku woke up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and realized the camera's small light flickering above the door. He also noticed Shinichi asleep next to him. He wanted to wake him, but he remembered what he heard.

'We can't lose sight of him, anyway.

Neither one of us knows what he is capable of.

If he remembers or grows up, we can't let him leave'

They were ignorant that he heard that last part, and were also ignorant that he knew they suspected him. But now, Kaito knows he cannot trust them. He will not trust him, especially, after his thoughts were confirmed.

"I knew it. That's why they never left me alone. I should have been more silent and pretended to be like all kids were, but, I have to finish what I came to do." He got up and went to the window. Knowing not that Shinichi woke up, and was pretending to be asleep. He tired to open it, but it was locked. He went under the bed, the vent was locked too. Then he strode to the door, "Also locked" he bend his face in depression. "What do I do now?" he murmured swabing his tears. "Papa, mama…"

Conan's eyes widen. He could understand the child's sadness, thus, feeling away from home and family. "Kaito-ku" Conan said pretending to wake. "What are you doing on the floor? You'll catch a cold" he saw the infant's tears. "What's wrong?" But Kaito said nothing, only insisting to remain silent. "Come back in, and cover yourself." The child hesitated, yet did it eventually. "They'll be back, don't cry"

As much as Kudo-kun tried to fake what he knew, he tried to make Kaito think he thought it was about missing his parents or feeling home sick. But Kaito knew well, they would try to trick him.

He laid back down, yet turned to the right side of the bed. He dug his head under the cover, and closed his eyes.

Shinichi kept watching him and did not surrender to sleep until he was absolutely sure that the child was in dream land.

And the second day, he followed him everywhere, worried about him and wanting not for him to run away. Kaito began to feel like he was in prison, and it made him more stressed and sad.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Jap word list:**

**Oyasumi: Goodnight**

**Gambate: do your best, or best of luck.**

**Yapari: I knew it**

**Demo: but**

**Dozo: here (as in giving someone something to drink-eat) or come in.**

**Taku: Jeez**

**Kodomo: child or Kid**

**Kodomo ja nai: I'm not a kid**

**Kyousukete: Take care**

**Hai: yes**

**Nii-san: Brother**

**Nee: sister**

**Chibi: a cartoon like funny face when expressing emotions and stuff.**

**Ja na: Cya (goodbye)**

**Gomen: sorry**

**Oyajii: Dad**

**Arigato: Thanks (obviously everyone knows that one :p)**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

**Ch 15, coming up next. Part 3 of the broken trust.**

**Gomen for using jap words, kinda in the blood -_- **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Arigato for reading **

**Ja naaa**


	15. The Broken Trust (part 3)

**CH**** 15: The Broken Trust**

"Can we go to the park, Shini-nii?"

"Not today" Conan looked ahead not eyeing the child. "Mom and dad are waiting for us"

Kaito's sad face said nothing, merely looking at his feet as they walked. "Papa said he'll come, but…it's been three weeks since he said that" he thought. "I don't like to stay at Shini-nii's place, but I have no place else to go."

"Kaito-kun"

"What do I do? I miss home, I miss papa and mama…" he kept thinking.

"Kaito-kun"

"I don't trust them; they're all lying to me, even uncle."

"Oi Kaito-Kun" but Kaito blinked and looked up, Conan was standing right in front of him "Kaito-kun, didn't you hear me? I've been calling you"

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice" he said and was silent. "What is it you wanted from me?"

"Nothing, I was only worried. You seemed sad. What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he walked, passing the boy almost near the house. "It's nothing adults understand" he said so hushly, but Conan had good rabbit ears.

Shinishi blinked twice. "Huh?"

"I said it's nothing." He kept his eyes straight. But Conan wasn't a fool. Definitely Kaito was still upset.

"Let's go in then, and when you feel like saying, I'm listening" he crossed his hands behind his head having his eyes closed. He opened one eye observing the child's reaction, but Kaito was only looking in opposite direction. He held his hand, and walked ahead.

"Let go"

Conan blinked. "Eh?"

"I'm not a baby, let go" he tired pulling his hand, but Conan wouldn't let go. "**Hanashte**" he broke free and he ran -inside the house.

"Welcome back" Yukiko opened the door with a smile, but the child ignored her and kept running to the room upstairs. "Huh?" her head angled 60 degrees to the right. "Conan? What wrong with Kaito-ku?"

"I don't know" he said having his sigh focused upstairs. "He's been weird all week. Mah, I'll go check on him." He slowly walked upstairs, and knocked at the door. "Oi, Kaito-ku? Can I come in?"

"Shinichi" his father said. "What's wrong?"

"**Wakaranai.**" He knocked again. "Kaito-ku, I'm coming in." he opened the door, walking in as his eyes struck everywhere. He leaned to check under the bed, while his dad checked the closet and bathroom. "Did you find him, oyajii?"

"No" the man shook his head. "What happened with him?"

"I don't know!" and he froze, it finally struck him. Placing his hand on his chin, he was in deep thoughts. "Back then, when he first disappeared, he tried to escape at night... demo, why? Why would he want to leave?.. Maybe, maybe he ...remembers...no no, he can't possibly remember. He isn't 17 yet… demo, something is bothering him…" he turned back to reality. "Oyajii, last week, you said Kaito runs off when he's upset. Do you know what might upset him?"

"Hmm, now that you've mentioned it, he gets upset for three main reasons. If his parents always leave him behind, if he gets lonely, and if…"

"If what, Oyajii?"

"If...if he feels others watching him, preventing him from being alone, continuously following him everywhere, and furthermore, he runs when he feels he no longer can trust someone. In brief, when he feels like he's forced to be somewhere, he runs off"

"**Taku!**" Conan ran out the house, followed by his parents. He yelled: "I'll look for him in the streets and forest, while you look somewhere else." He dashed off on his skateboard. "Kaito, I'll find you"

{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}

Kaito was running in the streets, little tears flying with the wind. "I hate them" he saw someone familiar.

"Oh? Kaito-ku" Hakuba said surprised, he quickly spotted the tears in the child's eyes. He looked around, "Are you okay? Weren't you with Conan-kun?" but the child, having a street between them, shook his head, and ran the other way.

"W-wait.. Kaito-ku, wait…" he kept following calling him to stop running. "Please stop, Kaito-ku..." But the child was fast, but he tripped. "Kaito-kun, are you okay?" Hakuba said getting closer. Kaito got up before he could reach him, and kept running until the young detective lost his track. Quickly the later contacted Shinichi to fill the news, but he was surprised to know that everyone was already looking for the child. "I lost sight of him in street 16, where are you now?"

"I'm almost near you" he said through the phone, and within few seconds, he reached the detective.

"Where did he go?" Conan said looking around.

"West, there" he pointed at the city. "It's getting dark, we have to find him before the sun sets." And Conan approved. They went inside the city, looking everywhere as they walked in the streets, however, the child was nowhere in sight.

East, west, north… they looked at every inch of the city. However, one street was unnoticed…

Kaito walked with his head down, sad. "They're all trying to take me back, but… I won't let them." He ran a bit ahead. Suddenly, he stopped and hid behind a pillar. "Not good… there's cops"

"Oi, **kimi**" an officer said.

Kaito looked up terrified. "They found me!" he bewailed being found.

The man gave a wide smile. "What are you doing here, little one? Are you lost?"

Kaito went back. "N-no."

"What are you doing here by yourself then? It's not a place for children to be at night alone"

"I'm not alone" But the man blinked. Kaito swallowed. "I'm waiting for someone" he lied.

"Hondo-san" another voice said and a man approached the child and policeman. "Mah, where have you been? I've been looking for you"

Kaito looked up. "Another one! How am I supposed to escape now?" he thought.

"Hondo-san, who is this child?"

"I don't know, I just found him" Hondo replied, and his comrade leaned down to the child.

"What's your name? Are you lost?"

"Nii-chan"

They looked behind them, a young man came running, a young highschooler, he seemed. "Thanks for finding my little brother" he slightly bowed then turned to the child. "What took you so long? I've been waiting. Hurry, mom and dad will leave without us if we don't hurry" he caught the child's hand and ran with him. Kaito was confused.

"Who are you?" he asked as they ran.

The man smiled. "I've come to get you out of this mess, nii-san" and he winked.

"Jeff!" Kaito's smile appeared. They continued running until they reached a corner between two old buildings. Jeff leaned down and asked Kaito to stay quiet.

"Kaito-ku, wait here, I'll be right back" he disappeared. Kaito tried to look out, but he heard someone coming.

Hakuba looked around. "Have you found him?"

"No, I looked everywhere. He's probably at the park" Heiji joined in.

Kaito's expression showed his derangement from those detectives. "Leave me alone" he said at heart. "I won't come back!"

They passed, noticing not that the boy was near them, and left into the darkness.

Kaito tried to look out, barely waiting to be noticed. He slightly got closer, going to the street.

"Stay back, they'll see you" the young boy said. "Leave it up to me" he did something and changed Kaito's appearance. "Blond hair, green eyes, they won't suspect you" Jeff changed and dressed as a young woman. "I'll be your mommy, and you'll be Hiroki"

"H-Hiroki? Why do we have to disguise?" the child wondered.

"It's the only way to pass unnoticed. And besides, if we were convincing, no one will suspect us" he winked. "Now, remember, the key, is... to keep a good poker face."

"Poker face?" Kaito repeated, and Jeff held his hand walking outside. They strode beside the police, and detectives.

"Hiroki" the woman smiled. "We'll go to the park later, okay?"

Kaito looked stunned at Jeff, the later looked convincing. "But… I don't want to go to the park. Can we go home?"

"**Hai Hai**, but let's pass by the restaurant first." the woman said with a smile.

Hakuba watched them passing by, listening to their conversation. "Those two," he thought. "She looks happy and innocent, but he looks tired and confused…hmm...demo, Kaito-ku can't possibly be him. He doesn't know how to disguise yet, we already confirmed that thought!"

"Mama, let's go to the park tomorrow, papa will be here" he smiled, the mother approved. Within few seconds, they went to the restaurant. "Nii-san, why did we come here?"

"Curious question! Well, lets start by, we're hungry, and we need some rest. Besides, you haven't ate all day."

"Demo, I don't want to"

"Look, I get that you're upset from them, but you need to keep your strength. Okay?" as the waiter came to them, Jeff chose what they want to eat. And to Kaito's surprise, Jeff chose the dish he liked.

"How did you know I like it?" he blinked.

Jeff smiled. "I know you too well. You'll be surprised when you know"

"Nii-san, can-can you be honest with me?" his sad voice sad. "I-I can only trust you here"

Jeff looked serious and worried. "Hai, what do you want to know?"

"Why is there… an age gap between us? I heard them saying that they knew me as older than being four years old…why is that?"

"Hmmm, well, I don't know if you'll be able to understand it, but… here it goes. A while ago, you got Pandora out, but the syndicate came and you were badly hurt. And when you were about to die, Pandora…tried to protect you, thus… taking you to a time when you were ignorant of those people…a time where you could still protect yourself, a time where you could surface your inner bullet. Kaito-ku, about two months ago, you were 17, but Pandora made you a child again. Here" he handed him a photo. "That's you, me and that's Aoko. She's your.."

Kaito-s eyes widen, he almost panicked. "..Wed…weddi-"

"You're married" he smiled, and Kaito fell, chibily speaking.

"EWWWWWWW...no way…"

"It's not 'ew', you love her and she loves you. You, right now, have no idea what you two had to go through to become together."

"My head hurts…"

"That's why, no one told you. Only to protect you from the syndicate, and because, you won't be able to understand that you were a teenager, and now, a child"

"Nii-san, it's a joke, right? I don't like this. I can't be a teenager; I'm not even 5 yet"

"It's up to you whether to believe it or not, I only told you because you asked. And also, I won't turn blood down"

Kaito looked at Jeff for some time, not focusing on the disguise, but feeling happy he had one person he could trust. "A-arigato, nii-san"

"No problem, and Kaito-ku, you are older, not me. Don't be fooled by my age and size, you are like me too, and even if we had only an hour between us, it still means you are older"

"An hour between us? What do you mean?"

"You were born on 21 June, at 11 p.m and I was born on slightly before midnight the same day and month. You were chosen as the original silver bullet, because you came first. The mark we hold, nii-san, proves the destiny we share, and the faith we have in each other. The whole 'nii' part, is what we feel about each other, and truly, I find you as a real brother, even if we don't share the same blood. Simply being the silver bullet, means the same blood to our kind."

"Nii-san is weird"

Jeff looked confused. "**Honto**?"

"I can't understand you much, but I tried. I know what we have in common, but it isn't the title, it's…"

"Shuuuuush" He hushed him. "Keep that a secret, please" he smiled. "The walls have ears. Now, Kuroba-kun, finish that, we'll go back home"

"Nii… by any chance, you won't convince me to go back will you?"

"**Sa na**"

"Honto? Why?"

"Well…" Jeff looked at the other side. "I was planning on helping you understand why they were so suspicious around you, but I told you that we'll go home. So, I will keep my end of the deal for today, and it's up to you whether you go or not. Frankly, I don't like you being there, but I can't turn your uncle down either. He has the right to take you more than me."

"I know… but I feel I am merely unwanted. Even my parents kept pushing me away…"

"They weren't. You'll understand when you're back to normal, but all I can tell you, is that the less you knew, the safer you were. Your parents only tried to protect you, so if something ever happens to them, you won't be around, and you won't get hurt"

"But ..I.. I miss them…"

"And they miss you too, I am sure. Kaito-kun, when I meet those guys, you helped me, and I owe it to you. So, if you don't want to stay with the Kudos, come with me. Please understand, we are family too. We won't turn our back on you, even if you are a child. Those two, Aoko, the man who is recovering, and Jii-chan, we're all a family and we all protect each other. That is, what being the Kaito Kid partners means to us. It's, it's what we learned from you, nii-san"

"J-Jeff-kun" he said, eyeing the boy. "I…...I understand you. I feel I know what you are talking about, but nothing is in my head. I don't know what the group we are in, but I see memories of us… that's weird...it's…I am aware of being older"

Jeff only smiled with ease. "It's part of you that has awakened. It's only proof of Kaito-kun's memories surfacing. Pandora has achieved its goal, and soon, it'll be time for you to return back to normal."

They left the restaurant, and passed again by the two detectives. Jeff knew that Hakuba suspected them, but he didn't care about it, and kept himself calm. Kaito was now more convinced of his ability to maintain a better poker face, and successfully made Hakuba believe he was wrong.

They went back to the hideout, while everyone kept searching for the child. Jeff later on contacted Yusaku and told him that he found Jeff and that he is going to stay with them. Of course, that troubled Kudo, but he trusted the new little thief, so he agreed to allow Kaito to stay over. "Demo, bring him back when he calms. I know he has the right to be with you as his partners, but, we're his family too. It's our job to protect him, when you guys are hurt or busy taking the syndicate down."

"We're never too busy to look after family" Jeff said over the phone.

Kudo was relieved at heart. "So, he'll be safer with you then" he thought. Dave, however, was worried about that idea. He kept trying to get Kaito back however was ignorant of their location. Eventually, the case wasn't considered kidnapping, due to Kudo's agreement, thus, they couldn't go looking for him.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Jap word list:

Hanashte: let go

Wakaranai: I don't know

Kimi: you

Honto (usually said as Hontoni): Really

Sa na: Who know!

Hai: yes

Taku: Jeez!

Demo: but ( I frequently use that, so try to remember it :p )

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Part 3, and the last part, of The Broken trust is over. CH 16 coming up. No specific day, so you won't have you wait for long. Arigato for reading, hope you enjoyed it. The mystery between Jeff and Kaito is yet to be, slowly and throughout the story, solved.

Ja na, oyasumi :) And arigato for reading :)


	16. We Meet Again

This might sound weird to you, but this is how I like it to be :3 its fanfic after all ;)

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

**Ch 16: We Meet Again**

Two days following Kaito's run-away from home, the Kudos sat there by the table, feeling someone missing. Kaito's little seat has been unoccupied since the last time he sat with them for breakfast. Even Shinichi had grown attached to the child, and he too, was worried what became of him.

Kaito enjoying sitting with the partners, Jeff and Jii-chan. But he also wanted to see and know who 1311 was. Speaking of the later, he will soon regain consciousness according to 1211.

Knowing the truth of his past, Kaito-ku tried to be more like an adult. Nevertheless, at heart, he knew he was still little. "I guess I will know when I return back to normal." He continued eating the breakfast Jii-chan prepared. He didn't like it much compared to cornflakes, but he realized he can't be a child forever. Thus, accepting the grownup food, and no longer humming while eating.

"Acting mature… yup, that's more like you, nii-san" Jeff smiled while continuing. "Say, Jii-chan, you'll stay with nii-san, right? I'll be a bit late with school."

"**Mochiron, bocchama. Gambate** with those exams" he gave the good luck figure. "Don't worry, Kaito-kun and I will deal with everything" he smiled so bright.

"Arigato, Jii-chan." He excused, taking his plate and washing it, he took his stuff and left. "Ja na, Nii-san**. Kyuosukete**" and he was off.

"Jii-chan, where is nii going?"

"He's going to school, how about I take you to yours?"

But Kaito shook his head. "I don't wanna go to preschool, I'm not a kid."

"I Know, I know. But, you have to learn to reach where you were. Until you return back, there are things that are necessary. Like, you can't rely on people knowing roman here. No one does, barely 3 or 4 know it. The same goes for English. You need to learn Japanese, bocchama."

"But I am trying, Jii-chan. I learned new words yesterday, and Jeff-nii is teaching me too"

"**Naruhodo**. I will teach you too. You can learn writing and reading with me, and Jeff will teach you talking. Both of you being born outside, it took you two a while to understand your native language."

"It's not my fault papa and mama brought me here before I turned five. And Jeff-nii's parents brought him when he was 16. It's not fair."

"Demo, you have to try, KID."

"Jii-chan, I remember dad being Kaito Kid. Why I am him now? Why isn't he kid now?"

"Bocchama, your father is away right now. He'll carry it on, later. Now, finish your breakfast. We'll do some stuff while the others return. I am cooking something different today; will you help me prepare everything?"

"HAI" he got down and took the table away.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Any word from 1412?"

"Not much, but Kaito-ku is doing fine."

"But, he can't stay with them. He belongs with us, his family"

"His partners are also his family and he seems to like them, we cannot stand in their way. Besides, they've known Kaito-kun better than we have. They'll know what's best for him, and how to act with him."

"Dave, Yusaku and I are going to check in on the FBI reports. Do you want to come along?"

"Sounds interesting. What's the case?"

"It's concerning that young thief's heist; we'll be preparing the anti-escape protection plan. Nakamori is planning on catch him, and putting him in some isolated place until the syndicate is stopped."

"That won't do, the kid will escape easily. He won't let a heist turn to failure." Dave said and turned to Kudo. "We'll be looking for Kaito tonight, regardless of whether he wants to come or not."

"Demo, you can't force him either. He'll run off again" Yukiko objected.

"I know, but he has to learn it sooner or later. He won't be a child forever; he'll have to understand that he has to stay with us now."

They went to the FBI station, and started reading along the case. Keibu was irritated and thrilled, like always. Catching Kid was his forever-dream, whether Kid was good or bad. xD someone needs a psychiatrist -.-

As they went down, they noticed someone familiar.

"K-k-kaito-ku"

The later was walking with his partner, Jiichan, who was under disguise. "Jii-chan" Kaito murmured. "It's them again"

"Stay calm, bocchama. Let me deal with this."

Kudo approached, observing Kaito's mien, however did nothing. "Good morning, 1211"

"Good morning to you as well. What brings you down? I thought it was best to remain hidden, no?"

"Today things changed, regarding, what is scheduled in three weeks"

"The heist? What about it?" but Kaito pulled the old man's sleeves. "Yes, Kaito-kun?"

"Kaito-kun? Why are you calling him that?" Kudo held curiously.

"Because, they told me the truth." Kaito looked the opposite direction. "Besides, you won't be able to stop nii from making his heist. Once the battle begins, no one can stop them."

"Mr. Partner. I don't know whether it was wise or wrong to tell a child about being once older…but,he cannot understand what adults know. He is still a child at this point."

"No, the child can understand you" Kaito smiled speaking in japanses, Jii-chan held his laugh. "Nii and I will stop the shadows; it's what we have to do."

Dave only leaned down, slightly near Kaito. "But it isn't a fight children should be involved in. That goes for you and 1412."

"They might seem as kids, but they are strong at heart. **Kudasai**, understand, it is their destiny to stop the syndicate. No one else can defeat them" the partner interrupted. "None of us wish for them to get hurt, but it is a reality that cannot be altered. Not even we can stand in their way. The silver bullet will do what he is born for, we cannot stop them either."

"It's against our beliefs to allow children to get hurt! It's up to us to stop them. Leave it to us, please" Kudo insisted.

"**Gomen**, we were chosen before you could refuse. Under the silver sky, we stand a better chance than normal people do" Kaito sure seemed wise and aware, though his toned and face showed the child within him. "We can't let innocents die because of us. It's up to us to destroy it and regain balance between people"

Jii-chan looked puzzled inside himself; Kaito sure knew a lot when it comes to the Jewel he was guarding. "Gomen, Kaito-kun, but I also have to prevent you from getting hurt" he thought at heart.

"I see everyone is gathered here" a young man said with a smile.

"Ahh 1412, what brings you here?"

Jeff blinked three times. "It happens to be on my way" he turned to his ally. "What brings you two here? You people look like rivals standing like that in the street" he joked. "Which is and isn't true. Anyhow, gomen, the chit-chat has to be cut."

"Hai, Kid-kun" Jii-chan said and told Kaito they must leave. And as they were doing so, Dave stopped Jeff.

Dave, having one hand on Jeff's shoulder, said: "If you wish to make your heist, do not get him killed."

"I intend on no such thing. I have to protect him too, as brothers do" he walked away.

"You're not brothers!" Dave said gaving up as the partners were long gone. "Though you share the same destiny and are allies, but, I cannot let either of you get himself killed." He thought then eyed his partner slash friend. "Shall we continue our plan?"

"Mochiron"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Three weeks later…

"Ladies and gentlemen, here it is… The destined heist! The police task force is everywhere, waiting for the new Kaito kid to appear!"

"Mah Mah, I hate watching it through the TV" Said Sonoko uninterested. "If it's not my Kid-sama, I am not interested in seeing this new dude."

"3, 2, 1" the crowds began to count in the streets watching the huge TV screens (in the city 100000 km away from the museum -.-)

Smoke blew up, and a young thief showed up standing on the electrified Jewel container. His outfit was slightly different; his hat ribbon was dark blue and his tie was sky blue. "Ladies and Gentlemen."

With that, the crowds in the streets cheered. How come if they were in the Museum? O.O

"That cheesy line" Keibu was pissed. "Kiddo, so you showed up after all."

"Mochiron, keibu! I won't turn my heist after declaring it. But, tonight, is not a game"

"HAAAA!" Sonoko stood with her wide mouth facing the TV. "He's…he's…so Kawaii. He's just like the real Kid-sama"

"Arigato for accepting my challenge, demo, I will be taking off with this Jewel. Do not take it personal, Keibu, I won't let you catch me tonight" He said with one hand in front of his face, holding the edge of his hat, averting anyone from seeing his face.

"Green eyes, dark brown hair" Kudo thought.

"GET HIM!" and thousand of cops jumped to grab him, but Kid disappeared leaving smoke behind.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" another Kid showed up. "Long time no seen, Nakamori-keibu."

"K-K-K-KAITO KIDDO"

"In the flesh" KID slightly bowed. He saw the young detectives' reactions. "Tonight, it shall be the heist to remember. Tonight, we shall destroy the legendary Jewel"

"That won't happen, Silver bullet" a man stepped forward.

"Ahh, look who decided to tag along. Are you done waiting, Snake?" Kaito kid said all calm.

"Do not mock me!" Snake held his gun up.

"You cannot stop me with such a thing, Kaito kid is invincible" he threw one card and the gun went to the wall. The card struck the wall straight and still. Snake looked worried.

"Silver bullet or not, your weakness and strength is one! Under the moonlight, I can destroy you"

"I am afraid that won't do, snake" 1412 stood beside his ally. "Remember well, as long as it is with us, you stand no chance. Under the silver sky, our true self reveals" their eyes turned silver. Jeff shot the wires, thus averting the show from being broadcasted. The white hair took over the black color, as wild winds began to form. "Tonight, we end your stupid syndicate"

"Do that… and we all lose! You know well, the silver bullets will die when Pandora is destroyed."

Everyone's eyes widen.

"Without it, there is no need for a guardian. Destroy it, and it will make everything around it blow." A young blond haired man stepped out from the shadows. Tooru looked confident, unshaken by the rising power, unlike everyone else who struggled for balance and vision. "Hand it over, and I will let them live"

"I won't hand it to a liar, a phony like yourself. If you hadn't went far, we won't be here to stop you. You had your chance to change, but you didn't. Now, it's time to take you with it."

Tooru smiled confidently. "As expected from the silver bullet! You already knew it, didn't you?

Kaito maintained his straight poker face. "Who else can sense it awakened other than who drank its tears?"

"And who guards it" Jeff smiled.

"Quit clever thieves, you are! I am surprised. So you knew it all along. Demo, it won't do you any good. Hand over my gem, immediately"

"And what if we refuse? Do you take us for fools? The jewel's guardian cannot abandon his destiny, just as you cannot abandon yours."

"If I do not get that jewel, everyone here dies. Is it how you want things to be?" Tooru looked angry.

"Boy, you are on our side! Do not side with the weaklings" Snake looked at Jeff.

"I will do no such thing. I side with my kind, not the likes of you!" but Snake shot three bullets right next to Jeff's head. Jeff was still. "Gomen, but I will not let you hurt another innocent. Whether you approve it or not," he grasped on the jewel, making scratches form on it. "I will destroy it"

Kaito, having only eye contact between him and his ally, made Jeff stop. "We destroy it, together." Having contact as they held hands, the building began to tremble. The moon turned red, their eyes were persistent. The officers went faint, as the strength around them became unbearable!

Four people inside that room were not affected by the rising winds. Shinichi, Aoko, and the two Kaito Kids. Tooru seemed to be handling things well, unlike Snake who went out too.

"What you have caused is unforgivable! You were supposed to protect it, but you took advantage of your new power"

Tooru smiled. "I realized what the jewel made me become, and I didn't intend to hide its power. But, I lost it, and I was searching for it for thousands of years, until, it was born with you." He eyed the two thieves. "If it was not separated in two bullets, I could have gotten it out when you were born. But, without having the full moon, and both your presence, it cannot be called out. Your families realized your destiny, and kept you hidden from me. However, I knew well that when you sense the moon's call, you will come out and lure me to it."

"Is that why you decided to make us rivals? Have you not know that the gem must be in harmony with its guardians for it to surface? So why bother separating us!"

"I didn't want you to become eager to protect it. Sooner or later, you would grow to understand the threat I have become, and you will unite to destroy us. Look at yourselves now! No matter what my plans have brought you to, here you are siding along each other. It seems, not even I could alter your destiny!"

The Kaito Kids smiled. "Now that you understood that, it's time to send it away once and for all."

Tooru laughed like a maniac. "I will not let you" he shot them both, watching their Kid suit turn red. They were not moved.

The jewel cracked more, they smiled as the blood went down their mouths. Its tears began to fall, the outer layer-jewel began to fall, showing the core… showing…Pandora.

Tooru felt ache in his heart. He fell to his knees: "YABERO" he shouted.

Three cards went out. The Kaito Kids, Kaito and Jeff, turned. "Kudo-san? Dave…"

There was a five seconds pause.

"Dave **ja nai**." He took off the mask.

And there… to kaito's surprise…

"O-o-oyajii..!"

"KIDs, stop" he said walking closer. "We cannot let you kids get hurt. The syndicate can be stopped without destroying Pandora. Tooru and his partner do not have powers to hurt anyone or escape; there is no need to do this."

Kaito said nothing, mad for some reason. "How many times do I have to tell you? Your trick won't work on me!" he was almost shouting.

"Trick? What trick?"

"Stop wearing that mask and face me with your own face! Do not use my dad's face against me"

Jeff was silent; he looked at Kaito, telling him it's useless to get mad. "Contain your power, else wise they'll get hurt." He seemed serious as he said hushly. "I cannot control it without you, remember?"

"Oh-gomen" he turned forgetting the man. "What is your plan this time? You do realize you'll fail like every other time, don't you?" he eyed the man.

"What are you talking about..." Kudo said but was interrupted. Dave_ Toichi_ kept his silence.

"They have used my face before, that is why… he does not trust me." He said at heart, and then eyed the boys. "Believe what you wish, but I am not a fake. Look at me well, a child can always know his real parent! You're not a child forever, you can see it through"

Kaito's eyes widen. "T-Those word..!" he thought remembering.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

SHORT FLASSHBACK:

"Kaito, listen and listen well. A magician can always maintain a poker face. But those who know his heart can figure he isn't himself. Thus, a child can always know his real parent! You're will not be a child forever, you can see it through. You'll know me, won't you?"

Little six years old Kaito smiled. "Of course, papa"

"Then, let's go. It's time for my big trick"

That day, the accident on the stage happened, and Toichi never came back. Kaito could not forget that day, not then, not in a billion year.

End of flashback!

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Oyajii" Kaito said faint. "It can't be!"

The man smiled. "I knew you'll find it hard to believe, that is why I wore a mask to get you to know me and figure it out yourself. But, being turned to a child, I could not put you through that, again!"

Jeff looked at both Kids, it was hard for Kaito to face another fake Toichi, and it seemed unfair for Toichi to have Kaito doubt in him. "Kaito-san, if he's a…"

"**Wakata**!" he stopped. "I can't believe it either, but…"

"Then you decide… whether I am real or fake." Toichi walked closer to the boys. "Allow me, to prove myself" and he whispered something. "You told me that when you were five. No one else was around, so, judge for yourself" he walked back to his ally, Kudo.

"Kaito-san, is he?"

Kaito didn't answer his equal; merely keeping his silence for a second. "Could it be? Could he be!" he thought. "Demo, no one else was with us that day, and, my heart tells me…he is real. I can't… go through this again"

Jeff could see his ally's thoughts; however he had trouble confirming it.

"Say, Jeff, what do you think?"

"Kaito, I don't even know him. You lived with him, no one can tell better than you."

"I know, but, listen to your heart, and tell me. Is he real?"

Jeff looked aside, thinking. "Yes" he turned his sight at the two facing them. Everyone, including Tooru, was unconscious. The four thieves stop at the room's center, knowing not what will ensue.

"If you are… then why? Where were you all these years?"

"Kaito…" Toichi knew not what to say, the sadness he sow in his son's face was heartbreaking enough for him to be speachless.

"Nii," Kaito said to Jeff. "Let's go" they disappeared leaving the two behind them. Toichi was tacken aback from his son's reaction. He didn't admit it, but he didn't deny it either. Kaito, was, too hurt to stand near him.

"Toichi, let's go too. He'll need time to understand it." Kudo walked away. "He knows it's you, but…"

"It's hard to accept it…I know. And, and I couldn't explain my absence. Why didn't I explain!"

"Leave it to here. We'll discuss it later" and they were gone.

Jeff and Kaito were still at the museum, they saw the original Kaito Kid leaving with his partner, the knight baron. They felt them too, yet could not add a word to the issue.

The heist turned out to be a complete disaster, and Tooru escaped with Snake. However, no one was hurt, and that was the good part of it.

The new Kaito kid returned with the leader back to the hideout, taking Aoko with them. However, since they returned, Kaito did not speak with anyone; he remained in a room the whole day after that heist ended.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Jap word list:

Mochiron: of course.

Bocchama: young master.

Gambate: good luck

Kyousukete: Take care.

Naruhodo: I see / I understand.

Kudasai: Please

Gomen (short word for Gomenasai): sorry

Yabero: Stop

Ja nai: (way to deny something or say 'not') example as above in the story: Dave Ja nai( I am 'not' Dave).

Wakata: I get it.

I feel like a dictionary right now :3

Hope everyone gets used to those _ cz I can't keep on repeating them every time. The jap obsession might wear off in the next ch lol though I cannot assure it .


	17. Jeff's struggle (Part 1)

**Ch 17: Jeff's struggle **

After disappearing, the syndicate members returned to the hideout.

"Have they fallen for it?" The boss said behind his chair.

"It seems so, and our little rivals did well convincing the others too"

"Very well" the man laughed amid the darkness. "You have done well, Tooru. Pursue making them believe that you are me, and I will take care of the little traitor"

"Understood" Tooru said and went outside the room. "Snake, our new mission has been assigned." The man followed him closing the door. They got in the car and left to the 'observing point'.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

At the Kudo mansion, the door bell rang

Yusaku opened, and said with a smile: "Arigato for coming, young thief"

"It-it's fine." The young partner said, concealing his identity.

"Please, come in"

He was led to the living room. "Would you like anything to drink? Coffee, juice?"

"It's fine." The young man said, Toichi and Kudo-san sat facing him.

"I am sorry to trouble you with our family issues," Toichi apologized. "but, I hope to know from you how Kaito is doing."

Kudo pursued: "Given the hard time Kaito-kun went through before, we knew he'll find it difficult this time as well. Has he said anything? Is there any way to help him through it?"

Jeff shook his head. "Gomen, but Kaito-san hasn't left his room since the heist, and he wouldn't talk with anyone. He's pretty upset about it, especially that you hadn't told him from the first place."

"The situation couldn't be helped." Toichi said. "I couldn't tell him that while he was four…and frankly, I don't know what to tell him now. Somehow, I feel I betrayed him"

"One question, Kuroba-san. Where were you the past eight years? Mostly, why make Kaito believe you were dead?"

"Let me explain that, young thief" Kudo said, but Jeff looked away. "Is something wrong?"

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" Jeff eyes said irritated.

"Well, you are young and you are a Kaito Kid" he winked. "Fits you well"

"But I don't like it" Jeff said at heart.

"Now, the reason Toichi was away all this time, was…"

(Eight years ago, on stage)

"And now, for my final trick" but before Toichi could further, the explosion went out and the stage collapsed.

"PAPA!" little Kaito yelled and rushed to the collapsing stage. He got all the way under the stage and found a card wet with blood. He took it, tears falling, then spotted something below the broken woods and pipes. "Papa!" he got to it. The body was damaged and burned that the face could not be seen, but Kaito saw the necklace beside it, quickly recognizing it as the necklace he gave to his dad for good luck for today's show.

"I found them!" a fireman said and got the child out, then got the father out. But it was already too late. The next day, Toichi was buried after identifying him from the blood they got from on his suit.

Chikage could not take in the shock; that she blacked out for a mouth, while Kaito remained with Yusaku and then with Jii-chan until his mother woke up.

The following years were difficult for Kaito, and he grew up hating magic because it killed his father. He only had one faithful Dove friend by his side to comfort him whenever he got on the roof or climbed any high place. He decided to name her 'Hope' for giving him hope when he could no longer be strong.

However, after years passed, Kaito managed to see it was never anyone's fault that his old man died, so he decided to let go of his grudge on magic and finally accepting to pursue doing those little tricks he learned when he was a child.

(Eight years later)

"This is what happened when the accident took place. But, when they left the stage, another fireman found a man unconscious and badly hurt. After running the some tests on him, they realized he lost his memory and no longer could remember his name. When he recovered, after three years, he became a doctor in that hospital and was given the name Dave."

"But when Kaito had his accident earlier, Kudo accidentally ran into me in the hospital while checking a patient's file. That's when he helped me remember who I was, and we came back here to help Kaito"

"But," Jeff said, "why didn't you say that when you had the chance?" he was silent for a moment. "He'll believe you really left him, like all those times when he was little"

"I never left him; I remained Kid to protect my family. I would never leave my son behind!"

"You should tell him that then" Jeff said. "It'll only mean something when it comes from you. I'll talk with Kaito-san, and convince him to talk to you"

"Could you really do that?"

"Of course! It's one thing Kaito-san can't push away. We grew up counting on each other, I am sure he'll listen. Besides, I know well, that deep down Kaito hoped you'd be alive. "

"I always wanted to ask you, how did you know him?"

"I am afraid I cannot say, but, between him and I there is much more than being partners. One day you'll understand."

"Is that why you are like brothers? You seem pretty close, how long have you known each other?"

"Well, you can call it, a lifetime friendship. Besides, we kept it hidden since we were kids, so you didn't know about it." He smiled. "You can count on me, I'll get Kaito to meet you tonight. But, try to be yourself. Please understand, he can understand whatever reasons you had, so there is no need to hide anything from him. He's not a child anymore"

"Yes, I understand."

"And one more thing, ditch the poker face, it'll help" Jeff said, one eye visible beneath his hat.

"Don't you use one around others?"

"Only during the heist and around the syndicate, but around the partners we drop the masks. After all, trusting means no masks involved." He excused and left.

Toichi and Kudo watched him walk away, and they closed the door. "I am becoming more eager to know who he is"

"I can't believe Kaito hid such a friend from us, and never mentioned him before"

"And he also hid his knowledge of being the silver bullet and being aware about it. Kaito had too many things he didn't share with anyone." Kudo said having one hand on his chin. "Anyhow, I know we can count on the young thief" and as they were turning back to go in the living room, they saw an explosion through window.

Rushing to the sight, they saw two people standing, and one on the ground, injured.

"How dare you betray us?" one man yelled pointing his gun. "Have I not thought you what I will do if you stand in my way!"

"It is pointless to use your gun," the shorter man beside him said. "The boy is unconscious" Tooru got closer and told him to lower his gun. "He can't hear you anyway. We'll take him with us" he walked to the boy, trying to hold him, yet, was interrupted.

"Step away from him!" the reinforcement came.

The four partners were there. "Put him down" Kaito said walking forward, his serious face up.

Tooru laughed. "He's coming with us," he yelled. "Traitor must be thought their lesson."

"He's not one of you" Kaito said.

"He was born into the syndicate, that makes him one of us, whether he wants to or not. If we cannot have him under our order, we won't let him stand against us"

Aoko ran closer to her husband, discussed in black. "He's one of us now, we won't let you hurt him again." She focused her card gun at them. "Step away"

Tooru's smile went away, he was dead serious now. "That toy of yours is useless against me! Come get him yourself"

She would have- she wanted to- but Kaito prevented her from doing so. "If you want him so badly, you'll have to kill me first" he was serious, scary serious. His eyes changed and his hair changed as well. Aoko, 1311, and Tooru were the only ones to stand against the power Kaito made. "You're an idiot if you think I will turn him down"

"Of course you won't! Family is family! **Shikashi**, you'll only take him back dead." He shot the boy, Kaito got mad.

"WHAT THE!" Tooru went to the wall. "YOU LITTLE!"

Aoko shot her card gun and snake went out, drugged by the liquid on the card she hit him with. "Kaito, get 1412"

Tooru got up quickly, "I won't let you defeat me again" he grinned his teeth in anger. He shot Kaito three shots in the shoulder, but the later didn't resign to that. He walked forward, his head down, he did not hesitate to take Tooru down.

"STOP!"

They turned and saw four people behind them, Conan shot his belt ball and Tooru received a good Goal in the face.

"You little!"

"Kaito-kun" Shinichi yelled. "Get your partner in the van"

They did and ditched the street, Tooru once more managed to escape thanks to his partners here and there.

Dave, I mean Toichi, put his surgical gloves on aiming to help the injured boy. "Kaito, I'll need your help too"

"Leave that to me" Kaito got close. Placing one hand above Jeff's chest, he closed his eyes, healing him.

"Is there something you cannot do, Kuroba-kun?" Hakuba said with a sarcastic tone.

Kaito eyed him, serious, and continued aiding his friend. "Demo, he'll still need a surgery. I can only heal the inner wound, leaving the surface hurt. Without the moonlight, I can't heal him completely."

"It's fine" his father said. "I can do whatever is necessary to help him"

Kaito said nothing, focusing on his friend. Aoko was worried and so was 1311. "I guess it can't be helped" he thought. He gently placed one hand above Jeff's hand and the healing improved. "Nii, don't fight it" he said in roman.

"Kuroba-kun, he looks like you" Hakuba said. "Though I can't tell for sure, but he does"

"All silver bullets look alike" Kaito said. "Demo, his case doesn't necessarily apply to that." He turned to 1311. "Can you wake him?"

"Hai" the later got closer; he looked at the injured boy. "Kuroba-kun, can you hear me?" but they looked at the boy curiously. "Jeff, Jeff"

"JEFF!" Kudo and Toichi repeated shocked. "The same Jeff?"

Kaito looked away. "Yes" he turned to Jeff. "Jeff, wake up" he thought purring more effort to it. "Come one, don't give up now" he said faintly. His hair became whiter and so did Jeff's. "Aoko, please, get the pill"

"Hai, here" she gave it, and he put it in Jeff's mouth. "Would it help?"

"Hopefully, yes. It's suppress his thoughts for now, so I'll have a better chance healing when he's calm" Kaito finally finished, leaving the spot up to his old man, however assisted in surgery too.

"Kaito," Toichi said. "How on earth is your cousin involved with the syndicate?"

Kaito looked away, unrelieved. "It's not like I can tell you, it's up to Jeff whether he wants to say or not" they kept their eyes on their work.

"Kuroba-kun, I didn't know you had a cousin" Hakuba said. "You never mentioned him before."

Toichi looked at his son, he knew not why either. Kudo then advanced explaining. "He's Toichi brother's son. That can explain the resemblance between them, since they both look like their fathers."

"**Gomen**, but please don't ask Jeff-kun about any of this" Aoko said with tears. "It was hard for him to surpass everything"

"Where are his parents? I haven't seen anyone at his apartment"

She looked at Kaito, "You tell them" written in her blue sad eyes.

"Snake killed them," Kaito kept focused, "and forced him to watch. **Dakara**, don't ask him or show that you know. The syndicate wanted him on their side so badly, that they forced his parents to make him one of them. That's why, I hide knowing about him. If the syndicate knew Jeff and I were close, they'll have to kill him before it was time."

"Kaito-kun, we have to take him there" 1311 said, and Kaito approved. "Aoko, please drive to the headquarters" the later nodded and took the driving seat, Kudo's.

"So you knew about it all along" Kudo said, unheard by anyone.

"**Mochiron**" she smiled. "I am like you. Partners are partners" she kept her sight on the room. "Kaito, we'll arrive in ten minutes, contact 1211 to open for us."

Kaito approved, uncovering his wrist, he made the transmission. "1314 to HQ 2, 1211 confirm access. We're coming in"

"This is 1211, access confirmed." And he let the van go in. They got down, while Jii-chan got the equipment. They led Jeff to the healing room, where Toichi saw someone lying on a bed at the end of the room.

"I'll get everything done with" Jii-chan said taking the surgical tools for purification. Kaito put his gloves on, Toichi was worried. "Do not worry; it's not the first time Kid-san operates. He's capable of it" he assured.

Kaito pursued, not allowing his father to act much. Guilt in his eyes, he felt it was his fault that Jeff got hurt. After done stitching, Kaito used his power to make the wound vanish. "Demo, he has to rest for a week or so" he cleaned everything, instilling the tubes; he made sure Jeff was stable.

"Wonderful place, here." Hakuba said. "How big is it?"

"You don't want to know" Aoko smiled. "Demo, this place will remain a secret, for Jeff's sake."

"What will you do about the others? They probably escaped by now" Kudo said. "They'll find him again."

Kaito shook his head. "They don't know about this place, nor anyone. You're the only none-partners to come here; it's prohibited for anyone to enter. Besides, without someone accessing the entrance, it's sealed off."

"Who can access it?" Conan asked.

"Only Jeff and me, the security system responds to our DNA, so if anyone else tried, they can't open it, and the alarm goes on."

"Demo, your partner confirmed it, didn't he?" Hakuba held.

"No, he confirmed the tunnel's entrance, not the HQ's entrance. There is a huge difference. Anyhow, even if so, I can always change the codes."

"How many times have you changed it before?"

"In two years? None." He got up. "Try not to get lost" and he called for 1311. "We're going out for ten minutes, try not to touch anything. I can't guarantee your safety" he smiled and they left.

"That **baka**" Hakuba said and got up. "Just were on earth are we?"

"Some underground place" Kudo said. "It's as Kaito-kun said, the place has high security; we had to wait long enough for someone to access the doors to leave"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Bocchama, what will you do about those people? They can't stay there forever."

"I know," Kaito said having his hands in his pockets. "but we can't leave them either. We'll have to wait and see, I can't let them figure you, 1311 and 1411. It's bad enough that they figure Aoko"

"I understand, bocchama" they went and bought painkillers and things they'll probably need like the oxygen supply (God knows how they took it without interrogation from doctors) and purifications. Shortly, they returned.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Hakuba looked around, watching in silence. Aoko said nothing, watching as well. Then a beep was heard and the wide screen turned on and spoke: "Confirming access... 1314, Access confirmed." The echo was heard throughout the place. The door opened, and Kaito went in with Jii-chan. He pressed the small buttons on the machine beside the entrance as he provided his figure print, and the door closed.

"You look like dead people" and he passed them. "1311, follow me please"

The later got up and followed Kaito to the screens. "Yesterday, the boss discovered something," he advanced. "Look"

"But! That means, he knows!"

"Yes, which is why you have to be careful. If he discovers you're spying, you'll be in deep, deep trouble. I'll hack in, and delete the evidence."

The screen went on. "Welcome to the shadow syndicate, confirm access."

Hakuba and Conan were all eyes and ears. Kaito pressed the password, without any trouble, and he began deleting the evidence.

"Tomorrow, they'll be at the tower. By 12:34 past midnight, 1211 and I are going to stop them, you'll stay with 1214 and Aoko. If you go with us, they'll suspect you more."

"Understood"

Kaito opened another dozen pages and codes, moving his fingers swiftly along the keyboard, and he was done. "Access C13 and C39. I'll go check C28" he left the lead to 1311, who began to access the security cameras 13 and 39 while Kaito went to the second screen to the left.

The detectives, novelist, and father, watched the Kid partners carry on their work. Quite amazed by their skills and information, it was hard to access such files; however, not hard for Kaito.

"File 234, accessing..." Kaito said.

"Accessing complete... Deleting evidence C21..." 1311 continued.

"C21 and C39, deleted. Monitor C56 and Street 32"

Their work was pretty much organized; they pick off where the previous one reaches, perfect harmony.

"1314, please access the syndicate entrance"

"Ha" Kaito said, pressing a dozen key. "Entrance opened. Keep watching Snake and Tooru, there's heading near the observation point!" he turned to 1311. "Warn stations 2 and 3"

"Understood"

Kudo and Conan did not remove their eyes from on Kaito, the boy was an excellent hacker, and a genius, no less. Very shortly, their work was done, taking only 10 minutes to maintain all under supervision.

Kaito suddenly stopped, that weird mien he had caught everyone's attention. He got up, and went to the recovery room.

"Nii?" he said faint, as he approached him. "What's wrong?" the later, though unconscious, seemed in pain, fighting against it. Kaito took out a shot and infused it in Jeff's waist. "**Shimpai na**, it'll all be okay"

He took a towel, got it wet, and placed it on Jeff's head. Jeff was having a rough time, and it looks like it is about to get worst!

The partners took turns in watching the unconscious partners in the recovery room, while the rest were led to another room where they stayed for the next two days.

Kaito seemed worried, not only his mother, but now his cousin! Things were becoming really hard right now. "The one person I hate to watch hurt, is you, nii" he thought watching the boy breathing hard. He gave him another medicine, hoping the fever would at least drop, and he remained by his side for the coming hours.

By 2 a.m, Jeff made his first waking hint. 2: 14, he woke up. He looked around, feeling ill, and his body burning. He caught sight of something on his head, the towel, then saw Kaito beside the wall-asleep.

He tried to move, however could not, his half opened green eyes showed the regret he felt for keeping Kaito beside him all night. He managed, hardly, got up, and walked slowly outside the room-seen by Hakuba-and got a mat and a cover. He returned to the room and gently laid Kaito down and covered him, then returned back to his bed.

"Oya…su…mi, nii-san" he passed out. He felt no one awake and failed to notice Hakuba beside the hallway. Frankly, he was too tired to walk, lay low see in front of him and remained unaware of the guests they had.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Jap word list by chapter:**

Shikashi: But

Dakara: So

Mochiron: Of course

Shimpai na: Don't worry

Oyasumi: Goodnight

Gomen: Sorry

Bocchama: young master

Demo: But

Ch 17, done. Ch 18, when I can, hopefully not a week or more. Arigato for your support :)

ch 18, will be the continuity of Jeff's struggle, seeming explaining does not end within one or two chapters, so bear with me the next part :3

{There is a HUGE possibility that I WILL NOT continue this fanfic}

If in a week ch 18 is not updated, it'll stop here.

Thanks for your support


	18. Jeff's Struggle (Part 2)

**CH 18: Jeff's Struggle**

(Part 2)

After successfully averting the Shadow syndicate from making another dangerous plan or killing more people, the Kaito kid partners, Kaito and Jii-chan, returned to their headquarters. Jii-chan drove all the way into the forest, deep in, until there was a massive mansion ahead. They stopped after passing it, and went down in the tunnel.

"Keep your poker face on, Jii-chan, they're most likely waiting for us too" he said, walking forward having his hands resting in his pockets. Accessing the codes, they went in.

Aoko, as usual, was the one to supervise. Her task, currently, was to keep an eye on those detectives! It was wrong to let them be here, but given the fact that they had no other chance, they hand to allow them to be in for some time.

Kaito went back into the recovery room, checked on his mom, and went to check on Jeff in his room. He was still out, burning, and slightly humming from his fever. Kaito wished greatly that his cousin would heal soon, and kept watching him.

He went back and checked the screens, monitoring everything and the police stations cameras. He had both hands resting under his chin, watching deeply thinking of a way out of this menus.

"It looks quiet"

Kaito's eyes became half opened as he muttered: "For now, nosy!"

Hakuba beamed, as he kept his eyes on the screens. "To think all this time you kept denying it"

"What did you expect? Oh yeah Hakuba, I am Kaito kid. You were right"

Hakuba closed his eyes as he smiled. "Well, it wouldn't have been a problem if you trusted me on it. You know we could have found a way through"

"Nope" Kaito shook his head. "The police can't solve it united, how can you alone? Look, I couldn't risk letting anyone know, it's bad enough so many died." He looked at the keys, and typed a few buttons. "This is 1314" the speakers turned on, catching everyone's attention in the HQ. "Begin plan 31A, first group begin!"

Aoko suddenly got up; she accessed the device on her wrist and ran out the primary entrance, 1311 followed.

Conan, Hakuba, Kudo and Toichi kept the astonishment in their miens. "What's going on?"

Kaito stood up, and locked the screen room. "We'll be back, stay foot" he turned to his partner, Jii-chan and said: "I'll need you to be 1412" the later nodded. "Let's begin"

"It's not like we can go anywhere" Conan prattled.

As the KIDs left, they forgot to lock one room behind; one room, wasn't supposed to be forgotten!

Toichi went in, looking at the boy lying down. He leaned down, gently checking his fever. "It's no good, it's not dropping!"

Jeff opened his eyes_ barely opened_ and said faith: "Gomena, oyaji"

Toichi held the boy up, and took him to the recovery room, where he instilled the breathing tubes and made sure Jeff won't stress himself. "Shimpai na, Jeff-kun. It'll all be okay"

After that in some time, Jeff woke up again, this time, more conscious than before! He looked around, realized where he was, and saw the last partner at the end of the room on the bed. He tried to get up, yet heard a sound preventing him.

"It's best if you rest" it said, he looked around and heard steps getting near the door.

"Aoko?"

She smiled, and insisted he'd stay still. "Kudasai, lay down"

"Where are the others?" he said faint, she told him they were away. "How long has it been?"

"Few weeks, how are you feeling?" she sat next to his bed. "It'll wear off soon if you rest well. You should be careful, if he runs to you again…"

"I know" he looked down. "Demo, I can't do anything" She watched with sad eyes. "Whenever I see him, I freeze." He placed one hand behind his ear and took out a small device. He tightened his grip on it, little fragments falling. "I keep hearing them" he said speechlessly. She understood, she understood well, and felt what his void voice held.

"It's okay" she went closer and hugged him. "I'm so sorry" she looked taller than him the way she hugged him. Having his head below her chin, resting one hand on his back rubbing gently. "Gomena, Jeff-kun" she said at heart, "For tricking you"

He passed out again, soundlessly on her chest. She said nothing for a moment, as Hakuba stood by the door, sad expression upon his face, "How did it go, Kuroba-san?"

Aoko looked away, "It's not right this way!" she said and laid him down softly. "I can't believe snake did all this to him" she took off her mask, revealing the true face underneath. "Demo, it's just like Snake! He's always enjoying making others suffer, especially, kids." He looked at the boy. "I can't blame Jeff for not surpassing this."

Kudo went in and sat beside Toichi, wondering what could be done. Now, they knew they can't leave Jeff until the others return, but, they can't wear masks and trick him either!

"It's like I am staring at Kaito" Hakuba said with a modest smile. "Except the hair"

"Hai, he really looks like him. It's one fact the silver bullets carry"

Conan kept his sight on the last bed, curious to know. "Who is that?"

"I don't know" Toichi suddenly said. "His head is wrapped, there's no way to figure until you remove them. Dakara, it'll only kill him."

Conan looked back in front of him, that expression on his face. It was thinking time, no, it was always like that! But it was the last thing he'd think of… no one could have seen it coming.

"Who would have thought that one day we'd be locked up in the Kaito Kid head quarts! We are just one step away from knowing them all, and yet, here we are helplessly waiting for someone to access the doors!" The young Ekoda highschooler said, looking straight at the boy. "To think, all this time in this syndicate mess and we can't do anything."

"No one can"

They looked around, but there was no one. The last bed, the man slightly got up, catching their sight. "No one can, aside the guardian" he kept a fake voice, sealing his identity well. However, they had the advantage, while he didn't. They could move, unlike him.

"The guardian?" Conan repeated in a childish voice.

"Yes, the Pandora keepers… those who were born with it in their soul. Unlike you, Ran and Aoko… Kaito and 1412 were born to guard and destroy it. Without their existence, you cannot stop the syndicate."

"You should not move" Toichi said to the partner.

He looked at him, and said nothing. "I have been still for a long time, it's time to act." He got up; checking from the edge of his eyes, he knew Jeff was stable. "If you intend on wearing that, do not stay where he sees you"

Toichi blinked, "What?"

"That face around here will only bring you trouble." The partner said from the edge of his eye.

Conan stopped him. "He doesn't know you are real"

The partner walked to the door, pressed five small buttons, and contact was made. He got his wrist near his mouth and said: "1411 here, requesting backup 2"

"1312 here, I am on my way" the voice said, everyone could recognize Kid's voice. "Stay foot, 1411"

"Understood" The partner lowered his hand down saying nothing, as he turned the transmitter off; he knew not what was happening, nor why those people where here. However, he knew they wouldn't be here without 1314's approval. He went outside the room, despite Toichi's insistence to stay foot, and shortly returned with a better disguise.

"How long have you been down, 1411?"

The man turned to the young detective, and then looked back down facing him, thinking. "To be honest, I don't know"

After ten minutes of silence, finally someone decided to ask.

"There is one thing I do not understand" Hakuba suddenly said. "Why two guardians for one gem?"

1411 looked showing one blue eye beneath that traditional black hat worn among the partners, and said: "Their interaction is the key to bringing Pandora forth. Without their contact under the moonlight, it will never come."

"So if the syndicate misses its chance, they must wait another ten thousand year"

"No" he replied. "When the guardian is here, it's born with him. As long as he lives, it exists; which is why they do not intend to kill them before they obtain their share of the tears. The syndicate intended on having the silver bullet on their side, but where not expecting the arrival of a separated bullet. They can convince one, but not two!"

"Is that why Jeff is on their side?"

"He is not, nor will he ever. The bullet is born of pure heart that cannot be altered or turned black, that is what makes them worthy of guarding it. It is true that Jeff was born into the syndicate, but he never grew up as one"

"Why then?" Kudo held. "If he was born in it, why is he not like them?"

"Those who raised him had the intention to protect him and his equal, better done by keeping them apart to prevent it from surfacing. They kept Jeff away from the syndicate and raised him like any normal child. Both Jeff and Kaito did not access their inner power until they met; that is the important ingredient to surfacing the gem… both must unite."

"As long as they think..." they heard Jeff saying, "that one bullet is gone, they know they can't have it."

"You should stay still" Hakuba said and there was silence for a moment. He could see Jeff was still burning and the weariness in his face. "By the way, Kuroba-kun said he'll kill you for getting hurt again"

Jeff smiled slightly. "He always says that!"

"One day he will" 1411 murmured with half opened eyes. "You should know better by now"

Jeff slightly smiled looking away both guilty and worried. Kaito was always being the protective brother, but that didn't annoy him, on the contrary, he liked having Kaito as his brother. :)

A beep was forming throughout the hideout, as the door opened. The leader was back, to Jeff's misery. "Having a meeting? I hope I am not intervening"

Conan looked at Kaito, who then changed the subject after feeling those cold weird vids from the pin sized detective. He caught sight of his now-awaken partner_which relieved and worried him more. Then he checked his cousin. "Though, both of you HAVE to stay down for a while"

1411's eye twitched. "Demo…" Kaito glared him through the spine. "O-Okay."

Jeff would have smiled, laughed even, but Kaito would give him the Stay-down rule until he recovers too. Thus, he kept it in, yet, Kaito still told him. "Not fair. You always say that"

"It's not his fault if you get hurt every encounter" 1411 smiled. "Besides, you know how bossy Kaito gets when someone gets hurt"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Kaito said irritated. "So much for caring about you guys" he closed his eyes walking away. "Here" he gave Jeff a small box containing pills. "It'll help"

"A-arigato" he hushly said accepting it. "Though I keep hiding those"

"And I keep finding them." He winked and sat beside 1411. "How are you feeling?" he asked in roman. The later assured he was fine and hoped he would not be ordered to remain in bed for more than three days.

"Where are the others?" Jeff asked.

"1211 and 1311 are in, 1312 God knows where"

Jeff laughed at heart, man that girl liked to worry him. "Women"

"Tell me about it!" he signed. "Ahh_by the way Jeff, you know who called and arranged a meeting with... ah… you get my point"

"Another one! Man, it's the fourth till now!" the youngest' smile faded replaced by depression. He got bored of those_no_ it made him feel pathetic and weak. He knew he could surpass it, he will, but, when he knows it's been long enough to forget. However, where two years not enough?! Was it that hard to forget seeing them die like that?

Yes, it was.

Kaito only smiled, "It's only three hours!" the evil smile said, "1311 is coming with you, if you want" he watched the discomfort in the boy's eyes. " W-wait, he's occupied, mind if I tag along?"

That was the backup plan; he knew Jeff didn't like to talk around stranger during those meetings. And he knew Jeff's reaction before hand, but thought it would be good to start trusting the partners with his issues.

Aside that, nothing personal was ever discussed, keeping poker faces held up by every Kaito kid member, whether the former or the new ones. Shikashi, the only discomfort felt, was with that particular person around! 1311 knew it would bring trouble, and it would not be far before Jeff starts tracing the resemblance between Toichi and his father, and becoming ill about it.

Few hours later, each was already busy with something, except for the law-side people. Maybe it would be interesting if they were locked up in some castle sized library or a crime scene, but in here, it's pretty boring. They were rats in a maze, waiting, having nothing to busy themselves with.

Knowing how detectives are, it was amusing enough to analyze the KIDs and see what might slip from them.

Later that week, in no more than three days, the detectives, and former original Kaito Kid members, were finally released from the KID HQ. Jeff shortly went with Kaito to the meeting, yet they were not heading alone!

Into the streets, lurking "Good' shadows followed. Determined to know what is going on with Jeff, the original KID members went to check. They saw the young Kuroba cousins going to a narrow street heading off straight to a private office.

"The doctor will be right with you, please, sit down. I will call for you once he is done" a young nice girl said holding a schedule book to her heart with crossed arms around it.

"Arigato" Kaito said and she left. They sat down, waiting, while other patients came in. You could say, their eyes did not go off the cousins, as they waited. Go figure their identities! :p

"Do people always stare you like that?"

"Sometimes" the youngest smiled. "Though you've been coming for two years, you should know how nosy people are!"

"It's annoying" he said resting his elbow on his right foot and his head one his palm. "What time is your meeting?"

"At 2, there's ten mins left. He'll be done, he's always fast with others_accept me"

"No wonder! You know, it'll be easier if you spoke more. He can't help you if you don't trust and say what's troubling you."

"I've already told him!"

"I don't mean that, I mean what you go through every time. He can't read your mind, you'll have to tell. Besides, the more you open up about it, the more it'll feel better. I know for sure, Jimmy and Sera won't want you to suffer because of them. You know that, don't you?"

Jeff slightly leaned his head. "Demo, I can't shake my guilt off. I can't forget them"

"No one is telling you to forget them. It's not your fault that they died. We are simply trying to help you see that they are at peace now. Snake can't hurt them anymore, nor you. I assure you. And we will stop him no matter what, as long as you let us help you. Jeff, we're family, all of us. If they knew you'll find it hard, they wouldn't have died. It's okay to grieve, but, not for long. You should be happy they are far from Snake now..And they are always with you, in here" he put his hand of Jeff's heart. "Believe in that, at least"

"I am starting to doubt my need of a doctor now"

"Good" Kaito smiled. "Exactly the point."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Your doc knows you are better at venting with me than with someone else, so he wanted us to stick where you feel better speaking. Now you can go in, and he'll tell you what med you should take for those headaches."

"Remind me to kill you next time I fall for it" he signed. "Arigato"

Kaito placed his hand around Jeff. "No problem nii, what are brothers for! Besides, you're so pure hearted, you don't see it coming. But, you do know, I am always here for you whenever you want to talk about anything or whenever you need someone beside you" he said messing Jeff's hair. "Like twins"

Jeff began to fix his hair again this morning because of him. Kaito only looked at the secretary. She nodded and came telling them to enter.

"Good after noon boys, how are we today?"

"Good" they said and sat down according to his invite.

"Now tell me, how did it go?" he said looking at Kaito, the later said Jeff expressed well yet denied not the remaining guilt. "I see." He turned to the youngest, "Jeff-kun, how close do you see yourself from surpassing your parents' death?"

"I-I don't know." He said, looking at his knees. "Whenever I come to accept a bit, I have those dreams again."

"I can say, part of you feels you are abandoning them. That fact that you see them after a few weeks means that you are constantly trying to remind yourself, and that will not do. I know I can't ask you to forget them, but I am trying to help you see that it was not your fault. Perhaps living alone reminds you of the missing space, but if you try to interact more with others, maybe hang out a bit, you might succeed. Now, I am not telling you to hide from it, or busy yourself from thinking about it, but what I am saying is that you have to find your way through." He paused for a moment. "There are few things I need you to do; one of them is to stop the sleeping pills. Maybe in that way, you can find sleep and wake once you start having those nightmares. Starting tomorrow, you should return to class and pursue your studies, and I will be seeing you every week to study your progress."

Kaito kept his ears on well, memorizing what Jeff must do, considering it to pass on among the partners. Surely, the doctor knew not about the whole partner part, he only knew about the murder Jeff witnessed.

He turned to Kaito, "May we have a moment in private please?"

Kaito nodded and went out, to Jeff's surprise. He didn't understand why his doctor would want Kaito to leave when he was the reason the whole 'trust part' worked.

"Do not worry, I asked him to leave because there is something I like to point out to you. And I hope you keep that info to yourself and abide by it well."

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong Jeff, is that you are not considering one fact. You cannot worry others about your issues, I know their intention and yours are pure and neither of you wish to worry the other, but you need to start counting on yourself. Please, look at me when I am talking, I understand and I know you are trying to avoid bothering them. But your friends and family are still worried about you. The more they see you pushing them away, the more they worry. Just prove to them that you are okay and that you are handling things well. Do not lie to yourself, convince yourself you can do it. Family will always worry, but give them proof not to. Start shaking your guilt away, accept what happened, and find your way through. You will succeed, I am sure. And I am also sure you can retrieve that one too. Just have the will and courage to do it. Remember, no parent would want to see their son die for their survival. They are proud of you, and will be happier if you live your life like everyone else. There is no need to grieve forever if you want them to rest in peace. Do you understand what I am trying to say, son?"

"Yes" he nodded. "Doc, can I ask you something?" and the later approved. "Is it okay if we talk at school instead of here? During the class periods or something"

"You do not want Kaito to come with you, am I right?"

"Yes" he said hushly. "I don't want to drag him in all this. He has his own issues to worry about. And with uncle here, I can't have him worrying about me while he should trust his dad."

"His dad? OH KAMI"

"Yeah, I know." The boy looked away.

"And how is he doing? I remember how hard it was for him to surpass his father's death. Things must be really difficult for him now"

"Yes, it is. He's barely eyeing him."

"Lock him with the man, see how it goes" the doctor smiled. "Do not worry about him; he takes less time to surpass it. He loves him far enough to accept his trust fast, he'll be okay." Jeff approved. "So, I will be seeing you at school. Do your best, you have seven months to make up for young man. I want you to leave the school and begin your life already. I want new faces next year!"

"Hai, arigato." He went outside, looking for Kaito, and went to him as soon as he saw him.

The later was sitting on the bench near the door, wanting not to listen to their conversation. Now that is a trust worthy Kuroba, not like his mom and dad who through their ear :p

Speaking of which, the night baron and KID were still where we last saw them, observing from the edges of their eyes.

"Your done?" Kaito said looking up as he saw Jeff approaching him. The boy approved. "Good, let's go somewhere else then. This place is white creepy."

Jeff held his laugh. "Look who is talking mister White KID" they walked away, seem by the two nosy men, and exited the building. "Ice-cream?"

"Great idea!" Kaito replied; Jeff hit the fable spot. "Oh, guess who was asking about you." No answer came. "That girl, she confused me for you again. That girl is so in love with you, man" Jeff slightly blushed. "Turning all red? My my my, young lovers these days!. Mutual to the heart, how lovely. I'm proud of you lil brother"

"Oh knock it off, will you? Just because you are married, doesn't mean you're not a kid anymore. Besides, I have no idea how you two fit. Less mops or frequent these days?" he gave the half teasing eyes.

"Nah, I keep receiving those straight in the face, as always. But you can say she got less aggressive and more caring, especially away from school and all. Or… it's just future parenting vibes"

Jeff could not but laugh. "Good luck with that! Now, just go in and order those ice creams, then we'll tease each other all we want."

"Deal" and they sat inside enjoying their time.

"Kodomos" Toichi smiled. "It makes me happy to see them like that"

"Hai, they've been cooped up working for a long time. It's a good idea to ditch the HQ and have a little fun"

"I definitely agree" They took a slow sip of their coffee, watching from the restaurants' outside window.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

No Jap list today :3 Thank Goodness. PS: only two words those in ch:17.

Ganna stall a bit on ch 19, maybe use movie 19 for ideas OwO sneaky me. Good luck waiting for DC and MK eps and movie, heartbreaking? I know! 15 days left! YAY

Hope time flies and they come soon :)

See you next illusion :)

PS: Maybe I will stop this story here


	19. KID vs KID

Hi everyone, here I am writing this fic for now, since I won't keep you on hold till movie 19 comes to us. The trailers were enough thoughts for now, so we will have to be patient (I know we weren't from the start -.-)

As I said earlier, might stop at any chap. Enjoy :)

But, thanks to CrazyOtaku27, I am ganna give it a longer shot. :) I hope I hadn't went too far in my imagination lol

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**CH 19: KID vs KID**

(KID vs Jeff)

Shortly after finishing their ice-cream, the two phantoms returned to the usual street. Probably they might end up seeing those nosy detectives, or worst, run into Ginzo. But who cares! They'll escape anyway.

Behind them, the original KIDs moved, recklessly seeming like normal people. They were loud enough to get on Kaito's nerves, and pathetic enough not to be suspicious in Jeff's assumptions.

The young boys kept walking until they reached an academy. "I'll be seeing you at night then, ja naaaa" he said and waved from far. "Gambate nii"

Jeff smiled and turned walking into the premises. It felt weird_no_it felt casual. The one place he can't hide it, the one place he can't wear masks, the one place he is himself.

A young girl approached him, a wide smile upon her cheerful mien. Her fairly long brown hair and green eyes seemed not new to him. She's been using the same hair style for a long as they've known each other.

"Ohayo, Jeff-kun. Nice to see you again." Mira-chan smiled with closed eyes. "Class will start soon, are you going in?"

"Hai" he said and paused. "How's it lately?"

"Boring and silent as always" she stopped. "But its how things are, sadly. Hope you recovered well"

"Yes, I have. Don't worry" he smiled. "Let's get in, we don't want some angry prof scolding anytime soon" he winked as she laughed. He escorted her to her classroom, and went to his. They were neighbor graders; maybe they would have remained in the same class if Jeff didn't undergo what he went through and stalled because of his injuries. None of his classmates knew, of course, yet were told he had some car accident.

He sat by his desk, and gazed freely into the sky. Professor was late, no, he was not coming. "Just why did I come today!" he thought. "It can't be helped" he looked around. Everyone was already busy doing something, phones at hand, minding not the high instructor to come any moment. Kids these days! (we were all like that!)

He reached to his bag and got a book out, time was long, and he intended not on staring into thin air for the next hours to pass. He thought it would busy him, but he finished reading the book in 18 minutes. Now what, games? Cards? Nothing seemed to rush through his mind at the moment.

Students must come on time, but who minds teachers being late! It would be every students dream. But, not in here, not right now, not this very day. Maybe everyone saw this as a good opportunity to chit chat and play their new phone games, but for 7 hours! Kami no!

Given the chance, Jeff decided to make something of his time. He got up, and walked to the director's office.

"Where is he going?" the classmates wondered. "I'd be away from there if I were him" they giggled.

Jeff knocked at the door gently, waiting for permission, and it came. He slid the door open and caught immediate sight of the man.

"Come in, son. Sit down please." said the gentle calm voice; Jeff nodded and took his seat facing the desk. "I am glad you came today, however I am sorry the professor didn't come. He called at the last minute and said he had some errands to run. But since you are here now, I can already guess what you decided to do during this empty time."And Jeff approved. "He is waiting for you in his office. Feel free to go in. I will be seeing you shortly after that, Kuroba-kun"

Approving with a smile, Jeff went out heading to the mentioned office. Was it a good idea? Did he have to go?

As he walked the corridor to reach the final private door, he heard girls cheering and saying lots of things that made him laugh deep down.

"Did you see them?"

"They're kawaii! I wish I would meet them one day!"

"It's too bad they cut the signal out, we couldn't know what happened. I hope they weren't arrested."

"Kaito Kid will never be caught, Sasha. They'll never figure them out"

"Totally agree you on that!"

Jeff walked passed them, 'you know them already' mien on his face. He finally reached the door. He raised his hand to knock… he hesitated for a second there. Should I? Oh come on Jeff, pull yourself together, you can do it! Why else are you here! He said to himself, and bravely knocked.

"Come in" the man's voice said loud and clear. Jeff went in. "Oh, Kuroba-kun. I didn't expect to see you here before lunch time!" but Jeff blinked, didn't the instructor say he's waiting? O.o "splendid! Kudasai, Dozo" he watched him enter calmly, studying his every move; Jeff seemed quite calm and okay, for now. "I hope you had a decent sleep last night, have you?"

"It took me three hours, but yeah. I feel asleep eventually."

"I see. Wish to talk about what seems to trouble you?" he paused. "I've known you too well, I know you since you were this much" Jeff slightly smiled. "Kuroba-kun, I am sure, you can bring yourself to say it. Do not worry; you can trust me like you always have. There is nothing to feel bad about."

"I know, but, it's not something easy to talk about. There is so much I didn't say, and I can't even say. Too many got hurt, it's best if I keep it in"

The doctor thought for a moment. "If you do not wish to say, then I cannot force you. But if you find it in the benefit of your cure, then speak. It is up to you, if you wish to shake your gilt and let them be at peace, that is all I have to say to you at the moment."

Jeff approved. "I know, but… if I could, I would have said. When the threat is over, maybe. But now, no."

The doctor sustained, "I know they are still after you, and that you wish to diminish the threat to come around those you care for, there is no need to hide that fact. I will be seeing you more or so often. Depending on your cooperation with your fears."

With that, the young kuroba boy left the office with a smile, but as he closed the door, he dropped the act. "Arigato nii-san, for teaching me to lie… Poker face, don't forget! I can't let innocents get hurt because of me" He thought and went back to his classroom.

It was merely thirty minutes ago that he left it to join his doctor, but nobody dared to ask where he was or what he did in that time. Shortly, the principle came and told them to go home. "There will be no one here to teach you, so benefit of your time and go study for the next exams or something. I know no one will study_aside few_but get going. I don't like to see people playing here" he laughed and left. The class scattered and disappeared before he could look back. "Kids!"

Meanwhile, at the Kaito kid former head quarters…

"He's a student there? In that school!"

"H-hai. Though I don't know how, but there is much more we know not about my nephew. Being a student there is proof enough why he spoke silently the other day. He is defiantly like them"

"I see you haven't stopped that habit of yours"

They turned to see the speaker. Kudo smiled, "Old things never fade"

Kaito dropped the smile maintaining a serious face. "Don't get to nosy, even at all; the last thing he needs is people snooping around. If you do care, then leave him be. It took him long enough to reach where he is."

"Are you ganna stand there? Get in"

He ignored his old man. "I'm going anyway"

"Wait…stay, at least a bit." But Kaito disapproved. "I get that you are mad from me, but, at least stick around to talk."

"Between the originals and the bullets, there is nothing to talk about" he jumped out the window.

Toichi went observing from the window. "Kaito…" he thought. "Why won't you just give me a chance…" he said with a sad voice, then felt Kudo's hand on his shoulder.

"He'll get through it"

"I hope, soon"

They closed the curtains and went back to their favorite seat slash sofa. "it is time, though. Don't you think?"

"Yes, it is. We have waited long enough, but now, it's time to act."

"I will find Kaito, you find Jeff-kun. Until the threat is over, we must keep them both far from battle."

"You cannot"

The voice behind them was familiar, too familiar. It was her, and to be honest, neither of them wished to see her at a time like this. Not when, it's time to confront the KIDs.

"I already told you no one can stop them. How do you intend on even doing so? You can't truss them forever; who knows when the syndicate will be defeated!"

"As long as it takes, as long as they aren't hurt"

"Always the protective daddy, I see. Huh! They don't even need you, they can protect themselves. And what could you ever do? You were never able to keep them close, were you? They will confront the shadows, and neither you, nor anyone else can avert the bullets."

"Silver bullet or not, they are still family_Kids_ before anything." Was Kudo's reply. "You also wish to protect them, and you aren't even related. What do you expect from blood to do? Sit around? No! We won't let our family get killed, not while we could act."

"Under the silver moon, they alone stand the chance. When time is right, your frail bodies will do nothing to help you" with that, she was gone. They stood watching the window's curtains going back and forth slowly from the gentle wind.

As it was striking 6:15 p.m, the original KID walked down the dark cold street. "Then why is she trying to protect them? It means the end of her, so why bother!" he stopped all of a sudden. "Isn't that?"

Jeff suddenly felt something on his shoulder, he turned. He didn't expect to see them, not on his way back. Their smile was assuring, but he knew not why. "What did I do now?"

"Nothing" Toichi said and walked beside him. "Actually, we accidentally just saw you while staring at the odds. Why are you alone?"

"I cannot say"

Kudo joined. "Mind if we tag along? I don't trust leaving you when you are like this" Jeff looked away. "You do seem bothered, and here you are walking alone. You are a kuroba, and we all know how famous we and you are at pushing everyone away when we are worried. Am I right?"

"It's nothing"

"As you wish!" they pursued walking forward as he was in the middle. The sky has not gained its first shining stars yet, and its navy color was still hours away. "Is school over?"

"No prof-" he realized it. "Am I being stalked again?"

"Sometimes" kudo looked above. A white dove came and landed on his shoulder. "We too, have little eyes to watch over you."

Jeff bewailed slightly at heart. "Great! My day couldn't get any better, thanks."

"Well if school is out, go have some fun… something."

But the boy answered not, he kept his sight on the ground. "Fun? At times like this… I didn't come for fun"

"Ahh, but you are a kid. Bullet or not, you are still a human, act like one. Not all your days are sacrificed for destroying the shadows, you have a life too, you know"

I had one, he thought. Long ago, I had one. Until, until those men came and ruined everything. Everything was going so well, until they suddenly appeared in our life. Why did they, why then? Things could have so been different.

"So you know it? Perfect!"

"Know what?" the young boy said.

"Our KID language. I can see it clear in your eyes"

"Another great event today!" he muttered. "Thanks again, is nothing secretive or personal!"

"Sorry!" they looked each at a side of the street. "Kinda in our blood. There's no meaning for being detectives and thieves, if we don't put our nose in stuff."

"Nope, only you and them. We, as thieves, don't do like you. There is a sacred spot for privacy. And we like things calm and hidden. Mind respecting that?"

"A bit… maybe."

"Okay, can I go somewhere private, or you're ganna sneak along?"

"Kinda sounded harsh!" Toichi smiled. "Why not say so from the beginning! Where do you part?"

"This street, and you?" he looked at the street to his right.

"That way" Kudo slightly led his eyes there. "Be careful...on your way"

Jeff smiled approving. "Likewise, ja naaa"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

He walked the streets, made a couple of glances behind him. Nope, they're not following me. He looked up, no white doves or the likes, yay finally I am on my own.

He walked the stairs, no footprints, and that made him assured. He took his apartments key out, and shoved it slowly to the key whole and turned it. Before sliding the door open, he kept his radars on for any sound. He went in, turned the light on, and walked across the room.

Not a small place for a teenager, which made spotting any changed objects easy. He had plenty room, he thought.

His bed room was at the end of the small hallway, the kitchen and bathroom were at the same side. "Yep, nothing seems to be touched. But wait, when was it since I last came here?"

He put his bag at the bed's side, and sat on the bed. Today was really boring, not that he wished for suspense, but he liked it to be a jot alive more. When is Kaito coming over? Or vice versa? Homework seemed an awful idea to pass the time. Thus, he got his laptop out, and started to look into some stuff he found good or interesting. After ten minutes, he put the laptop away. "Man, my life is boring."

"I have months to make up for! I can't help it though; I've been in a coma for a long time. But, it's not like I was eager to go back to school or face that guy. Now to think of it, so many things happened since mom and dad died, but still, I find those memories dots in my mind." He thought.

He looked at the time, 8:45. He felt tired though he has done nothing all day. At least, he recovered well enough to be at full energy by now.

He felt his phone ring, who remembered him now? He got it out, yet found something stuck to its back.

The next time we meet, we won't let you go

1412, the original

"I should have known it'll come to this sooner or later" he thought and wondered off in his assumptions. "Guess I have to avoid running into them then" he smiled slightly. "Keibu, please catch me before them" he smiled. He got up, took his pill out. "If I take it now, it'll guarantee my nightmare proof dreams. But, it's still early now, isn't it? And on the other hand, I don't want to wake up somewhere else, now that I have been informed."

He looked at the clock again, wired. It's so calm that it is beginning to worry him. Nothing from snake yet? Kaito hadn't shown up, no hellos from Aoko or Vermouth to check on him. Really weird! The only ones he came across where the KIDs. He took the phone out and contacted Kaito, hoping he'll answer him.

"Yo, Nii." It made him glad, yup, that's Kaito all right! "What's up?"

"N-nothing, just checking in. How's everything?"

"Quite, calm, boring. Horrifyingly weird though. Even the syndicate isn't pulling any plans today, maybe they want to enjoy the weekend tomorrow" he and Jeff laughed. "What about you? How was school?"

"Good, boring actually. We came home early, and I met your dad on the way."

"And so have I" Kaito said down. "They're stalking us! Did you get one?"

"The note, you mean? Yeah, found it taped to my phone. AT least they warned us"

"Couldn't agree more. Escaping them will be hard" he laughed. "I can't out-do him anyway, he'll figure everything before we do it"

"I know right! Which reminds me; try to ditch the KID language"

"Thanks for the tip, will do. Ahh! By the way, I found a note from Ka-san. Asking me to check something out, it took all my time. Sorry, I didn't come because of that"

"It's fine, no biggie. Is she okay?"

"Hai, grumpy same old Ka-san. She's more grumpy with dad now around. How are you doing with him around? Seeing him is hard enough, isn't it?"

"Kinda, I can manage. I know he's a dead ringer for dad, but I know he's not him. So it goes fine as long as I keep reminding myself he's your dad."

Kaito's smile was heard across the phone. "That's good. Ahhh, nii, come over, it's best to stay here than were you are now. Especially with you know who lurking around you. I am sure he wanted you to see him"

"He always does that when he wants to scare me" he smiled. "I'll be there in an hour or so, okay?"

"Okay, kyousukete. Don't let pops catch ya" and they hung up.

He got up and took his uniform off, walking to the closet; he picked up a jacket and shirt, and put them on. He took his every-day bad with everything he needs when he needs it, and ditched the apartment after sealing the door well.

His life was in that hideout, not to mention his worst place if he went upstairs. But it was still his home, and he liked having the basement as the KID layer. No one seemed to need the huge space anyway.

He walked the street, feeling the cold breeze running to his face. "I should have got a thicker jacket" he bewailed. "The worst thing is catching a cold, but I'll live" he smiled to himself. The shops were still open, so he decided to grab a bit before he goes the long way. And as he reached the store, he went to take his motorcycle.

As he prepared everything and got on it, ready to turn the thing on, but he heard a faint cough.

"Told you to avoid running in to us"

Jeff looked at the man, weird expression on his mien. "You ran into me" he pointed out. The two wore black from head to toe; a good at hiding choice. Toichi's smile was nothing more than the same old 'I have it all figured out' look. "Couldn't you find a better timing? Kinda busy now"

"Which is the perfect time to take you with us"

"I'm not coming though" he said somewhat hushed. "Gomen, gatta head off-" he blinked. Where Kudo-san? When did he- ?

He felt something behind him, something covered his mouth and nose. He tried to escape the smell.

"Oyasumi" was all he heard sounding blurry as he say his uncle's lips moving, but sounds began to cease

And

He went out.

Kudo held him up gently, "Let's go" they got in the car after laying Jeff down in the back, sealing the door-of course-and went to their HQ.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

They went down few steps, and walked to the end of the basement. Toichi touched the wall, and a piece slid aside revealing a small access device. He pressed the code, and the door slid open. Kudo waited until his cousin placed the mat, then he rested the boy down and covered him.

"He should wake tomorrow morning, not before six though"

"I'll keep an eye on him and make sure he sleeps well" he took the bag Jeff had on his shoulder and put the pill in the latter's mouth. "This should help you through the night" he got up, and they left.

The door was only accessible from the other side, so Jeff was pretty much in for it. And the only opening in the room was the extremely small air vent above. Not even Conan can pass through that! Good luck Jeff :(

"He's not going anywhere until he wakes, just make sure to let the sleeping gas before coming in. We wouldn't want to chase him, now would we?"

Man those two were good, too good. Not even Kaito would have a chance against their intelligence. Heavens, he barely stands a chance against Conan, lay low his father and Kudo-san. Keibu's security was never well thought of compared to the ones right here.

Jeff laid asleep peacefully, to think of it, he really needed it. Operation 'protect the bullets' began, and Kaito was few miles away. He'll have a better chance escaping than Jeff, he's faster and will defiantly find a weak spot to escape from, but not from this room, not unless he can walk through the wall or telepathically press the code from inside to outside.

To think all these years, and everything was just few countries away. Guess Kudo found Toichi at the perfect time, having both boys vulnerable now was their only hope in catching and protecting their family. Sadly for them that Kaito already recovered, unlike Jeff who still feels a jot pain if he over stresses himself.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I apologies in advance for any misspell if you run into one or two .

Hopefully KID vs Kaito is somewhere in the next chapters :)

Stay tuned, it's ganna be really hard lol so I am just ganna continue showing what'll happen with Jeff as he reserves held captive with the original Kaito Kids.

Thanks CrazyOtaku27 again :) I wouldn't be writing this if it wasn't for you. I know it's a bit sloppy, but I had little time (an hour) to have this all up before 3 a.m so I hope it went acceptable.

If anyone hadn't noticed yet, I am a fan of Jeff xD so I like to show him a lot. And Kaito is surely ganna have most of this fic. My fav parings are them, and Toichi and Kudo. The showdown is best with them around, poor Kaito and Jeff. T^T

And Shinichi will have a share as much or less than others (Kaito vs Conan makes everything better :3)

Thanks and see you next chapter

Reviews are very much appreciated :) let me know what you think ^^


	20. Cannot Escape From Family

Two chaps in a week yay :)

Oh and feel free to check my second fanfic "If KID Fell" it's still the first chap now, but I'll upload in a week or less. :)

Enjoy and review :)

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

**Ch 20: Cannot Escape from Family**

The cameras were attached, very well hidden, as the original Kaito Kids kept watching the boy. So far, Jeff was sound asleep, and dawn was only three hours away. By then, they'll have to keep him down. And as professional thieves, they knew how to deal with such situations.

Time was ticking, and Jeff's nightmares still hadn't shown up, to their relief of course. Toichi had it arranged well; Jeff will still go to his doctor as long as either he or Yusaku goes with him. But school was an absolute no. They'll catch up; the importance is their survival, especially now after knowing that the silver bullet will die along with the gem he destroys. And that horrified Toichi to the max, losing Kaito is the last thing he'll never think of. "Jeff, your dad made me your guardian, so I will not let you die either. I'll protect both my kids"

So many things could have changed, it could have all been better. Just why did he have to forget and live so far from them? Well, on the other hand, at least he was still alive, and Kaito will defiantly prefer memory loss over death, right?

Toichi sat down, having darkness enfold him, watching the video from his laptop. He seemed wondering in his thoughts although he was focused on the screen. Both hands resting under his chin, having his elbows on the desk. He knew Jeff will find this hard, but he was willing on all in order to protect him.

He lodged at the kuroba mansion, the old one, living alone waiting until his son would join. No news came from his wife; he knew nothing about her at the time being. Surely he did not buy what the partners have rumored, he knew she was still in Japan, however was ignorant of her location. It won't be long before he figures it out, he's KID, he'll manage one source or another.

The detective boys were at school, and Kaito was not longer seven. He won't have any more children running about the house, and no more taking them to the park. Man, he wished his son wouldn't have returned back to normal just yet, he could have been safer.

No one saw Aoko for some time, the partners were also gone. Kaito had not showed his face to anyone, though his father and Kudo had the pleasure to have him over for a few seconds when he stood by the window. Concerned for his son's wife, he tired to ask her father, Ginzo, who also knew nothing of the like.

So now, back to reality, back to watching Jeff in that room. Soon enough, he was tired of watching, he turned it off and decided to go watch live. He pressed the code and went in, leaning soundlessly beside his nephew, he said nothing. He neither tired to wake him nor tired to bother him, plainly watching with care and hope.

Within few minutes, Jeff made a sort of move, and slowly began to wake. He opened his eyes, half open blinded by the first shines of light that struck his eyes. Then he saw it turn off. Where was he? Who was around him?

"Try to stay down"

He recognized that voice well, his uncle's. "Can I get up?"

"As long as you don't go anywhere, yes. But stay on the mat."

The boy did so, straightening himself. "I'm caught, am I?" and Toichi nodded. He looked around, escape proof, he regretted. "Demo, why?"

"Because…it's better this way, since you boys won't step down"

"We can't step down, we just can't. You do know I can escape if I want to"

"I doubt, though"

"If I use it, when I use it, no locks will work." Jeff said looking at his hands. "Moon or not, I can still use it"

"Using your inner bullet, huh? I did not plan that! Well done, you have out done me. But, your inner bullet it not strong enough, you haven't surfaced it yet. It'll take you time to unleash it" Toichi said as he straightened himself, his legs pulled together,

"I know, but I can still use it." He said faint. His uncle disapproved.

"I know you won't"

Jeff looked away. Of course he will. "Why not?"

"Because you are not the type who takes advantage of his weird power strength to escape; if you were, you could have outdone Snake by now. Like Kaito, you try to escape by your own human strength. But, you are merely unaware of what we can do."

"What I am aware of, is you not being like Snake, so feel free to do whatever you want."

Toichi gazed, he knew Snake did horrible things to the boy. "Yes, I am not like him. I am trying to protect you, unlike him." he said, looking at the marks left on Jeff's wirst. They were old, but they were still there. Probably Snake used silk wired to fasten the boy, regardless of all the other means he used. The blade mark alone on Jeff's neck was deep enough to believe the BO was willing on doing everything.

"But, I don't want anyone to protect me, I can protect myself. It's enough many got hurt, please, don't interfere."

"It is already late for that, Jeff-kun. I know what you can do, but deep down, you are still damaged. I won't turn my back on you" Jeff looked away. Toichi seemed sad and worried. "I left one son get hurt; I won't do the same with you. We're no different from your parents, you can rely on us, you know. We're family too"

"Demo, my parents ended up killed, and not even I could prevent that.. even though I didn't know about my inner bullet back then, but, still I can't change the fact that they suffered to death. I don't want you to get hurt too, uncle" as he said that, Toichi hugged him; Jeff did not push him away. He felt his uncle's hand on his head rubbing smoothly on his hair. He accepted his uncle's hug, maybe he should... hug back? He hesitated for a second, why? No, hugs are okay, aren't they? The man seemed devastated enough with his son pushing him away, and as an orphaned boy, Jeff knew how hard it was on the old man. He leaned his head down, now on Toichi's chest. The later kept the warm hug in process. "Please don't die too" was all the he said, as Toichi felt something wetting his shirt, tears…

"I assure you I won't." was all he said and silence consumed the place for a moment, a long one. "But, I have a favor to ask from you, Jeff-kun" he said with his arms around the boy. "Will you assure me to do it?"

Jeff slightly raised his head, though it still has on Toichi's chest. "What is it?"

"Can you stay here until your battle is ready? I won't force you in the time being, only when it's right. Can you?" his voice was not harsh, it was kind and calm. He cared a lot, and respected Jeff's will.

Jeff did not reply directly, Kaito will kill him_nah_he won't. It was up to him to decide, and frankly, Kaito will be more than happy if he saw his cousin getting along with the man. Maybe, it'll help him surpass his parents' death. "Until the battle?" Toichi hummed approving. "O-okay, I will, uncle"

"Thanks, son" he lightly rubbed the boy's hair. "Then, I won't use the locks, I trust you" and he left, leaving the door wide open. Jeff blinked at that, he didn't promise not leave, he just agreed. What assure Toichi that he won't escape?

Jeff stayed there, his back against the wall. At heart, he appreciated his uncle's trust, and it meant a lot to him now. He won't escape, he assured he won't. He looked at his watch; it was passed dawn in twenty minutes. Too early, Jeff thought. But he didn't feel tired, or sleepy, instead he was worried.

His phone was still with him, why? he wondered. Toichi could have taken it to prevent the escape plans if Jeff disproved, but he didn't take it. Did he trust him that much?

Upstairs, Kudo stood by the window. "Are you sure you want to leave him unwatched or even locked? I know the kid is cooperative and he agreed about many things before as well as agreeing to come over when we asked him to. But now it's different, he's caught here, he can escape. Every KID can, no matter where you put them"

"I know, but I also want Jeff's trust. I don't want to force him, or increase the possibilities of his nightmare or stuff. He's just a child, and …"

"You don't want to keep him here against his will, do you?"

"Yes, that's the problem. I don't want to hurt him by doing that" he said, looking at the door leading downstairs. "He's already been through a lot; there is no need to make things worse."

Kudo-san approved, and walked to the door. "Let's go check and see how he is doing, I've prepared breakfast. It'll be better if we sat with him, he's likely not going to feel alone that way" And they went down.

Jeff was wondering in his thoughts that he did not hear the two coming down the stairs or entering the room. He sat there on the mat, as agreed, having his hands crossed on his knees to his chest. He was bored after all, but he was buried in his thoughts, for many reasons yet unknown.

The syndicate had me under their noses for sixteen years, yet never knew what I lost. Uncle and Kudo followed me once and knew all about it. I wonder how come Snake never knew about me attending that school?

As he wandered, he saw something moving by the door, coming in. "Kudo-san? Uncle?" he thought. The two approached with a smile, an assuring one, as they sat beside him.

"Up already, I see?" Kudo said with a soft tone, watching the boy's expression who smiled a bit. "Gomen for drugging you, it was the only way to get you here"

Jeff said nothing, what could he even say? He's the prisoner by his own will -.-

Kudo-san got the snacks out, handing it to the boy-who disapproved at first. "You have to eat something"

But Jeff didn't feel like, he hasn't felt like eating for some time. Did it matter? He was always alone, and he never liked to eat alone. Maybe that was why he enjoyed cooking for the partners and eating with them. It felt better with family, but he knew not the two with him now. Maybe he felt shy, or he didn't like to eat with people he isn't used to. Was it that? No, he was shy and he liked to help preparing the food. It'd be fun like that.

Toichi and Kudos glued to the wall, similar to Jeff's position. This way, their eyes won't come in contact, maybe Jeff will agree. And after they insisted, he agreed, after they insisted -as I said.

First signs of cooperation, they considered it. And soon, Toichi will do what he wanted to do since he learned who Jeff was. The boy was nice, they could see that well. He'd accept anything if it meant not hurting others or their feelings, perhaps that is why he is here now. Perhaps why he agreed to eat with them, or eat at all.

Family or not, destined to be a syndicate member or not, they knew he was good, and being good will never make him like those killers. It was his faith after all, like that woman said, a silver bullet's heart cannot be turned evil. Toichi believed not in that, but in his brother; he knew Jimmy will raise good children. And now, knowing his brother was gone, he wanted to be there for his nephew. It was all that mattered to him now, Jeff and Kaito, they need him most.

From everything Kaito used to tell him during the past two years, Jeff was honored and glad that he finally met the legendary man Kaito admired and loved so much. And as his father's will, he did not want to make the remaining kuroba family sad or hurt.

"When you run into them, protect and love them like you love us. Family is the most important thing to us, remember that son. Protect…your…brother..."

Those were Jimmy's dying words before he died, before Snake set them on fire forcing Jeff down as they burned to ashes. "I promised" said his eyes, and though they were by both his side, they could read that one word. "I won't let you down dad, I promise."

At heart, Toichi was happy. The boy won't be a stranger to them forever, especially, not when he officially takes him in as his own kid. No words were ever added, and they finally eat their breakfast.

You might see this as 'Trust' or "cooperation' but no, it wasn't. It was 'uniting the family' for both Kudos and Kurobas.

Kudo preferred to allow the nephew to get to know his guardian a bit, maybe he'd become more open with them. And hopefully, Kaito too, soon.

The next week to pass is… the deadline. Almost the dead line. With the bullets, no need for a comet to make Pandora shed its tears. No, it was all rumors said. The really tears were only few steps away; it only needed the moon to fall. No-only one reason to make it fall, if it came from the heart...

As Jeff and Toichi sat there, Jeff saw his phone vibrating. He picked it up, as Toichi could see the message:

Dad caught you, didn't he? -.-

Need help?

Jeff smiled to himself. What should he answer? He knew not.

"Tell him you're handling it" Toichi smiled. "Or you can lure him here"

Of course not, Jeff smiled. He replied. "Prison ain't so bad :p you should come over"

"Thanks, I'll pass :p have fun nii. I'll come for you in two weeks. Don't forget your pills. I'll tell dad :3" it was a fast reply, Toichi thought. It's like Kaito knew what his cousin was going to say.

Shortly Toichi received a text from Kaito asking him to make sure Jeff doesn't forget those pills. "Way ahead of you" his dad thought. "I won't forget something as important as those. I know Jeff won't be okay without them." he thought.

Within seconds, another message came: "Revenge on me later, I leave Jeff under your watch :) . Though, I'll still be available whenever anything happens. I am there whenever he needs me"

"Yeah and ignore your dad" the man said, Jeff held his laugh in."Love you too, son. Take care"

"I know, so do I"

That made Toichi happy, he knew, he hasn't lost Kaito just yet. There was still hope.

"He'll come around once he can. You'll have to be patient" was all Jeff said, and added nothing to that. Toichi said nothing, only thought of it.

"You're right. It's not easy for him, and I don't want to force him either."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Won't you rescue him?" his mom said with a sarcastic smile.

"Nah, he'll be fine. As long as dad keeps an eye on him, and as long as Jeff doesn't see Jimmy in dad, he'll be okay."

"I just can't believe your dad is really here. I wish he came earlier"

"Yeah..." Kaito thought. "Say, how will you keep your identity hidden?"

"Given it's your dad who I am up against, he'll figure me out somehow. I'll do my best, son" she put her hand on his shoulder. "Just next time, be careful. I don't want to lose you when you destroy it."

"I told you don't get attached to me" he blathered, then smiled. "If I can, I'll try to stick around" that was enough for her, she thought. She hugged him and said she'll go stay with Aoko for the time being. "Ka-san, tell her to rest"

"I will, be careful when you head with 1311, Ja naaa"

Speaking of 1311, she came in. "Are you ready, son?"

"Yeah, and all is set. Jeff's with dad, he'll be safer there now."

"Let's go then"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Aoko sat in her room, her Kid room, thinking and resting. She knew her time was due, barely few weeks left. She missed her dad, but she couldn't go back. He would be mad, wouldn't he? Considering her being at risk, maybe he'll put her and all KIDs in some isolated trick proof slash bullet powers proof room until the syndicate is averted. She'd laugh to think of that, to think somebody can actually detain them. Maybe people just weren't using their heads into seeing what these bullets are capable of. With or without their powers, they had excellent hacking and disguise skills, that alone will help them escape. She went to check on him several times since she left home, always sneaking around, protecting his back. He didn't realize her, she was a good thief to hide herself well. But she too, was always watched whenever she left, whether by Kaito, his dove, or the other two partners.

Everyone else was doing just fine; the detectives were on the lookout, the police tried to prevent any innocents from dying. It was their luck that the syndicate hadn't struck yet. Or was it...simply because they knew not about the KIDs successfully averting every single plan? Just as they were doing as we speak?

"Gambate, Kaito" her tears fell as she tightened her soft hands her phone. Then, she heard a knock on the door. "Come in"

Mrs. Kuroba opened the door and said: "Can I join you? It's boring outside" she smiled. No, she wanted to make sure Aoko would not boldly head to aid her husband against those men.

Aoko smiled, seeing through Chikage's intentions. "Why not? It'll be fun"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

This was so hard, I had trouble writing T^T poor Kaito, poor Jeff, poor Toichi. Stupid BO, we hate you

I defiantly need some time on these fics. :/ otherwise, they'll end up boring and short.

See ya next week (illusion) ;) ja naa


	21. The baby's ties

PS: Today's chapter is a short one. I'm bored writing -_- lol. Probably I'll make a part 2 of the story to be continued later on. Anyhow, Enjoy! Review and all are welcomed :)

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Ch 21: The baby's ties**

"Aoko, you should be careful, dear." Chikage insisted, "I'll be seeing you after Kaito returns with the rest. I'll send a lookout for 1412"

"Are you sure you want to leave him there? With them?"

"They're not the enemies dear, they're only trying to protect the boys. Being equals doesn't mean they become against us."

"Demo we can't let them win either!" Aoko urged. "K- we have to end this, our way. If Kaito or we don't end up destroying it, no one is safe. All is for nothing!"

"But the bullet who destroys it will die with it, do you want that to happen to either one of them? They'll be gone for good.."

"I don't know what to do…

"It's okay" 1311 came in. "I see no need for tears, ladies. The kuroba boys will be okay, leave them handling it. We'll deal with the original KIDs instead"

the later walked out, leaving the girls alone in the room, as he went to continue his part of the mission.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Kai-" something covered Jii's mouth.

"Shuuuush! They'll hear you!" he peeked from the corner. "We'll head that way. Don't make noises.."

They passed three rooms, "She's not here" Jii-chan whispered.

"That's wierd! The signal says she is. Where could that woman be! Oh right! I'll call her" and he did, receiving a 'coming to you' as a reply. "Let's leave, there's no need to be here anymore. It's that man we'll have to nail."

"Hello Kaito Kids"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"What were you thinking? Coming here like that without any weapons aside your card guns?" a man said from far.

"We came like you have, Oyaji" Kaito smiled face down. "We don't need weapons when we have these skills. What brought you here anyway?"

"We tracked you here. Figures, you haven't noticed the transmitter Hakuba placed on your phone back when we got stuck at your hideout while you laid your guard down watching the cameras"

"That Hakuba!" Kaito bit his teeth. "Thanks for the info. You have to leave, it's not your battle"

Toichi said nothing, "Kudo"

Kaito turned, no, there was no one beside him. "Jii-chan?" he thought.

"Your partner already noticed mine disappeared and went to stop him. Now it's just you and me, KID vs KID"

Kaito smiled, almost laughed. "You won't stop, will you? How many times do I have to say it? I don't need your help. Stop standing in the way!"

"They'll hear you"

"Stop it! Acting all calm, always poker face! Curse it! Don't come and be all parent like, it's you who led me to be Kid."

"Kaito" he said hushed, he looked behind him. "It's not the place to talk, let's go"

Kaito twitched his eye, he heard foot steps. "Alright" he tracked Jii-chan. "Where's kudo-san?"

"Somewhere nearby, they'll be fine. I'll tell Kudo to move out of here" Toichi said and turned, "let's go"

Kaito followed him. "I won't let you catch me though" he said with half eyes.

"I am not intending on catching you now, not today at least"

"Lucky me!" they reached a building and activated their hang gliders flying away. "Today was a failure!"  
"Not used to it, huh? Well mister hacker silver bullet, there are times when one will fail"

Kaito laughed. "That 'one' is not me, not in his life at least."

"With half your power down, what will you do?"

"Half? You mean Jeff? He'll wind up escaping once your deal is off, so no worries. Besides, I can get him out of he won't break the deal, whether now or tomorrow"

Toichi said nothing, his eyes ahead. "The challenge is on, Kaito Kid-kun"

"Your annoying lately" Kaito said with half eyes. "see ya" and he flew away leaving the man heading above the city.

"I knew it! His hideout is near by!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Toichi went back home, and as soon as he got down on the roof, he saw his partner with a smirk upon his mien. "Took you long enough"

"Gomen for making you wait" Toichi smiled. "How did it go with 1211? Did you win?"

"He got away! Anyhow, who was it that they were after?"

"Sa na! They didn't say. Did you check on Jeff-kun?" they went downstairs to the basement's hidden part. "Jeff?" he walked in, looking around. No trace of the boy, aside his clothes on the mat.

"I'll search for him" Kudo went out. "He couldn't have gotten far, the alert didn't go on"

After few hours of searching, they returned back to the room Jeff was in. "Where is he?"

"Toichi, back at the hideout, I heard something. You won't like it though, but I really have to warn you"

"What is it? What happened?"

"Jeff...was born in the syndicate as an official unit. Raised by them in fact, having his only mission...to kill Kaito" he was silent for a moment. "The syndicate must have thought him everything, so it's not hard for him to seem good and cooperative. He's kaito's only rival, the only one who can take him down"

Toichi said nothing for a second, he thought and thought. "But he's family, my nephew! Why would he possibly want to kill my son?"

"He's from those ravens, what do you expect? Those people don't have mercy against their own blood. We might be wrong about the boy, but still, we have to be careful. If he was good, why did he disappear breaking the deal? Face it Toichi, Jeff wasn't honest to begin with"

"We'll find him, then we'll kno-" he stopped. "Did you see that? The clothes, it moved"

Kudo's looked at him confused. He went to it, and saw for his own eyes. "It really moved!" he unwrapped it, and held the moving object. He stood shocked, as Toichi came and lifted the piece of clothes. "a-a baby?"

It began to cry once the light struck it's eyes. The sleeves of Jeff's clothes were in harmony with the baby. "J-Jeff? How!"

"He's so small! What is he, like 3 months old?" he held the baby up, knowing not how something like this could have happened. "The drug?"

Kudo shook his head. "I didn't give him any." they watched the baby as he began to cease his cries, opening his little blue eyes. "It's like I am looking at baby Kaito all over again!" and Jeff held the massive hand, playing with the fingers, he smiled. "What to do with you, little one"

Later, kaito was notified, and he came rushing to them. His eyes widen as he saw the baby, who began to spread his hands to him. "N..nii what happened!" he held baby Jeff. "Man that Pandora, she did it again!" the adults looked at him confused. "Was Jeff at any threat? Pandora would only make him little to a time he could protect himself. A time when he knew his inner bullet. Demo, wasn't he okay last time you saw him?"

"Yes, we left him to rest and went to stop you. Will he be okay? I mean, will he become a teenager again?"

"When it's the right time, yes. There's something you need to learn, maybe that's why he became a baby, and once you learn it, he'll return to normal. I hope!" he stared at the baby, like he was reading his thoughts. "Can't sense anything! Thoughtless babies"

The two laughed, "What do you expect? He doesn't understand anything. What are you sensing anyways?"

"Awareness, fear, something like that along those lines. But all he is doing is searching for his mom" he watched the baby.


	22. The Heart of Pandora!

Back with another chapter, sorry for being late though. Anyways, hope you like it. Reviews and criticism are very much appreciated :) Thanks for your support

Disclaimer: MK doesn't belong to me.

Claimer: Jeff and his parents are my creation :) also the hole silver bullet power -_-

Gomen if you find any misspells or something like that. feel free to point it out so I'd fix it :)

Go ahead, and Enjoy

(I re-rechecked for misspells, hope you don't find any anymore :3) Gomen

I'd like to see your opinions about this Fic so far before I shake the story upside down xD Gambate minna-san :)

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**The Heart of Pandora…!**

Toichi and Yusaku left Kaito with the baby, in the basement, as they went up to get some of Kaito's old baby clothes. "Perhaps we should lock them in" Kudo winked.

Ignoring the bright idea, he continued to scope around the items. "Where did Chikage put those boxes?" he searched in the first dozen pile. "Would you mind checking the ones over there?" he pointed at the end of the attic. Kudo, approved, and as he opened the first box, he said he found it.

They returned downstairs and got the stuff too, as Kaito suggested to dress the baby, Toichi prepared the crib and toys. Kaito enjoined dressing Jeff, smiling back at the cheerful baby. Jeff kept sniffing, "You're ganna expose us if you keep doing that!" he put the tiny socket on those tiny cute feet moving about. Finally, he took him to his dad_who just finished the crib_and placed him down gently. Jeff, upon being placed down and seeing Kaito backing beside the two men, he began to weep, reaching out for his cousin, who couldn't resist to the cries.

Toichi, watching in wonder, knew Jeff wanted to remain only beside his son. "Looks like he loves you! But, how did he recognize you?"

Kaito blinked under his poker face, not good! Ganna get exposed! "He senses what we have in common. Besides, Jeff and I were introduced after birth. Guess he still remembers my sent; after all, we stuck up for few days."

"Before we got you from the hospital?" and he approved his old man. "I see, but, you can't hold him forever, he's ganna have to learn to be put down"

"Why? I like having a spoiled little brother" he smiled.

"He's not your brother" Kudo said with half eyes.

" Maybe, maybe not. Demo, we are both halfs of one stone; halfs of one bullet. It's only natural for either one of us to sense and feel the other. Or even, to look alike. You saw your kid and I are like twins, but still we aren't. Unlike Jeff, we are more than just bullets, you will understand soon."

"You know something we don't, will you share it, Kaito?"

Kaito smiled, "Yup, but don't worry, if I wanted to keep it a secret forever, I wouldn't let Jeff stay with you, now would I? So, hurry and figure it out, can't keep it hidden forever" he grinned and walked away. "I'll leave him until you know what it is, and once he returns to normal, I am getting him out, deal or not"

"Agreed…by the way, can you give us a hint, of what it might be?"

Kaito shook his head. "Gomen, it's up to you. If you don't hurry, he won't return back. Oh and Kaa-san will help with him, its best if I don't come unless its necessary."

'He has to be without you?"

"Yes. When I was little, I didn't use my power until I met Jeff and unlocked it. But Jeff, he's been using it since birth, and he cannot detain it without hurting himself and others. So he'll have to learn when to protect himself and when to hide it when he should. But, if it gets out of hand, tell me" and poof, he was gone.

Yusaku and Toichi gazed at the obscure, and then returned to watch the baby playing with his hands and feet in front of them. He was too little to move freely, but he could still move a bit. He would smile and laugh when they would play with him or hold him, but he would join dream land after some time. Luckily, Toichi fed him before he fell sound asleep.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"I can't believe I left him there!" he regretted with a chibi face. "He's so cute, I can't help it!"

Jii laughed, "Well, you got your chance to see him little, as he got his chance to see you. But, you do know it'll only take them an hour or two to figure the rest of the truth out, don't you?"

"Yes, that's exactly why I left him there. It's time for them to know, as for him to know too. Sooner or later, someone will know and leak the info, so I rather we say it than someone else."

"We are the only ones, aside the syndicate, who knows his and your secret. I am afraid, the syndicate will mention it to them before we do. Some of your friends already view Jeff as a traitor."

"It's okay" Kaito smiled. "I know him the most, right? Besides, Jeff would never harm anyone, and I trust him"

"Hai, I do too."

"And we also"

"Aoko? 1311?" they said with wide eyes. "Didn't I tell you to keep her there?" Kaito said with half opened eyes.

"I'm not in a prison Kaito! If you want to protect me, don't exclude me. I can protect myself, ya know"

He gazed at her. "I don't doubt your abilities and mop, but, it's different there."

"If I don't have powers like you, it doesn't mean I need your help. If anyone can beat you, it's me" she smiled.

"With, or without the fish panties?" he said uninterested. "I won't fall for that anymore"

"Yeah, you don't dare now that we are married, do you? Besides, with you know who coming, we'll have tones of things to worry about!"

The two partners watch the love birds, not reacting waiting for the semi quarrel to end. "Kids" 1311 smiled to himself. "Though married, they're still the same"

"At least they're not blushing anymore" they laughed, but were interrupted by the deadly glare the teens gave them.

"Laugh and you shall suffer!"

Chibi fall

Jii and 1311 down! xD

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The Kaito KID team stayed at the hideout for the remaining days of that week, whilst somebody, was occupied babysitting at the Kuroba's home. The first two days of waking up on Jeff cries where normal, but when it kept happening every hour and so, it became rather depressing with the lack of good sleep, or sleep at all!

"I can't seem to know what he wants!" Kudo gave up, half eyes narrowing to his night companion falling asleep on the spot. "OI, don't leave me alone, you're the expert when it comes to this."

"Speak for yourself! Remember who managed to stop my sons cries when I couldn't come near him? Squeeze your mind and figure it out, you'll do well"

Yusaku took a breath, thats right, if I know how to calm him, I'll know whats wrong. To that thought, he held the baby as calm and sound as possible, and left Jeff to figure it out. Upon feeling the soft warm heartbeats, Jeff opened his wet eyes and saw Kudo holding him, with a calm cheerful smile. Jeff watched in silence, finally ceasing his tears, and began to move a bit and smiled back to the man. "So that's it! You just wanted someone to hold you! Sneaky fella, just like your cousin"

kaito sneezed.

"Oh you did it! Finally1" Toichi straightened himself slightly awake. "Keep holding him like that and we'll get a decent night of sleep"

"It's six in the morning, what night are you talking about?" he gave the glare. "Go get the bottle ready, he'll start to cry again soon"

Having hesitating thoughts, Toichi approved and went to the kitchen, worming the water slightly to body temperature and making the mixture as he joined Kudo upstairs. "Here"

"Arigatou" and he looked at the baby still all hyper and cheerful. He gently held it his right hand, holding Jeff with his left one, and gently put the bottle in the little one's mouth. Jeff happily began to drink it, and glade he didn't have to cry to let them know he was hungry. Shortly, the bottle was done and Kudo rested it down on the table.

"Any words from your son?" he said holing the infant to his chest.

"Not a snitch! Yours?" Kudo said face down, then rolled his eyes on the man beside him.

"He asked what was wrong with Jeff"

"Did you tell him?" but Toichi disapproved saying Kaito knew about it from sensing Jeff's cries. "Bullet telepathy" he joked.

"In any case, I'm ganna give the baby a bath, care to help?"

"Of course! Baby bath is fun"

As you can say, water splashes everywhere! but, it was Jeff who had so much fun :) unlike the wet adults holding him.

After some time, the police party joined at the Kuroba's place, and where, stunned to find a baby there.

"Who's the kid?"

"A friend's son" Kudo Yusaku bid with a smile. "He'll stay over for some time"

"The BO is targeting you, and you are raising a baby here?" Ginzo said with wide eyes. "Its not safe for him" he said, watching Toichi dressing the infant. "He's cute, how old is he?"

"About three months, give or take. Want to hold him?"

Ginzo approved, big caring eyes. He got closer to the man to accept the baby amid his arms. "Hi there little one" he said with vast smile. But, Jeff, upon seeing him, he started to weep.

Weeping loud enough to attract everyone's attention, Toichi had no other choice but to put him back down. "Weird! He likes being held"

Weeping more, Toichi began to feel the coldness increasing . The air became tenser, and it looked like he knew the cause of this change in atmosphere. A blue color started to appear before the baby, forming a bubble-as what it seemed.

"A barri_Jeff?!"

So much for keeping it hidden, Toichi thought.

The power Jeff began to emit, merely trying to protect himself, was becoming a lot of a pressure on the people around him. He diminished it, focusing his power on the bubble, as he saw them getting near him. Fear was evident in his eyes, despite their color being changed now to silver, he was still afraid and that was crystal clear.

"It's okay, it's okay" Kudo said softly, "They don't mean any harm" he tried to hold him, but the barrier almost electrocuted him. "Is this what Kaito meant?"

The fact was still the same to him, he's little and outnumbered, they are big and scary (at least for Ginzo). Despite still lodging in his barrier, his cries were still clear. Almost immediately, Ginzo's phone rang.

"Oi keibu, please hand the phone to dad, let him get it near Jeff"

"K-kaito-kun?" and all eyes were on him now. "Okay," he turned to Toichi and told him as Kaito instructed. Jeff, looked at the small object the man was holding, and, he heard something he recognized.

"Nii, it's me. Calm down, it's okay" no matter what kaito had to say, he knew Jeff only needed his voice to be assured and for that fear in his heart to go. There was no need for any simple thing to say, he was talking to a baby, he only needed to sound soft and calm, and all would be okay. "I'm right here"

Jeff stopped his snivels, slowly, as he focused on the voice through that little object. Okay, it was big to him, but who cares! Slowly, the bubble began to open, from it's center, until it faded away as it reached the edges. Now only little short snivels were coming from him, but no more powers, no more fear. If Kaito is calm, then so should he.

"Oyaji," Toichi put the phone on speaker, "if you try to force him, he'll do more than just the shield. Just let everyone stay calm, and try not to seem mad or frown or something of the likes. He's only trying to protect it and himself, so he doesn't know who the real threat is. But, seeing you look like his dad, he won't be afraid from you, but from everyone else in stead. Everyone is a stranger to him now, so he'll be defensive at all times."

"Why? Why does he view people as a threat?" Hakuba said, coming from the back. "No one's trying to hurt him here"

"We know that, but he doesn't. He probably saw Keibu scary, no offence. Anyhow, it's part of his nature, being the heart of Pandora, he has to protect it. He doesn't understand if you talk reason with him, just show him your calm, and he'll stop whatever means he uses to protect himself. Also, have you figured it out yet?"

"Why he became a baby? No, yet." His father said.

"I see. Anyways, if you don't before midnight tonight, the moon's influence on Jeff will make things hard to grasp. Once it begins, stay away from him at all cost. You don't know what a bullet is capable on, especially when they don't understand their actions. Jeff is very strong, at this age more than before" he paused for a second. "Kaa-san will come now, she'll help you. Jeff will listen to her best and that, will help you know the truth"

"If Jeff is the heart of the gem, then what are you?"

"I...I'm the protector, of Jeff. Like the legend says, the other layer protects the gem, the same is with us. Jeff is the gem and I am the outer layer. Now, you know why the syndicate took him on their side_which he is not. At midnight, I'll come to keep his power hidden. Until then, try to stay at a distance from him. That goes for everyone except mom and dad, and Kudo-san-if he lets you" and he hung up, leaving them to sort this out and understand how to remain as calm as possible around little Jeff.

"To think, fathers like you three, couldn't manage to calm a little baby"

"Mrs. Kuroba!" Ginzo said surprised. "You came so quick!"

"I was behind the door, waiting for Kaito to finish the instructions." she smiled. Jeff turned his sight on her, sniffing her sent, he started to move freely wanting her to approach and hold him. She did, watching him calmly smiling as she held him. "See, that's how you deal with such a cute thing. Now wonder your children go against you!"

Toichi gave her the glare, "ours did the same before"

"Yeah, but he had his reasons, which, you will discover in time. But for now, the issue remains, how will you react around Jeff? You do know he senses fear and intentions, you can't just put your poker face up, you'll have to really mean and feel it. Right, Kudo?"

He smiled, approving. "That's what your husband couldn't do" he laughed, then swallowed it upon feeling Toichi's glare reaching his skin acrid with coldness.

"You are 1411, aren't you?" Hakuba said dead serious. He was sure, knowing too well his instincts were never wrong. But she didn't deny it, as he didn't expect.

"Took you people long enough! I am surprised you didn't see it through, unlike this young man"

"Says the woman with twenty faces! As expected" her husband mocked.


	23. Midnight

Before hand, gomen if I 'write' the names in a slightly different way. And of course Shinishi is Shinichi, I didn't realize that mistake in one word until it was asked.

T^T Was kinda hoping to see some encouragement for the story T^T

I hope to see some reviews, it only takes one review for me to write a chapter :D it would make my day! and to upload fast.

Claimer: whatever is weird, powerful or illogical, is mine :)

anyway… the next chapter…

Enjoy …

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Midnight**

"So, what are we going to do, from here? I don't expect the Kaito Kids to cooperate with us so easily!"

"Of course not!" she objected. "I told you I am here only for 1412, protecting him means protecting you. Trust me, you have no idea how dangerous a silver bullet can be!"

"Dangerous enough that it takes two bullets to keep it stable!" Ginzo said, having her slightly smile. "So, if we can't handle Jeff's inner bullet, Kaito-kun has to do it himself?"

She nodded and put the baby down, "He's been aware in order to protect it. Everyone_except Kaito_is a threat in his eyes."

Toichi said nothing for a moment there, watching as his wife spoke. "Of all things to happen, this I could not anticipate" he thought to himself. His wife, against him, ha! It made him laugh to his spine. Of course she would, Kaito is her son, she'd always side beside him. It's not that she didn't like Toichi anymore, but she knew who she had to protect.

The time was a jar enclosing on the spoken danger, everyone worried, scared actually. That baby was too strong for his own good, maybe, it's ganna be a massacre today. Oh they hoped things would go OK. But was it the least of their worries now? That person was only few steps away from discovering where his precious little Gem was, and one thing for sure, he's not going to wait for Jeff to grow up all over again. Well, he never waited from the first place, like his subordinates, especially, Snake.

The time now 11: 23, time ticking laud and slow. Chikage remained beside the crib, Ginzo's eyes did not get off the smiling lad. Hakuba worried like Heavens was falling on them. Conan, oh, he disappeared somewhere in the house. Heiji stayed, everyone else left. Leaving only the detectives and the two families at the house, they tried their best to limit the casualties. Who better to support than family?

Power or not, they won't abandon Jeff.

The moonlight began to shine bright in the vast dark sky, sky blue clouds floating around it, Jeff began to sense it's mesmerizing strength. He would stretch one or both hands up, making some sounds, trying to reach it. But, it was so high, and he was down.

"Is it just me, or is he….?"

"Nah, he's floating" Kudo-san said, watching bored. "Wait, what!"

"FLOATING!" They all glared, stunned, no less. The baby began to move_as he laid down_he was above the crib in two meters or so. "Jeff-kun, get down! You'll fall!" but he ignored the blonde man's nice words, focusing on the bright moon above. It didn't matter if he couldn't see it, he knew it was up there, calling him. Basement or not, he saw it clear.

Chikage kept her hands below the child, in case he lost control or fell down. She was not surprised, not one bit. "Sweetie, time to get down, you'll play later." He turned his sight to her, approving, he somewhat laughed_smiled. Those big eyes he saw, her voice, he gladly ignored the call and went to her. She embraced him, "That's my boy! Good job kiddo" she messed those few hairs. "We don't want to worry mommy when she comes"

He approved, oh mommy! He felt excited, but he had to wait for her. She wasn't coming, she was dead, but he didn't know that, yet. He turned back, seeing he had his hand on her heart, she seemed worried. Her heart seemed racing, why? She wasn't calm, he saw that. Was she scared, of him?

"Jeff, please don't hurt yourself" she thought. Oh, no good, he noticed. Oh Kaito, where are you now!

She spotted little drops forming at the edges of his little eyes, he sniveled once then twice. That wasn't good. Pressure began to raise, the mood seemed heavy effecting everyone, aside Conan-kun.

"How come I don't feel anything?" he said with one raised eyebrow.

"It's normal for you, shinichi, you're like him, without the power though. Demo, we have to calm Jeff down before he goes full power!" but it was too late. His eyes began to shine; little strands turned white flying with the wind he produced with his raising power. Now, snivels stopped and he began to weep. The glass bottle began to show cracks forming, but this was yet the beginning.

Jeff stopped.

No more cries, he turned looking left and right. Searching, he tried to catch the scent. He suddenly began cheering wanting to approach the door, and slid flying, yes flying, away from her arms to that door.

The figure approaching, smiled, and accepted the child as he landed in his arms. "Got to ya on time, nii-san" he smiled again. "Looks like you guys lived" he eyed them, with his silver eyes. Their hair settled, and changed back to it's original color as their eyes returned to normal slowly as well. The pressure faded, to their greatest relief, for now. "How's everyone?"

"Fine, so far" Hakuba said, sounded friendly, unlike his usual self around the thief. "He knew you came"

"Of course! He can feel me a city away!" but Hakuba's eyes went small. I see, on his face, shocked. "And no one knew why, yet, right? I expected this to be solved hours ago!"

Jeff pulled Kaito's shirt, watching. "Nani?" he said softly, but the baby tried to reach his face. The closer he got, the more their eyes reflected. "What are you doing?" he said surprised. "If you are going to do what I think you're doing, please not. I like being like I am now"

Too late..

Kaito's eyes changed, unable to resist Jeff's power, he began to feel faint. "Kaa-san, hold him.." she held the infant quickly, watching if her son was okay. It only took them a second to see it, Kaito was getting…younger.

"The… oh Jeff what did you do!" she said to the baby, who cheered. "Kaito…?" she leaned to the child. "Oh you're…."

Kaito, unlike last time, was smaller. Not 4, not 2, but 9 months. He put his hand in his mouth, watching both the woman and baby. He smiled, "Nii-san!" he managed to say, glowing his eyes as the baby tried to reach him. "Oh then again, every mother wants to see her baby again"

"Please don't tell me he is stronger now too!"

"He's not" she said. "Kaito, at this age, didn't summon his inner bullet unless once. It's faint, but it's there. Jeff would protect himself, but Kaito wouldn't try. But, he'd protect Jeff instead"

"Leaves himself defenseless and protects his cousin, why?"

"Instincts! He's Jeff's protector after all" She got closer and held the boy up handing him to his father. "He'll reject you soon though, and soon, you'll unravel a lot of secrets Kaito kept."

"When is this 'soon', dear?"

She smiled to herself. "Once history repeats itself, you'll understand. I got to hand it to you; I too am waiting to know."

"He didn't tell you?!" Conan said taken aback. "Then, how do you know what and when is going to happen?"

"Pandora, protects them by taking them to a time they were more powerful, less supressive. All that, in order to show them, and us, something they need to understand. Once the threat is over, they would return. Once the lesson has been learned, they would return. "

"The more I hear this nonsense, the more my head hurts! What could be so important that Kaito is hiding since that age!"

"The truth" a woman stood by the door. Her long hair, curly golden hair on her shoulders. She smiled, dead serious. "The truth Kaito was hiding, from everyone including Jeff himself. Well, the current baby Jeff knows it, and so does the current baby Kaito. It's right in front of you, and yet you can't see it." She turned eyeing the mother. "Why did Jeff recognize your scent and he never met you before as a baby?"

Chikage blinked, thinking of it. "I-don't.."

"Sure you know! Listen to your heart."

"Why are you hear, Vermouth?" but she didn't answer the shrunken boy. "What is your connect to them that you knew it?"

"I always knew it. Besides, Kaito never hid it from me, never intended to either. After all, they are my little ones"

Toichi glared her. "They are not! You're on the other side, and nobody trust you here"

"They do" she said, Kaito struggled his way down and crawled to her. "Isn't that right, son?" he approved. He knew and understood her well. "After all, I am the closest to them"

"Nonsense! Kaito would never"

"And Jeff would?"she said. "Is that what you think? You actually believed Jeff was bad, and failed to noticed his intentions"

"His intentions?" Ginzo said, accusation in his face.

"He joined the syndicate so he could protect everyone from getting killed. Listen to yourselves! If Jeff was bad, why would he still be Pandora's heart and not Kaito? Why would Kaito protect him and he is the powerful without him?" the mother said, it wasn't a question to begin with, she only wanted to open their eyes to the facts, but the woman smiled, which caught the parents' notice.

"The answer is simple, they originate from one, it's normal for them to side by each other. They carry the same blood" with that, Vermouth disappeared.

"Sometimes I don't get that woman!" Conan rolled his eyes on the mother. "Or any other!"

"Well, I served my purposes, so, I will get going. Good luck with the babies"

"Oi Oi, don't leave us with_" but she was gone. "Great! Without Kaito_the teenager_and Chikage, we can't keep those babies calm"

"I wouldn't agree with you there, son" his father smiled, "Look at them, they're sound asleep"

Jeff asleep in his crib, both hands spread, and Kaito laying his head on his dad's shoulder with one figure in his little mouth. They looked so cute!

"And so should we! It's already past two, man, I didn't notice"

"Coming from you, mister time obsessed, it means a lot!" Ginzo said half eyes with a wide mocking grin. "Well, I'm going. Who's coming?"

"Why not spend the night here?"

"With those kids, no thanks!"

Hakuba smiled. "Gomen, but I should get going too." and he and Ginzo went upstairs to the living room, accompanied by Toichi. "Goodnight" and they left.

Toichi laid Kaito softly on the bed, turned the lights off and laid near him. "You have no idea how much I missed you" he moved the little strands from his son's forehead, with a gentle smile. Oh he loved him so much, that if he hadn't be turned into a baby again, he didn't know if he could support being at distance from Kaito. Yusaku and Shinichi slept in another room, and Jeff's crib was brought to Toichi's room for better eye keeping. He thought of Vermouth's words. "They originate from one... They carry the same blood" oh of course they do, they are cousins, that silly woman!

He put the blanked covering Jeff, but noticed something red behind the ear as he was putting a cotton type baby hat for Jeff. "Huh?"

"What is that?" Kudo said, getting closer. "Is he hurt?"

Toichi checked the red mark carefully, and checked the boy's head on the bed. "It is the same"

"That's ...Kaito's birthmark!"

"How could they have the same one?"

"Maybe it's like the silver bullet mark on their arms" Kudo thought, "right?"

Toichi shook his head. "There is more to that." He thought of her words. "They originate from one" he mumbled and ran quickly out of the room. He contacted someone who came with a specially blood test device. Toichi got Jeff's blood sample( from when he played the body for Kaito's funeral) And the test began.

Analyzing both Kaito's and Jeff's blood, the result came very quickly.

100% match

Identical Twins


	24. The Twin's Bond

**The twin's Bond**

Toichi thought and thought, just how could this be? He had one son, he was sure of that! Every single Echo his wife made, nothing was ever about twins. For God sacks, why did his own brother have his son!

"I don't understand!" Kudo watched the child. "Why? Why take him and lie to you? Why bother and he made you Jeff's guardian, even chose the name you wanted for Kaito, why!"

"I don't know!" he felt stabbed, he cursed. "Jimmy, why?"

Not only he lied of him, but took his son, and for the past 17 years, Toichi never knew Jeff as his son.

"Wait!" it struck him, finally, he understood. "That's why! That's why Pandora made him a baby again"

There you have it, it was exactly why. Merely, to grant him the wish he'd be hoping when he'd know. That, he could raise his son, and, watch him grow

On the roof, sat that man, silent. He heard the men talk, boy the secret has finally been spilled. "Took them long enough! But now, they won't let us have him" he smiled. "The more reason, for us to kill him" he got down, swiftly and stood between the shadows.

"I see you are here again?" she said with a serious face that her smile was all scrutiny. "Couldn't you trust it to me?"

"Of course! But I wanted to see for myself!" he put his hands in his pockets, slightly bending his head. "And where are the others?"

"Nearby, watching and waiting. They came for the boys, and they have gotten tired of waiting" Vermouth said.

"They have to wait, the order was given"

She just smiled, "Bourbon, it's time to leave now, they are waiting for us. Jeff will return to normal soon, and he won't let you get near his brother" she walked to her car at the corner. His eyes hid between the shadows of his fringe, all according to plan. And he followed her and they drove off.

"Did you intend on staying there, only watching?"

"Well, I found nothing better to do. Once the father sleeps, I can take the kids. It's not like I will barge in and kidnap them."

"It's better to have them asleep than to have a risk going against them with their vast power. Isn't that so? Once Jeff or Kaito feels the threat, you're no match for either one of them"

"It's not Jeff that I worry about, it's Kaito. Once he realizes, he'll unleash his hidden power, and trust me, he is far more powerful than Jeff was earlier. Thank Goodness he only uses it when he sees danger coming at his brother"

"That's what big brothers do!" she smiled driving straight, then took a left turn. "are you heading alone?"

"Yes, I have some things to do"

She left, and he walked to a building, where a friend of his waited.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

At the first beams of down, Jeff began to wake. He hardly moved, and noticed he was on a bed. "Where am I?" he tried to get up, but saw a baby beside him. He got closer, and was shocked to see that little sleeping face. "K-kaito!"

"Ahh, you're up!" Toichi walked in, holding a tray with a plate and a milk bottle next to it. He placed it beside the bed, and sat to the other side of the bed. "You turned him, actually"

"Really! I can't do that-"

"Little you can, and did. It was only an hour ago that you where four months old"

Jeff hardly took the info in, shocked or confused, he didn't know for sure. That was surely embracing, to simply think he was being taken care off from any of these people.

Toichi noticed Jeff slightly turned red, and he laughed. "you're my son too, nothing to be shy of" Jeff rolled his eyes away. "Anyways, you must be hungry, here" he put the plate beside the boy and left before Jeff could reject it. Jeff kept looking at the door,

"Man, so many things happened!" he covered his face with the palm of his hand. How complicated can things get more?

Come to think of it, he wasn't really hungry, but he was sleepy. Didn't I just wake? He thought. He felt he gotten more tired these days, ever since he woke up from his coma. Before he knew, it was almost a year since Snake knocked him down cold with five bullet wounds leaving him to die slowly before Kaito and Vermouth found him on the street, wet and dying.

Kudo-san went in, seeing the boy swimming in his thoughts, he sat beside him. "Everything okay, young thief?" he gave a little grin. "Distracted a lot lately."

"Nothing much" he turned his sight on the baby between them. "It was at his age that we meet" he thought.

"Anyhow, eat that, and get some sleep" he walked out and closed the door.

"I could escape, you know" he murmured. His stomach made a noise, he was hungry, but he was still shy to eat around them, or anyone. furthermore, he was no fool to not notice the little light on the air vent above, watching him.

Baby Kaito began to wake, and rubbed his eyes. He got to his knees and wanted to crawl his way down the bed, but he saw the youngster beside him. He sniffed once, then twice, and then cheered, wanting Jeff to hold him. The later smiled, and took the baby close to him. "Hi there"

"Nii-san" he got closer and moved himself positioning a hug. Jeff put one over the little one's back, smiling back as the child dug his head deep in. "Missed you too nii-san"

"Like brothers" Toichi smiled and went in. "That weird bond you two have!"

Jeff wound have laughed, but he held it in only allowing a grin to show. "I am sure even you won't resist a baby's hug"

Toichi approved, "Would you like to feed him?" oh that made Jeff so happy, of course he wants too! He handed the bottle over, and Jeff gently placed it in kaito's mouth. They watched him, all cute and small, those times were always rare, especially with someone like Kaito, who'd always shove the cuteness to darkness and show his poker face on a 24/7 daily basics.

"Though, even now, he'd hide things"

"If it makes you feel better, there's a lot of stuff he never told me of."

"Yes, that makes me feel so better" Toichi smiled, "I'll go make him some cereal or something similar. Can you babysit?"

"Sure!" he hoped Toichi would say that. Kaito drank the bottle peacefully helping Jeff in holding it too, shortly, he was done and his father came back with a little bowl full with a cereal mixture. He handed it over to Jeff, and Kaito turned. He knew weird small foods were his, especially when they came with deep bowls like this one.

Jeff filled the spoon guiding it to kaito, as the baby opened his month and swallowed it.

"It took me months to make him accept me feeding him anything" and Jeff slightly laughed. "Well, next time you're feeding him" he winked and sat down. "Which reminds me, you're being shy too, when it comes to eating. Your plate is cold and you still didn't touch it." but Jeff said nothing. "There is no reason to be shy around family, you know. Look at Kaito, he's the messiest when it comes to eating, and yet, he eats, try being like him. Dry the shyness out of you, it's only for strangers"

Was he trying to tell Jeff he was his father? Did he not notice how hard the partners tried to keep that information from reaching Jeff? Or was it, because he knew, Jeff won't see things like that, but will only view it as what any uncle or relative would say. Toichi was his guardian after all, and he did call him that before, so nothing made him ever suspicious. And to be honest, he never doubted his parents to think, he wasn't with his real family.

Finally, Jeff accepted to eat, on the condition that Toichi would too. Few minutes followed and Kaito was hyper willing to roam about the house. If anything, when he gets tired or sleepy, he'd go to the air vent behind the couch or sleep under the dinning table bellow.


	25. Gone

**Minna, Kaito's baby moments are back! I am sure most of you enjoyed those (I know I did xD ok he was cute, and still is)**

**So, here you go, ch 25 released. Hope you enjoy it and PLEASE please review :) **

**PS: Too much cuteness for baby Kaito, fans are ganna die :p **

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

**Gone**

After finishing their meal, Toichi went down to continue his 'work', God knows what it might be. Kudo-san went home, most likely because Yukiko kept calling him every 5 minutes, but Conan-kun stayed. He found nothing better to do, and he knew, his dad and Toichi needed a couple of extra eyes to watch over those boys. Especially little Kaito, nothing was sure, he was a master of escape with excellent skills that it takes a child to find him.

"Demo, he does look cute" he watched beside Toichi. "What about Jeff-kun?"

"Its hard concerning that, but, I guess I have to let him go" he paused for a second. That's right! He didn't let the secret spill, only he and Yusaku, the partners and the syndicate knew about Jeff's actually blood bond. But that had to stay low for now, for everyone's sake. It's best, he thought. But could he stand to let him go so soon, and he knew not what would happen once Jeff leaves that door?!

"But a deal is a deal" he finally answering the boy. "His partners asked, for his sake, and that is why I agreed" he said. Jeff had to attend to his doctor's results and analysis, hopefully things would improve. "Does Conan know about Jeff's issue?" He thought for a moment. "Of course not, how could he!"

"Are you going to remain drowning in your thoughts like this for long? Well, I'll go check in on the brat_I mean_your son," and Toichi chuckled. "and hopefully, Jeff-kun won't run away" and he got down and went up to the room Toichi prepared for Jeff.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Conan knocked twice at the door, then went in. He was right, Jeff and Kaito were having fun that they didn't hear him.

"1.2.3" and up, Kaito went, and down, Jeff caught him. The baby was so happy, Jeff had to throw him up several times. "1.2. and 3"

"Its surpassing he likes it and you are barely throwing him up"

Jeff nodded. "As long as he doesn't fall, it's okay"

"The bed is under him!" he replied with careless eyes. "As long as he doesn't fly, he's safe"

"Fly?!" Jeff glanced blinking twice, Kaito still moving wanting to jump more. "He can't fly, that's ridiculous"

"Here" Conan handed his phone, displaying a footage of him. "You flied last night, that's proof enough" Jeff really wondered how that happened, as far as he knew, he couldn't do anything like that. "Words from your friends, said that you always used those when you were that age. And trust me, no one was ever scared from a baby like from you!"

Jeff smiled, "Really!" was he?

"You made it rusty that you forgot how to use it, that's all"

Convinced, Jeff shoved the subject to the back of his head, as he noticed Kaito moving a lot, "Want to get down?" and the child approved. "Okay" and he placed him on the bed. Kaito crawled to the end, and got down like he was going up on a ladder, only, downwards.

He crawled and reached the door, slightly raising himself up to the node. He almost reached, only if he had two more centimeters to his high, he'd open it and roam about. "We should keep those locked up" Conan-kun joked. "Anyhow, let's see where he wants to go" and they opened the door, Kaito walked out.

Stairs, oh stairs, now the challenge. He looked left and right, which way, which? He went down, hands before feet, slowly until he reached the bottom of the staircase. Mission accomplished! Papa, where is papa? He walked to the kitchen, not here. To the living room, also not here. Where is he? He looked behind him, noticing the two boys. He turned his leaned his head 35 degrees to his right, and Jeff somewhat laughed.

"Sorry nii-san, I don't know where he is"

Kaito sat there frustrated. Papa hunt Begin! He went upstairs, climbing up using his hands and feet for help, and checked his parent's room. Not even mama was there. Hmmmm

The two waited below, where is his dad, Jeff thought. Kaito got out, failure look on his face. Papa was nowhere, and he didn't like the sound of that. He began to weep, loud, and Daddy came out.

"Did he cry to lure you out?" Conan said. "Smart kid"

"Nah, he didn't." he took the boy up calming him. "It's okay son" and the boy stopped his cries. "Did he give you trouble? Following him?"

Jeff shook his head, Conan smiled and said: "As long as he is walking on all four, he won't disappear fast"

"Oh is that so! Well, sadly for you, Kaito already began to walk" he gave a bad smile. "He'll do it frequently soon, for fun"

"For fun?What do you mean?" Conan said confused, Toichi told him that Kaito walked rarely so he'd get attention,especially from Chikage who would start encouraging him to walk another few steps. "Spoiled brat!"

Toichi chuckled to himself, well, babies do like attention. He brought the boy closer to his chest, Kaito-ku was all hyper, but they couldn't let him run(Crawl) lose in the house_for his safety_of course.

Kaito-ku began to struggle his way down, wanting Jeff-kun to hold him, henceforth, Jeff did. Toichi could see why, Conan thought it was only the silver bullet bond, like Jeff did. But deep down, Kaito wanted to stay close to his brother.

"I'll go prepare dinner, would anyone like to help?"

"Bad idea, especially from a detective!" Conan said suddenly. "Especially if there's any cucumbers included" Toichi blinked. "Oh I am terrible at these things!"

"I see" he looked away. "Yep, like someone I know! Anyhow, Jeff you're good at cooking, we'll leave Conan to watch over Kaito, while we cook something out"

Jeff approved and handed the child to the little detective, for a second there, the later felt the baby was a bit heavy, more or less, when he kept moving.

The two kids went to the living room, and Shinichi turned the TV on a children channel, distracting the infant from wanting to discover or find new hiding places. Not that there were any left, but still!

His stomach began to make noise. "What's taking them so long?" he thought. Kaito was already eating his fingers; the alarm will soon be unleashed. "Taku! I hope they finish before he starts to cry!"

"Kids, dinner is ready"

"Finally!" Conan got up and took the baby with him, joining the other two in the kitchen. "Wow, looks delicious!" they sat down, peacefully eating, ignoring any other issue aside the sweet smell of food filling the entire kitchen. "I actually thought it'd be …"

"Horrible? That's what everyone says" The father smiled. "Actually surprised myself, well done, Jeff-kun"

"If Kaito becomes like you, I will put an end to our rivalry!"

Jeff smiled, unlike Toichi who broke into a sudden laugh. "Then begin it, he already cooks well. Bigger him, I mean. You'd be surprised how hard it was for us to learn it, seeing we are a bunch of thieves with no women around, especially when it comes to plan a heist on an empty stomach. But don't count Aoko in, she's sometimes off, easily winds up over cooking"

"I see! So we already know who'll cook for that family!" Conan glanced at the child holding the small spoon eating his food covering everywhere with it. "He might need a bath and the kitchen too"

"Nah, just his territory, everywhere else is clean. I'll bath him later"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Any news on Jeff-kun?" Aoko asked, watching the big monitor. "Jii-chan? Jii-chan? Are you even hearing me?"

Jii looked up, "huh? Gomen, I am distracted. What was it that you were saying?"

"I was telling you about the move that guy Bourbon was planning on, but don't sweat it, Vermouth is already handling it. So, any words about Jeff-kun? Did Toichi-san agree to let him go with us?"

"He agreed, as long as we don't let him get killed on the way" he gave a mere smile. "Demo, don't worry, I already scheduled an appointment with his doctor. And Kaito is doing fine, being a baby and all, so no worries. He's too smart to get himself in trouble, and hopefully, if he sees a threat, he'd protect himself."

"He'll only use it, if he's really hurt" she said frustrated.

"I know, but there is nothing we can do! He knows when to use it. Chikage-san is going to get Jeff-kun after an hour or less, what are you going to do until I come back?"

"I'll stay here, monitor everything, and inform you guys if something comes up. It's not like I can do anything else or leave the headquarters. Kaito would kill me!"

"Little him won't, but don't worry, we will fill the gap, and rot on you later"

"So sweet!" she glared. "Stupid locked entrance, I need the code!"

"Good luck, see you after 3 hours" and he left. She dug her head on the keyboard's space, feeling quite useless at times like this. But she would do anything to go see her husband as a child, it'd be fun, she thought. Mostly, she would tease him about it when he becomes a teenager again, and show him all the cute photos and recording she took of him.

"Chikage-san sure is late" she signed. "I hope she picked Jeff-kun by now"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

It was only for one minute, one minute was enough. Conan searched and searched yet could not find the infant. "Taku! Where could he be!"

"Jeff-kun," Toichi called, "Have you seen Kaito?"

The boy shook his head. "He slip your sight?" he turned to Conan who was panicking. "It's okay, he's not far. We'll find him." He helped them search, under the coached, tables, beds, even in the air vents. "That's weird, all his favorite spots and still no sight of him" he thought for a moment there. "Well, guess no helping it" the two boys looked at him wondering what he meant. But before they could ask, his eyes began to change. He closed his eyes, silent as a wall, sensing where his other half was. "I can't see anything, he's asleep in a dark small place"

"That and you can't see? How did you know?"

"I saw him, getting down something and going in. Probably an air vent, because it was too small"

"Well, that must be the one in his old bedroom" Toichi went upstairs. "Thought, I can't understand how you could see him"

"It's like we can see through each other's eyes. Focusing on what we last saw"

"Telepathy!" Conan joked. "You boys are weirdos with weird, but cool, powers. Well, Toichi-san, any sign of him?"

Toichi leaned to the bed, slightly lifting the cover up. "The air vent is open indeed. But I can't reach him, it's too small"

"Let me try" Conan got down the bed and crawled to the air vent, going in. "It gets smaller the deeper I go" he said, his voice echoing. "I can't go any further"

"That's strange, he never went that deep. He usually stuck himself to the wall to sleep peacefully"

"Where does this vent lead to?" Jeff asked. "If he's just exploring, he'll be at the end of it, somewhere"

"It goes all around the house, and it isn't a small distance to look in. He could be anywhere"

"But he couldn't have gotten far, he's asleep and he's been gone for five minutes."

"Okay then, I'll check the one passing beside my room's wall" and he went to the next room. Checking as he used a flashlight, nothing seemed to be in. After another search at the second level of the mansion, things seemed to be drastic.

Jeff stood at his place, walking slowly in the rooms, trying as much as he could, to track the child's location. It took then long, and in the past thirty minutes, still no result. "He's moving" suddenly Jeff pointed out. Looking like he was gazing hard at something from their point of view, he was trying to see what Kaito was seeing. "Ground_no_grass, it's all wet, he's outside." They rushed out to find him, it was raining heavy. "It was sunny!" he looked around as they searched the garden. The gate was open, slightly, even Kaito could pass through. Jeff rushed out, forgetting the heavy rain, as Toichi and Conan followed his lead. Jeff didn't look left of right, he kept going the way his feet led him. He knew where Kaito was heading, but he was running out of time the more he saw through Kaito's eyes. "He'll reach the road" he tightened his teeth. Immediately, he contacted his partners nearby. "Vermouth, Kaito's heading to the highway"

"I'm on to it" and he heard the sound of the engine turn on, she increased the speed, "There's a lot of traffic" she cursed. "Jeff-kun, how far are you?" but she didn't hear him reply, he was busy running to focus on anything other than Kaito right now. "Don't cross!" one second, is all he needed, to arrive on time. Kaito reached the highway, crawling, seeing the cars coming and going in high speed. Some drivers noticed the baby, and began to pull on the horn worming anyone from moving. But not everyone was looking at the ground, rushing to their business. Oh, there was a police man. "STOP" he stood in front of the street, forcing the cars to stay foot. But it was too late, Kaito advanced forward, paying no attention to the drivers. He got down, eager to make another step, but something caught him.

"What are you doing here?" but Kaito tried to pull himself away from the man's arms.

Jeff arrived, gray eyes, black hair. He froze as he saw the man holding Kaito. "Thank Kami!" he thought his breathe.

"Good thing I noticed the ruckus!" he smiled. "Here, be more careful with him. He's a sneaky fella." as he turned, he could have sworn he saw grey eyes. "Strange, you look alike, but you have white hair, unlike him"

Jeff rubbed the back of head, thanking God the man didn't see his eyes change. "Long story!"

The man was a random stranger, happening to be on the way to crossing the road, when he saw a baby wanting to cross it. "Is he your brother? Be more careful, children always run off"

"Gomen for troubling you" he excused, accepting the child. The man smiled and walked away. "Kaito, why did you go off! It's dangerous" But the child smiled, wet and covered with mud and dirt. Conan caught up, Toichi behind him almost reaching them.

"Is he okay?"

"Yes, nothing seems to hurt him" he checked the boy. "Demo, he sure needs another bath now! I'll hold him, else wise, you'll wind up dirty too"

Toichi was relieved, Kaito was okay, aside the little scratches from walking on plain spoil and hard ground. It was good for them the cars and that man noticed him, else wise, he would have been done for. From now on, Toichi knew he had to take extreme measure. As they reached home, he crewed all the air vents, locked the verandas, and made sure Kaito wouldn't go under the beds. That frustrated the child, he liked sleeping there or hiding when he wanted to be left alone.

Shortly, Chikage arrived, and knocked at the door. Toichi opened, surprised to see who was at the door, and so was she. "Hi"

"Hi to you too" she smiled. "Is Kaito okay?" she said looking at her phone. "Vermouth told me, I was on the way"

"Don't worry, he's okay. You came for Jeff-kun?"

"Why else would I be here?" she joked. "Gomen, but the partners need supervision, you know how hasty kids can get! Is Jeff ready?"

"He'll be done drying himself soon, long story"

"Did you seal everything?" and he sustained. "Don't forget the roof, he'll be climbing it anytime soon"

"All is taken care of, now, come in. It's still your home you know" he moved aside, she got in, looking around her. "Oh and, Yusaku said he'll be picking Shinichi up, the boys are going to the amusement park. He asked if you'd like to join with Kaito, he'll like it"

"I'll think about it" he smiled sitting down facing her. "I'm only worried he runs off again"

"Crawls" she corrected him. "Did he start rejecting you?"

"Not yet, but I guess he might soon."

"So, how did Jeff return to normal? You figured what it was, right?"

"Yeah" he smiled. "I doubt you didn't consider it"

"To be honest, I only knew when she told me, to listen to my heart. Also, why else would Jeff recognize me, if he wasn't my son?"

"I see your point. Well, looks like Jeff is coming down, at least, he's not a stranger around you guys"

She smiled to her heart. "Every KID partner knows about Jeff and kaito's bond, so, we all know what we should do, to protect Jeff-kun"

"I see" he said nothing for merely an entire minute, Chikage felt her heart race. Oh things were becoming drastic, she thought afraid of what he would say. "I was wondering, and hoping, you would live with us. If you hate me after all these years, at least, stick around for Kaito"

"He misses me, I know!" she said down. "You do know that I don't hate you" throwing the pillow in his face. "But right now, I have friends to stick up too. I will email you the divorce paper later"

He blinked, fast, almost too fast. But before he could comment to her joke, Jeff was already down.

"Your talking for real?" He said in the Kaito kid Language (kaito's remake). She replied back, denying. "Oh, that's good! For a second there you sounded serious"

"Just teasing him" she said back, to Toichi's ignorance of the language. "I wouldn't leave my little ones alone again" then, she returned to Japanese. "We'll get going now, bye dear" Jeff held his curiosity for a moment, those two were the weirdest, yet matching, pair. Toichi accompanied them to the door, rubbing Jeff's hair begging him to not get killed.

"Feel free to pass by whenever you want" he said, almost in a low voice. "We're still family"

Jeff smiled, approving.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

After 10 past midnight, Kaito crawled out of his crib, and reached the ground. He felt uncomfortable, shaken up for some reason. He looked at his left and then at his right, he was alone. Papa wasn't here. Mama hasn't shown her face in a long time. Jeff wasn't here, and that little nosy boy as well. If baby kaito could speak, he'd say: "That nosy kid, he keeps following me every! I can't even get a descent night of sleep" well, older him would, of course.

he went near the crib, trying to go under it, but there were boxes consuming the empty space. he crawled his way to the next room, to papa, grabbing the ends of the cover, trying to wake the man. But Toichi was way ahead of him, at the depths of his dreams. He won't wake and put him to sleep beside him. So, he went under the bed instead. But wait, even the air vent? Where could he sleep now? He doesn't want to go back in the crib, he wants to sleep somewhere calm, and dark. He went down the stairs, hands before feet, and crawled his way to the vent behind the couch. OH! Another closed one!

He seemed frustrated, tiredness consuming his eyes, as he rubbed them yawning. The table's chair were brought up together, also no place to sleep. Wait a minute! That's it! He crawled to the door, knowing the best place to have a good sleep. He reached it, but it was locked. No, this time, he won't give up. He used his powers, and unlocked it, going outside.

He walked and walked, crawled and crawled, until he found it. Oh sweet beautiful moon, here you are!

He went in an ally, and climbed himself into a small air vent, resting himself next to the wall of it's inside, and gave up to sleep.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Early in the morning, Toichi woke up and went to the kitchen, knowing Kaito would wake soon. He mixed some of those baby foods, and prepared a worm bottle of milk. He went back upstairs, to feed the infant. He went in, looking around. Looks like he is still asleep, he thought getting closer to the crib. His eyes widen, kaito wasn't in there. He looked quickly under it, but the boxes he put to prevent kaito from going down, were still there. He rushed to his room, no sign, no child, under the bed, and the vent was still tightly closed. He ran down the stairs, running out of options, and checked both under the table and behind the couch. Oh kami, he began to panic. Where else? The roof! That's right, Chikage said he would go up there soon. No sign of the child there either. Oh, what do I do now? He could be anywhere...The door!

Indeed, it was open. Kaito defiantly went out. He followed the little muddy hand marks all the way to the city, then lost the trace as he found himself near a small pond of water. "Thanks to the water, I can't find him now" he cursed for a moment. What if a car ran him over, what if he got kidnapped.."The station!" he ran to the closest one, asking about a lost baby roaming the streets.

"I am sorry Mister," the female officer said. "But we were not informed of any found baby. Nor did we stumble across one. Can you please fill this missing report? We will begin searching for him immediately"

He filled it, yet did not wait for them. He went back outside to search, after two hours, he contacted help. And guess who came joining .-.

"I will look that side, tell me if you find him"

The search resumed until 2 in the afternoon, and no kaito anywhere. After another five hours, finally, they asked the one person who could find him.

He came as quick as his bike could take him, with a worried mother behind him on it. They quickly got down, as they found one of the searching parties. Jeff was told of Kaito's 'absence' hoping he'll be able to find him. This time, Jeff relied on sensing in stead of seeing. He walked straight, towards the buildings on the corner, for more than 20 minutes on foot, until he felt the trace fade. "He's nearby" he stopped, and leaned one foot to the ground, trying to feel his half. "Sometimes I feel like a dog" he smiled to himself. "He's calm, asleep..in..there!" he ran quickly to an abandoned red building, right were the dumpsters where deep in the ally. The was a ladder, beside it, was an open air vent that looked rusty and not inspected for over 3 years. His heart was positive, he knew the child was in there.

"How come he finds him the moment he arrives, while it takes as forever to find him?" he felt unreliable with those people. such a lousy detective unable to pick up clues or traces. At least, Kaito was safe and sound. Jeff reached in, soon realized kaito was at the corner, to far for his hands. Guess no helping it, he used another power, driving the child to move_in his sleep_slowly reaching closer to him, like moving object.

He carried the sleeping child, turning to the rest. Kaito was way to tired to wake upon someone holding him, and to be honest, all this crawling around in the city wore him out completely. Toichi finally stopped worrying as the child was given to him. "If you don't want him to go out again, leave him a place to sleep in, like under the bed or table. the air vent is out of question, unless you know part of it is closed"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

done \\(-.-)/

ch 26, don't know when :3

don't forget to review, no matter how little or what language :) I'd really like to know how this is going. Also: I know a lot of you hate or don't like Jeff, but he's kinda a major part and it's hard not to include him in. (of course all this is way fictional) and you'll see the silver bullet power until the gem is destroyed(lots of chapters until that happens) but i can try to minimize it being used.

Overall, hope ya liked it :)


End file.
